Yugioh Robin Hood
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Dartz is a Phoney Pharaoh. Yami is; "Yami Atem" fighting to get his kingdom restored. Yugi is a Prince betrothed to Yami before Dartz moved in. What will happen in my version of Robin Hood Yugioh style? YY RB MM IMa SJ.
1. Prologue

**It's the first chapter of Yugioh Robin hood!**

**I'd like to give you a quick overview of the chatacter roles; Yami is Robin hood, full name Yami Atem in this story. Yugi is maid Marrion. Dartz is Prince John. The Fria is Seto (High Priest version). And the other Characters and roles will be introduced along the way.**

**Because there are more Yugioh characters than Robin hood characters there will be some more characters used in this so roles like 'little John' will be spilt between two or three characters.**

**I'd like to thank Inu-chan for her support. And for helping persuade Yugi to play the role of Maid Marrion.**

**Yugi: I'm doing this under protest!**

**Yami: and so I get to kiss you, right aibou?**

**Yugi: *blushes* yes that too. But I'm fed up of being given girly roles!**

**Oh come on Yugi, it's not so bad, and anyway; I heard you like Yami being the knight in shining armour.**

**Yugi: Sure I like that *bigger blush* it's very romantic.**

**Then stop fibbing, you love this role really, and I haven't made you girly. Just... lighter. You are a hikari afterall.**

**Oh, one more thing everyone! In the beginning chapter (and possibly the endig chapter) I'll be using some of the Yugioh GX Characters, I don't watch GX so I don't know if I got there characteristics right, just go with it. Once your reading it, it all makes sense.**

**Yami: I'll trust you. What's the twist in this story? You did a good one in Yugioh Pocahontas.**

**Thank you Yami. You'll see my twist. And if you don't get it, I'll tell you at the bottom. Do you wanna disclaim for me?**

**Yami: Okay Amme-chan. Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or Robin Hood.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

People cheered and clapped and whooped and threw flowers up at a statue of a proud Pharaoh with star shaped hair with lightning strikes following the spikes, the hero Pharaoh Yami Atem. He was carved out of stone and at his side was a younger looking star haired youth minus the lightning strikes with wide gentle eye. He had a gentle smile and he clung to his husbands arm, the Pharaoh's arm, he was Prince Yugi. The people celebrated the holiday and danced, people celebrating from the Palace to the very boarders of Kehmet.

One old woman sat on a chair at the edge of the crowd and nodded up at the two statues warmly "Hello my hero's" she greeted warmly. She was just over one hundred years old, very stooped and withered, having witnessed joy, pain, sorrow, bliss and a lifetime of knowledge lay behind her eyes. Her sight was failing and her strength for getting around was slipping.

Her children, grand children and great grandchildren all played around her as they celebrated the anniversary day when they ended the rein of the Phoney Pharaoh Dartz. The old woman sat quietly in thought of days long ago as the village celebrated around her.

One child rushed up to her and blinked up at her with wide eyes "Granny? Why are you so quiet? Are you well?"

The old woman patted the blue head of the boy, very gently and tenderly, and smiled at him "I'm thinking Syrus. Just thinking, I'm alright"

The boy tilted his head and was soon joined by his older brother Zane came and stood by him "What are you thinking about Granny?" he asked, concerned "Everyone in Kehmet is celebrating but you, are you missing Great Grandpa?" he and his little brother looked worried for their oldest relative and oldest village resident.

The old woman shook her head with a chuckle "I miss him all the time, my dears, but no. I was thinking about our brave hero's over there" she nodded at the statues. The boys followed her gaze. "Ah, how much I miss them"

Syrus's mouth dropped open "You knew them Granny?"

The elderly woman nodded her blue eyes serious and yet dulled with old age. "I did. I knew them… ah, those were the younger years of my life" she sighed, a hand against her heart.

Jaden, Syrus and Zane's cousin had overheard and stared with wide eyes too "How? How you know them Granny?" Jesse, his best friend stood by him and listened eagerly too. They were like two sides of the same coin and often appeared to blush around the other more than normal… Jaden had brown hair and brown eyes while Jesse had blue hair with blue and paler skin.

The elderly woman groaned as she sat up a little more. "I'll tell you what my dears, you gather all your family and sit around old Granny and I'll tell you the story of our hero's" Syrus was just about to rush of and gather people when a snort was heard.

Alex, Jaden's older friend, scoffed as she overheard "But we all know the story Granny, everyone in upper and lower Kehmet does!" she gestured with pale arms all around her to show how silly this idea was.

The old woman chuckled deeply and bowed her head, both hands on her stick as she shook her head "The story you all know and retell over and over in this day appears like a myth to me now, how much people have changed it to make our hero's appear more heroic, the end flickering between tragic or dramatic, no. The hero's were brave, but they were _men, humans_. I'll tell you the _real_ story of what happened to the brave Pharaoh and the Prince, as only I can tell you"

Alex was hushed into silence at her words and obediently went off and gathered all her friends and family to hear the story as it would be, the entire village gathered around to listen to her words, she the eldest and most wise of them all.

Syrus, Zane, Jaden and Jesse sat at her feet with wide eyes and the old woman sighed contentedly "I have lived a long time my dears, and I believe that soon I will walk with Anubis to the afterlife and be with my dearest Leon once again" she put a hand to her chest "But before I go, I will tell you the true story of our brave hero's, there aren't that many who can tell you the _true_ story anymore so treasure and remember this well" she nodded with a small bang of her cane. "I know the truth"

Jesse blinked "But how do you know it's true, Granny Rebecca?" he asked politely.

Rebecca raised her elderly eyes and smiled with a dry chuckle "Well, you see… _I was there_…"

The entire party hushed and Rebecca cleared her withered throat and leaned back with a sigh. "That Brave Pharaoh saved my life. I was eight years old when this happened, now I am over one hundred, so you know that this story is such a long while ago" people murmured in awe. Rebecca smiled and closed her eyes before beginning her tale, her memories going back to the life of a young girl living in the Kehmet desert in a village close to the Palace. Almost a lifetime ago when she was young, her hair was blond, she was a young girl with lively blue eyes and a teddy she refused to put down for a moment.

Rebecca opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Syrus holding her ancient teddy bear. "Well, the story begins so very long ago, before even _I_ was born. And it starts with a promise between the King of Atlantis and the Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Atem's Father…"

* * *

Once there was an evil and horrible Pharaoh. He ruled by fear, becoming a tyrant to his own people and a god of evil, using the army to terrorise his own people and killing all who stood against him, waging many wars against his boarding countries.

Yet his son was different.

Aknamkanon was wise and just and wanted only peace and not war. He saw that if his father kept up his madness the country of Kehmet would be brought to its knees and the people would both starve and be killed by his Father's wicked ways.

Aknamkanon knew he had to help his people so he prayed to the gods for guidance and Ra, the most powerful god of all, showed him a vision of Atlantis, a country surrounded by sea and about three weeks journey away from the Palace he was kept locked up inside of. With faith that the gods were on his side he escaped from the Palace with two trusted friends and rode on horseback to the sea and hired a boat to go to visit the King of Atlantis.

Prince Aknamkanon approached the King, Ironheart, and begged for his help in defeating his Father. Ironheart listened to his pleas and wanted nothing more than to help but found that there wouldn't be any profit for his people if he spent money on this war, it would leave two countries ruined. Aknamkanon was desperate so promised the Atlantian King control of the upper part of Kehmet in return for his help.

The two leaders made an agreement and the armies of Atlantis rode out with Ironheart and Aknamkanon at the lead. After a year of bitter war the Pharaoh was slain and Prince Aknamkanon took the throne and the crown, and, just as he promised, let the Atlantian King have control of upper Kehmet. Ironheart was impressed that Aknamkanon kept his promises, and that he wasn't the spitting image of his Father so lessened his control so that both leaders had an equal say of what happened in upper Kehmet.

Both were very fair and agreed on compromise easily, so there was peace and good times for both countries.

During one of these discussions the two leaders came up with another idea that their children would marry to permanently join the Kingdoms of Atlantis and Kehmet forever. Ironheart already had a son called Dartz and he had promised Dartz the freedom to choose his own life partner (both countries being _very_ tolerant of same sex relationships) and so Aknamkanon's firstborn child would marry Ironheart's second born. Ironheart assured Aknamkanon that his child would be able to bare an heir no matter what gender it was because the scientists, healers and magicians of Atlantis were close to perfecting an operation that would allow a male to bare children as a female would.

A few years later Pharaoh Aknamkanon married a noble woman called Amara who was gentle and caring yet fiery too, a very beautiful woman who was loved by all who met her. She gave birth to a very healthy son called Yami Atem, who would one day be the Pharaoh of Kehmet. Less than three months later Ironheart's wife also gave birth to a son, she died during childbirth and only lived long enough to name him Yugi before she passed away just like Amara had before her.

Yugi and Yami were betrothed from their births and were raised by their Father's. They were to meet every few months from the age of three to get to know each other. Every four months the two boys would meet and spend three weeks together in Kehmet before Yugi was taken back to Atlantis. To the delight of many the two boys got along better than anyone would have hoped, they were best friends by the time they were eight and had developed slight crushes on each other by the time they turned twelve. Both boys looked rather similar but that was just simply fate their Father's decided, and the issue was not questioned.

For a time there was only happiness and light in the Kingdoms and there were no problems with either Kingdom. The people of Kehmet loved Yugi and couldn't wait for the marriage of the young Prince's so that Kehmet would be whole again. Yugi in turn loved the country he was destined to live in, he eagerly learnt their legends, language and how to write in hieroglyphics so that he'd be able to live comfortably with his future husband.

But when Yugi and Yami turned fourteen Ironheart, the elderly king of Atlantis, passed away and Dartz was crowned King, as he was the crowned Prince. Dartz was very protective and possessive of his younger brother and as now he was the one in charge Yugi's frequent visits lessened and shortened until they stopped altogether.

Yet Dartz still visited Pharaoh Aknamkanon to talk about business in upper Kehmet that they both controlled until Yugi married Yami and Kehmet returned, in it's entirety, to the lineage of the Pharaoh's. But during those meetings Dartz secretly dosed the Pharaoh with poison from the Orichalcos stones that could only be found in Atlantis, it slowly turned the Pharaoh darker and more evil.

It was Dartz's plan to have the people of Kehmet turn against their Pharaoh and Prince so he could take over without a war; he was very crafty and very cunning, but evil. Very evil, in fact, there was a second reason why he didn't want Yugi near Yami, and it wasn't just because he was worried his brother knew and would tell or attempt to cure the poisoned Pharaoh. It was because Dartz lusted after his younger brother and wanted to have Yugi as his husband and not Yami's.

The Pharaoh Aknamkanon was slowly becoming more affected with the evil of the Orichalcos and one evil thing he ordered was the creation of the Millennium items, by having the people of Kul Elna slaughtered and their souls used to create the golden items. Ninety-nine souls were used in that one day. Yet, the Pharaoh was good inside and as soon was able to fight off the affects of the poison and he was filled with guilt and grief for his evil actions. He took his son down to the Pharaoh's private temple and gave up his own godly protection to spare his son of sharing any punishment for his own crimes. This meant that no magic would be able to protect the Pharaoh anymore, but because the Pharaoh managed to fight of the effects of the poison the Pharaoh was now immune to the evil influence of the Orichalcos.

Dartz saw this in a magical mirror and was furious that his plan was foiled, he smashed the mirror in his rage and sent on a new plan that would give him complete control of Kehmet for certain.

He met up with the Pharaoh, and killed him with more poison, only it was a slow killing one that wouldn't end his life for another two months. Pharaoh Aknamkanon passed his blessing onto his son and told him to be a good Pharaoh and apologised for all his mistakes and passed away. Yami Atem would become Pharaoh Atem at only the age of seventeen. After the necessary mummification and mourning period, Yami stood before the throne ready to be crowned the new Pharaoh.

But it was that day… when Dartz attacked with his armies.

Dartz's -mostly Orichalcos brainwashed- forces overthrew the armies of Kehmet and nearly killed Yami so he had no choice but to flee into the desert. He wasn't the only one to escape though, his cousin Seto and his little brother Mokuba escaped, Seto put Mokuba in an orphanage to protect his identity as his little brother so he wouldn't be in any danger, then he went into hiding himself. Priestess Isis managed to escape with her two children; Ishizu and Malik and they took refuge in the 'Valley of the Kings' with the current tomb keeper Marik. Joey who was a Palace guard managed to escape from jail and his execution when he was left alone a few days later.

But many were killed; Shimon, Shada, Karim, Aknadin, Honda and Teana. And Mahad was captured for his uses as a Magician but no one heard from him since that night.

Yami wandered for days, lost in the desert dunes when he was found by the Thief King Bakura who was just about to kill him in revenge for what happened to his family, he was the soul survivor of Kul Elna, but he put Yami under a small truth spell and questioned him about why his family was murdered. Yami revealed to him that the former Pharaoh had been possessed by something evil at the time of the slaughter so Bakura let Yami live, realizing that the former Pharaoh wasn't his enemy.

Yami told Bakura of Dartz's betrayal and slaughter of his Palace friends and Bakura shared his pain as he knew from experience what losing your entire family and friends felt like. So he took Yami to his hideout called; the "infinite city". It was called this because it was under the desert for miles and was a labyrinth of tunnels and levels that a stranger could lose themselves forever in.

Bakura and Yami made a pact that they would work together to overthrow Dartz and restore Kehmet.

Yami found Joey beat up and hurt in the middle of the desert a few days after the slaughter and Joey told him the horrible tale of what Dartz had done in such a short space of time; he had renamed the country 'Egypt' and had already become a tyrant; he ordered many temples to the gods be destroyed and deity statues be torn down and replaced with ones of himself. Dartz had begun hunting down all priests and priestesses who were loyal to the gods and the Pharaoh and was executing them faster than flies could get swatted just because they refused to worship _him_ as a god. Dartz was also starting to put heavy taxes in place and have his army go around ensuring his new laws.

Yami and Bakura were outraged and dismayed that their wonderful country had come to this and they went underground for a few weeks to recover from the attack and then began their plan of getting back at Dartz and helping the people restore Kehmet from the horrible country of Egypt…

* * *

**And that's my twist. Robin hood, in Ancient Egypt. I've called it Kehmet because it was another name for Egypt at the time and... it just made Dartz more evil to change the name of the country just because he could.**

**Yami: You've used some of the Yugioh storyline in this. Apparently my Father did give up his godly protection to spare me and he did order the items to be created like that.**

**Yugi: I like how you've involved Atlantis in this, and the Orichalcos.**

**I hate the Orichalcos, it stole Yugi for about seven episodes! I'm still p*ssed at it!**

**Yugi: *smiles* thats sweet of you to care about me.**

**I do, and Yami too, he took you apart. And I'm sorry, but I had to make Dartz your brother to make him more evil by wanting to sleep with his brother.**

**Yugi: *turns green and shudders* good thing I'm normally an only child...**

**That's what I say. Please review! And I'll get working on the other chapters! Thanks Inu-chan for your support!**

**PS: Anyone who wants to watch some puzzleshipping cuteness will watch this video on Utube NOW! (It doesn't let you post things with the Utube word in it so put You Tube dot whatever in before these numbers and letters) watch?v=kdaeCT92yd8**

**Sorry that I can't write it out better.**


	2. Yami vs Dartz

**And here's chapter two! Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed on the prologue, Love and cookies to you all!**

**Yami: Amme-chan, your being weird again.**

**You hurt me Yami, you and my other two muses should know I'm a little bonkers by now.**

**Ryou: All the best people are.**

***Squee!* *Glomps* Ryou's so cute!**

**Ryou: Am I in this fanfic Amme? I haven't been mentioned yet.**

**Oh! That's spoilers! I can't tell- oh alright, yes you are. It should have been clear, I think I put the pairings in the summary... OMR! Where'd the summary go? Help! I've lost it!**

**Yugi: Here it is!**

**Yugi! You're a life saver... yep, Ryou's paired with Bakura, so you're in this fic, I'm just not saying where.**

**Yugi: *scanning chapter* I'm not in this chapter am I?**

**No, sorry, you come later.**

**Yami: That's what he said.**

**Wai! Why do have have such a dirty minded muse? Head out of the gutter Yami!**

**Ryou: Before she starts a fight, Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Robin hood. Please review for her!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yami stood at an entrance to the infinite city, staring at the sky and sighing along with the wind. His hair was star shaped, tipped in crimson and had blond lightning strikes following the points and blond bangs falling over his face slightly. His skin was tan from being under Ra's rays all his life and his eyes were a crimson red like blood but a more hypnotising colour. He wore no gold, not even his crown anymore, that had been lost in his escape from Dartz's forces at the coronation. He wore a kilt and a simple shirt that was sleeveless and showed off his muscled arms along with the customary sandals. His frame was lean but firm and riddled with hard muscles from a life of training in the Palace and surviving out here in the desert. The only colour he insisted on wearing and keeping from his Princely days was a purple cape that had become his trademark.

Bakura popped out from behind a rock, where the entrance was hidden, and said "Oi, what are you doing out here you son of a backwards scarab?" Bakura had tanned skin, a scar over one eye, white hair and clothes that consisted of lose pants and a red robe. He was taller and slightly broader than Yami and he was slightly stealthier as he was the King of Thieves yet Yami was the better fighter and leader.

Yami looked at his friend and smiled sadly "It's the anniversary" he said simply.

Bakura froze his insults and made a face "Ah… I see…"

Yami looked out to the horizon and said softly in his baritone voice "I can't believe it's been a year since that night…" the visions of his closest friends running for their lives still haunted him in his dreams.

Bakura put an arm on his shoulder and patted him on the back not too gently "Come on, Joey's got the lowdown on this walking money bank"

Yami nodded and with a last look at the lovely desert morning he jumped down the well that was an entrance to the underground labyrinth. Yami and Bakura climbed down the ropes and then walked down dimly lit hallways, glowing crystals lighting the way with a green and sometimes orange or white glow. Joey was whistling by the cooking pot and emptying it of its contents when the two friends came in.

Bakura snickered "That's my lunch you're eating, Joseph!"

Joey jumped then relaxed "Ah, it's only you two… I'm hungry, rations aren't too generous these days" he frowned and ate another mouthful before he stood up "Well here's what I know about this tax cart; it's got all the taxes from the past three months inside it from a few villages, they'll have it heavily guarded and I've heard rumours that Dartz and his dweeb pair are with the marching money" Joey had hair that was dirty blond when it was freshly washed, his skin was lightly tanned and his eyes were honeyed brown. He was very jokey and had a colourful way with words to put it lightly. "They've got it locked up so tight throw a lump of coal at it and a diamond will bounce back" he snorted.

Bakura pulled out his dagger and was fiddling with the blade. "So, taking it by force isn't an option?"

Joey shook his head "Not if Dartz turns up there, they're gunna have more guards there than at the Palace!" he threw his arms out in frustration.

Yami thought carefully, he was a very god leader for many reasons, he was an excellent strategist for one. "Wait a moment… these guards, and er 'dweebs', are they all male?"

Joey looked at Yami and nodded, they had been friends ever since Joey had joined the guards at the age of fourteen, he didn't know Yugi so well because that was around the time Yugi's visits were lessening but he was friends with the little Prince anyway. "Sure, as far as I know, why?"

Yami was smirking "I think all we'll need is a distraction, then we sneak in the back and take the money from right under their noses"

Bakura gave him a look "Yeah… but what's going to distract them for that long? And if they're job is to guard the money then it'll have to be something very damn distracting for it to have half a chance"

Yami smirked "Joey? Do you still know that Teá girl and her cousins?"

Joey blinked and nodded "Sure I still know 'em, but-" his eyes widened as he got Yami's plan. "_Ohhh_… I get it! Man, good brain work Yami! That's genius!"

Bakura looked between them and then said "Am I missing something?"

Yami smirked "It's a good thing you're not interested in women, because these three girls are the best exotic dancers in the land" Bakura's eyebrows rose then he snickered as he got the plot.

"I see, the guards will be too busy staring at their necklines to look at the treasure chest" he slapped Yami on the back "Great thinking Pharaoh"

Yami glared "I was never crowned Bakura" he protested.

Joey shrugged "But we all know that that crown belongs rightfully to you, Yami. Now…" he stretched "I've got some girls to visit, smell ya later" he turned and waved as he walked into the corridor that would take him under the village, but unfortunately no path lead to the Palace or they would have found some way to arrest Dartz before.

* * *

Dartz sat in his cart and smiled at the numbers on a sheet of paper, he had mismatched eyes, one yellow and one a deep green, he had turquoise hair and pale skin which made him look a little sickly. He refused to wear the cool and revealing clothes of the 'Egyptians' and wore completely skin covering trousers, shirt and thick cape. The cruel ruler was almost smiling from the results that the sheet of numbers was showing him. The gold income was steadily rising and the increase in his wealth made him… not exactly happy, but it gave him a high feeling that kept him riding out to collect the gold personally.

A voice sounded next to him "Master Dartz? We're approaching the Palace and will be there by nightfall" Dartz looked over at his personal servant, a bug-eye little creep called Weevil who was always getting into other people's favours by buttering them up and kissing ass. He had blue hair, glasses -an invention from Atlantis- and wore green with dark blue trousers.

Dartz nodded at him regally "Very good Weevil, tell Captain Rex to keep the pace up"

"Yes, your most royal excellence" Weevil said with a low bow and then he rushed to the curtained doors of the carriage and jumped out to run to talk with Rex. Rex was the captain of Dartz's private guard and his Atlantian soldiers. He was a short, scrawny, and aggressive captain who was similar to Weevil in many ways, like sucking up to the bigger boys to get power and status. But he was good at guarding so Dartz kept him around, that was the only way you stayed around; if you were useful, because the second you weren't you were kicked out or disposed of. Rex had brown hair with purple bangs and had a red hat with yellow top and a pair of light blue trousers.

Weevil glared at him "Oi, Rex, Master Dartz says to keep this pace up, or else!" he added to give himself the feeling of power.

Rex glared back, not happy about being bossed around my Weevil "Keep your hair on bug boy" he shot back and cracked a whip to keep the horses going "We'll get there on time"

Weevil just 'humfed' and left, returning to Dartz's side "It took some convincing from me but Rex will get us there, my King" Weevil said with another low bow, trying to make himself appear better than his peer.

Dartz just nodded and kept looking at his numbers so to make sure he was getting richer.

* * *

Yami looked over a rock by the side of the road and smiled when he saw the royal carriage and the treasury cart in the distance "Here they come. You ready girls?"

The three girls, an ex Chinese slave called Vivian, a Kehmetian girl called Teá and an Atlantian girl called Miho stood in their dancers costumes and with their instruments but were biting their lips and looking nervous "We're r-ready" Teá squeaked out shyly. They had been recruited for this job and willingly took it on to help Yami and the restoration of Kehmet.

Yami smiled at Teá comfortingly "You'll do great, don't worry, just do what you do best" he assured them "and Bakura and Joey are right on the other side of the Road if things get nasty, we'll keep you safe I promise"

Teá took a breath and Miho fanned her face to keep herself from hyperventilating but they nodded "Okay" they agreed.

Yami nodded at them and said "The stage is yours ladies" and Vivian boldly lead her two friends to the roadside where they sat and began preparing, setting out blankets and smouldering sticks of a musky scent. Then they stood up and giggled and winked flirtingly at the guards.

The cart slowed and Vivian called out "Dances for a gold coin! Dances for some money, good sirs, the best dancers in old Kehmet!" they beat their instruments slightly to get some more attention, a drum that you can dance on to create a beat and a tambourine and a lyre all sounded to get attention.

Dartz leaned out of the window and said "What is the hold up?" he asked, sounding bored and also like something was up his nose. Weevil was leaning out form behind him and losing his balance fast trying to ogle the girls before him.

Miho gasped and said "King Dartz!" and the three girls bowed on one knee, like they rehearsed, secretly crossing their fingers behind their backs and pulling faces out of sight.

Dartz looked at the three flirt-ily dressed women and smiled slightly, resembling the deadly charm of a snake "What can I do for you young ladies?" he drawled, thinking it made him seem royal.

The three girls giggled as if they were fangirls and Dartz was their idol, when deep inside they were vomiting and cringing at the thought of his eyes on them. Teá spoke this time "Well, my Lord, me and my friends are just trying to earn a little money, would you like a dance my Lord? We were once praised as the best dancers in old Kehmet" she smiled charmingly and Miho blew Rex a cheeky kiss and his attention was instantly on only the dancers.

Dartz considered while Weevil just stared, a step away from drooling. Dartz saw how hooked his guard was and knew that if they danced and got it over with he'd move along faster than if he just refused, as they guard would protest and do so unwillingly. Finally Dartz nodded "Alright, ladies, dance. And make it good or this will be a free dance"

The girls glanced at each other but then just got into position and begun to dance, Miho strummed her lyre while Vivian danced on top of a drum and Teá used some linen to start her provocative dancing along with a tambourine, her dance styles ranging from just taunting to belly dancing to erotic and exotic. In a matter of moments all the guards attentions was on the three young ladies and not on the treasure carts that were being broken open.

* * *

Bakura broke a lock and opened the door and began stuffing sacks full of gold and jewels. Joey was doing the same right next to him, they hurried as they knew no matter how good the girls were that there was always a chance of them being spotted. Bakura saw Joey looking around the door and growled and pulled him back inside the hut. "Head on straight you dork! It's the guards that need to be distracted not us!" he hissed angrily at the blond.

Joey raised his hands and nodded then whistled "Man, those girls… great distraction provided on Yami's part" he agreed and then jumped out with three bag over his shoulder and threw them down the well with Bakura at his side throwing down four bags.

Bakura grunted "Women, bleru!" he said "Never seen one that caught my eye once" he grunted before sneaking back into the money cart and stuffing more bags. The aim was to get as much money while the girls danced as possible.

Joey leaned out of the door and winced when he heard Miho start her singing. "Hey, Miho's singing, we've got three minuets!" he hissed and Bakura cringed while he worked and himself and the blond hurried up.

Meanwhile Yami was sneaking in the back of the royal cart, he picked the lock, thanking Ra that the girls had agreed to this, but then again they didn't have many reasons to not as they were all very much Kehmet supporters and despised Dartz almost as much as Yami did. Yami opened the door and stepped inside, he smirked at the sight of Weevil and Dartz leaning out of the window and then set about stealing all the valuables in the cart just to tick Dartz off.

Yami jumped out with the valuables in a bag then set about sabotaging the royal cart, loosening the wheels and their hood caps, hoping that Dartz would get paralysed when they crashed, he didn't want the ruler dead, he wanted him brought to the gods justice, death was _too merciful_ for someone as evil as Dartz.

Miho sang a little louder and Yami began to creep away. Joey and Bakura heard the song change and jumped out to get the gold to a safe place, they were just about home free when Joey tripped with a loud 'oof' that caused the guards to look and see that they were being robbed! The girls paused dancing and singing when the guards shouted and everyone else looked to see Joey and Bakura running for the hills. Dartz looked inside and his eyes widened "Robbed! I've been Robbed! You incompetent fools! Get the girls! They're in this!"

Vivian, Teá and Miho screamed and tried to run as the guards went for them but then another voice shouted "Dartz!"

The called leader leaned out of his carriage and glared in vivid hatred "Yami Atem!" he growled.

Yami stood smirking and covered in Dartz's jewels to bait him, he stood confidently with a bow and in one hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. He laughed mockingly and with an air of freedom that irked the tyrant barely thirty meters away. "Here I am!" he raised his arms mockingly "You didn't even see me coming. As usual, I'm one step ahead" he laughed again.

Dartz's forehead was pulsing with veins with his vivid anger "Get him!" he ordered and the guards left the girls to charge at Yami. Yami pulled a few arrows and shot running guards in the feet to stop them running and in the arm to make them drop weapons, but he never killed them, they were just here on orders, it was Dartz who deserved their pain. The same Dartz who hid behind braver men, he was hiding in the carriage and only looking out every few seconds to see if Yami had been killed yet, like a big coward.

Bakura and Joey appeared and lead the girls to safety, into the infinite city, down the well where the money was. Joey patted them on the back "Nice work girls"

Teá looked up at the surface world "Where's Yami? Is he alright?" she bit her nails and shifted form foot to foot in panic. "Oh Ra, if he's hurt-"

Bakura snorted "Trust me, wench, Yami'll run circles around them before they even realise he's gone" he had a smile that made the scar on his eyes stand out and wrinkled slightly, he looked a little scary.

Joey nodded with a grin and agreed with his albino friend with a laugh "He'll be here any moment without a scratch" he assured them with a thumb up.

* * *

Yami ran and jumped up on top of the guard who had just pounced at him, flattening him into the sand. Yami ran forwards and smirked at Dartz "Is that the best you can do? You sit and shout while your men take all the shots? Some King! I expected more!" he taunted.

Dartz finally took the bait and shouted "Chase him!" the horses moved the royal carriage about five steps before the wheels failed and the cart crashed, the horses got loose and ran off, Yami caught one and road off with his signature purple cloak bellowing in his wake, laughing in triumph the entire way.

Dartz stumbled out of the broken carriage and screamed in frustration, punching the carriage angrily "You failures!" he shouted at the guards who cringed in pain and fear "I should have you all killed for your incompetence!" he pulled out his sword and everyone moved back as he held it ready to strike. Weevil ducked under the blow and Dartz shook his fist at the sky "I'll Kill you Yami Atem! Just you wait! I'll have your head on a stick if it's the last thing I do! I'll see you dead!"

Rex gulped and said to Weevil "Whoa, Yami Atem's really done it now, eh?"

Weevil nodded with a wobble of fear in his voice "I've never seen Master Dartz so angry… but what are we going to do about the carriage?"

Dartz turned to him with a glare "I'm so glad you asked, Weevil" he snapped. And then used his sword to point, making everyone cringe away as he did so "Everyone who can walk, will pull me home as the horses have vanished thanks to your stupidity!" and he sheathed his sword and sat in his carriage while everyone roped up and began to pull the heavy carriage and half empty tax cart back to the Palace.

Rex glared a Weevil "I blame you for this" he growled as they heaved the heavy wooden broken wheeled carriage back to the former Pharaoh's Palace. Weevil just glared back at him.

* * *

Yami jumped off the horse and into the well, sliding down the rope and landing with a grunt "Everyone alright?" he asked the five waiting accomplices.

Teá jumped then rushed up to him and grasped his arms, holding his hands in hers "We were so worried!" she half shouted.

Joey grinned and shrugged lazily "See, Teá, not a scratch on him, nice work Yami" he added with a wink.

Vivian and Miho smiled at each other "Very impressive" Vivian said after a moment.

Miho made a humming noise of agreement "And we all heard the crash, it sounded impressive, you did very well too… so much gold!" she looked at the fourteen bags stuffed full of gold as well as the smaller bag of jewels that Yami had over his shoulder.

Bakura smirked "All things considered, this is a slow day" he snickered at the girl's shocked expressions as he picked up the heavy bags and heaved them onto his back "Well, grab a bag and let's get you home"

Yami pried Teá's hands from his shoulders "I'm alright, Teá" he told her firmly.

Teá blushed and jumped back "Oh, sorry, of course you are…" she got a grip, she knew that he was engaged to Yugi, if Dartz still believed that was a different story… but Yami wasn't available. She lifted a large bag and stumbled along after her friends and the men leading the way.

Yami relaxed when Teá kept her distance and her feelings to herself. Joey and Bakura quickly sorted out some money and gave a good amount to each girl for their help. Yami smiled at the three, "Bakura and I will escort you home, Joey can you get the money sorted before Seto get's here?"

Joey jumped at the former high priest's name but nodded "Sure I can, just let me get started" and he began counting equal amounts into bags that they would hand out later to the people in the villages near the Palace, who were suffering the worst from the taxes Dartz ordered them to pay.

* * *

Yami pushed open a trap door that lead out of a, apparently, solid rock wall "All clear" he said and helped each girl out like a gentleman should. "Thanks for the help girls, I really appreciate it, that was a big risk on your parts" he thanked them sincerely.

Miho grasped his hand and said "Our pleasure and honour to help the rightful ruler of Kehmet" she said. Vivian and Teá nodded and bowed to Yami before leaving with calls of "Long Reign the Pharaoh!"

Bakura chuckled as he stood by Yami "Still loved, eh Yami?"

Yami smiled a little "I don't deserve it"

Bakura snorted "You say that but you're the one who's putting the most effort into taking Dartz off his pedestal, cut yourself some slack, Yami" he slapped him on the back and said "If you wanna visit Marik we'd better go now" Yami smiled and ducked back into the trapdoor, setting the booby-trap before he followed the albino down the carved corridors. Yami visited Marik mainly for one reason… to visit his Father…

* * *

**Long live puzzleshipping!**

**Yugi: Huray!**

**Yami: *waves flag mockingly***

**Ryou: *Smiling and clapping***

**Wow, I think I broke my voice with all that cheering. Anyway; this chapter is basically: Yami kicking royal ass!**

**Yami: Sweet.**

**Yugi: You were awsome! *Kisses cheek***

**Yami! Don't make out with him in the authors notes! Save that for your 'alone time'. *ignores Yami's glaring* I'd just thought I'd let people know;**

**This isn't the disney Robin hood. I am going along with those guidlines for most of it, but as you can see, it's a lot darker than the happy happy chibi fluffy disney version. Dartz being an incest for one. (completely gross, but never fear Karma is a bitch, and Yugi has a knight in shining armour, or a shirtless one and I'm not sure which he'd like more *laughing*)**

**Yugi: *blushes* do I have to answer that?**

**No. also the; Infinite city is Sherrwood forrest, in my twisted way. I got the name from some other anime that I can't remember the name of, if I do remember I'll tell you.**

**Ryou: Please review, then we can get to the chapters that have Yugi and me in them!**


	3. Tomb

***Squee!***

**Yugi: Why are you so happy?**

**My best reviewer just reviewed! I'm so happy I might even glomp Marik!**

**Ryou:... *shocked* Umm... d-did you have coffee this morning?**

**No, I'm banned remember?**

**Yami: Is my aibou in this chapter? I want to get to our hot sexy kiss.**

**Yugi: *blushes* Stop teasing me!**

***Awww face* you two are the cutest ever! *hugs them both* Sorry Yami, your make out sesson will have to wait until after chapter five, that's when Yugi makes his appearance, you too Ryou.**

**Ryou: At last! I was getting bored.**

**Well we can't have that, you could always help me write, at the rate I'm going I'm going to run out of chapters to update. I'll try and do one per day but in reality I'm not writing fast enough to keep that up! (Wai! Crying)**

**Yugi: Don't worry, I'm sure they'll forgive you if you write them really well.**

**Okay... Yami, I need to tell you something! I may have to kill you off in this fanfic.**

**Yami: ! Why?**

**... I wanted to do an agasty Fic... Ryou? Disclaim for me?**

**Ryou: I feel for you Yami, Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Robin hood.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Valley of the Kingswas a maze in its own rights, it was complicated and each and every tomb had separate and unique traps to stop Thieves from disturbing the Pharaoh's eternal rest. Yami looked around at the tall entrances and felt a slight awe that his ancestors were all here in one place.

Bakura's eyes were always glinting, the one with the scar had more veins in the whites than the other eye because it had recovered form an injury that he refused to talk about. He had promised not to steal anything from here but Yami always kept an eye on him just encase. Bakura raised a hand and sounded a Jackal's howl three times into the valley. After a wait there was a return howl that sounded a little wilder than Bakura's.

The King of Thieves smiled and turned to Yami "They're at your Father's tomb" and the two began walking to the most recently filled resting place.

Even after a year of the animalistic communications Yami still couldn't figure out how Bakura could both transmit and pick up so much from just a simple sound. He shook his head "I swear you and Marik must be part Jackal to understand that sort of howling"

Bakura smirked "You're just jealous" he returned smartly then looked up as he heard something. He smirked "Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"You trust me with your life and reputation right?" Bakura began innocently.

Yami frowned "Life, sure, reputation… not so much. Why?" his suspicions were raising and he wasn't sure what Bakura was up to, and wasn't entirely sure if he should trust him when he was talking in that tone of voice.

Bakura smirked "Step to the left, right now"

Yami did as he was told, and not a moment too soon. Marik fell right in the place he was going to walk if Bakura hadn't redirected him. Marik landed with his face in the sand and growled "Damn it all! I thought I'd finally gotten the upper hand on him!" the insane platinum blond cursed.

Bakura laughed "You'd have to get up way earlier than that to get Yami on his back, Marik, especially when he's teamed up with me" he added smugly. Yami rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

Marik got up and smirked at the two of them. He had wildly spiky platinum blond hair that looked like someone's hair after they had been struck by lightning, he had lavender eyes that were bloodshot most of the time and he had a deep tan with some black and navy blue tattoo's dotted around his body. He was taller than Yami and Bakura and had muscles like they did, and a bit more bloodlust than Bakura had -if that was possible- which made him rather crazy and insane sounding at times. He had a long tunic with a sandy coloured belt and a black cape. "So, you here to visit your old man?" he asked mildly.

Marik was the last in a line of tomb keepers, Dartz forces had wiped out most but him, and he was sheltering the Ishtar family that included Malik, his lover.

Yami nodded "Yes, I am. I hope we're not causing any trouble"

Marik shrugged "Ah, forget about it, it get's rather lonely up here anyway. Hey, Bakura, some idiot soldiers triggered the trap in the tomb at the bottom"

Bakura's eyes lit up "The one that you bet would cut a man clean in half?" Marik nodded with an evil grin. Bakura waited "And?"

Marik began cackling "Right down the middle" he demonstrated by tracing a line from his forehead to his stomach "_Trust me,_ he's not_ half_ the man he used to be" and started insanely laughing at his own joke. Bakura laughed too, making it sound more insane.

"Marik, it's only funny to people like you" a cold voice said.

Yami looked up in surprise then smiled "Hello Seto"

Seto smiled briefly at his cousin, before glaring at Marik "And you have to clean up the mess, remember? Can't have other learning from his mistake and getting into the treasure rooms"

Marik instantly shut up and began to grumble irritated. Seto turned to Yami and said "How have you been, cousin?" Seto was very tall with icy blue eyes and a glare to match, he was high priest in the Pharaoh's court before Dartz came along, he had tan skin, brown hair and was the only one other than Isis to have escaped with his Millennium Item; the Rod.

Yami shrugged "Can't complain really, managed to face up to Dartz and got away without a scratch"

Bakura grinned "Got some good booty too. Joey's back at the main room sorting it out, he'd waiting on you so you'd better get going"

Seto nodded after a moment of thought. Seto and Joey normally handed out the money to the people because Bakura and Yami were too easily recognised by the guards. Seto didn't have his fine robes anymore, he only had a plain tunic with a rope belt and a cloak with a hood because he needed to keep his identity hidden as much as possible so he wouldn't be caught and executed. "I'll get to him right away, good to see you Yami" he said as he began to leave.

Yami returned the comment and then turned to Marik "Lead the way, Marik"

Marik nodded and began walking into Aknamkanon's tomb, his life story was displayed on the walls and there were many hidden traps as well as magical ones, shadow monsters lurked in wait, seeing if these visitors were a threat but they didn't attack as they sensed that not one was here to steal or disturb the mummified Pharaoh. Yami felt a little sadness seeing his Father's sarcophagus but he kept going back to see him.

Halfway through the maze that guarded the tomb some voices were heard "I won fair and square!"

"You cheated! You can't move that piece until you've got three red coins!"

"I did not! Just because they were stuck together-"

"Please, children! Be quiet! What would your Father say if he saw you fighting over something as silly as this?"

Yami paused and said "Marik? Do you mind if I visitIsisfirst?"

Marik looked over his shoulder and then shrugged "Go ahead, I'll come too. Feel like waiting Bakura?" he asked, slightly tauntingly.

Bakura grunted and followed Yami into the hidden room he knew was there. Yami pressed the opening tile and entered the secret family room of the frowning at her two children; Ishizu and Mailk. She was a very pretty woman who was in her late thirties yet looked younger. She had black hair that she wore in a headdress and blue eyes that saw more than others very wise and a very good healer, she was also a priestess of the Pharaoh's court before the slaughter forced her and her family into hiding, she was a priestess of Imhotep the god of healing. She wore no gold, having given it all up to help the poor people with taxes -only holding onto the Millennium necklace-, and only had a simple white cotton dress now.

She looked up as the door opened and gasped "My Pharaoh" she bowed quickly.

Yami smiled at her "Hello Isis, you don't have to bow to me, until Dartz is gone, I have as much status as you do" he said evenly, greeting the woman who was almost like family to him when she wasn't being formal.

Isisrolled her eyes "You're the rightful ruler, and I'll never stop believing it" she vowed.

Ishizu giggled, the daughter was the spitting image of her Mother when she was a little younger, only she was slimmer in the torso area and wasn't as tall yet, she also had two locks of her hair beaded and over her shoulders. She had a brown robe that was ladylike and stitched with basic decoration. "How are you Yami?"

Yami smiled at her, she was nineteen and was very much like her Mother. "Very well thank you, and yourself?"

She glared "I'd be better if Malik didn't cheat at my game!" she jabbed a finger at her younger sibling in her anger.

Malik looked a lot like Marik only his hair wasn't lightning zapped and he was slimmer and less muscled, his eyes were clearer and he was a bit more emotional than his lover look alike. He snickered "I don't cheat you're just a sore looser" he shot back, he possessed a witty mouth at times and it often got him into trouble as often as it got him out of it.

Yami chuckled and shook his head "Just have a rematch and don't count that game, good to see youIsis"

"And you Yami" she returned and went back to fixing a torn tunic.

Yami slid the door closed and smiled at Marik "It never ceases to amaze me that you took them in, seems rather kind for a psychotic loner like you, no offence" he added after a beat.

Marik just grinned evilly "Well… Malik was pretty hot and having them around really lightened the dead place up a bit, and now I've got Malik-pretty as mine, and _only mine_, so I'm not regretting" he laughed slightly insanely before leading them on "Come on, you've got places to be and the day's not getting any younger"

Bakura smirked "So you just let the Ishtars stay with you because you thought you'd have a chance to get into Malik's pants?"

Marik grinned "In a sentence" he agreed.

Yami sighed and tuned their dirty conversation out while they journeyed around the last few corners to his Father's sarcophagus. Marik and Bakura paused at the entrance. Marik didn't speak but Bakura offered a little humanity "Wanna go in by yourself?"

Yami hesitated then nodded "I'll only be a minuet…"

Marik and Bakura exchanged a glance as Yami entered the tomb. "Poor guy" Marik muttered.

Bakura nodded and tightened his grip on his dagger "Must be tough seeing the guy who killed your entire life riding at the top…" he snorted "I'm gunna put Dartz's entrails over my garden patch before I'm done with him"

Marik pouted "Leave some for me"

Bakura snickered "Sure I will, you can mutilate his face"

"Sweetness"

Yami stood at the side of his Father's sarcophagus and hesitantly laid a hand on it. "Hello Father" he murmured. The wooden casing was engraved and decorated with names, titles and a rough resemblance to the man in the tomb. Yami sighed and bowed his head and just stood in silence for a minuet "I can't believe it's been a year, I haven't won Kehmet back, yet, Father. I'm sorry I let Dartz take over and do this to our people" Yami's lips twitched in a smile "I get the feeling that it'll be ending one way or another soon though, and the Millennium necklace shows some sort of light at the end of the tunnel… I wish you were here… I wish this had never happened" and he collapsed at this Father's side.

Bakura leaned around the door "You alright Yami?"

Yami looked over his shoulder and nodded sadly "I'm fine… I'm coming now"

Bakura nodded "Okay… Joey and Seto should be at the village by now…" he turned the subject back to business, something that wasn't painful for Yami to talk or think about.

Yami nodded and slowly got up, brushing his fingers over the hand carved onto the wood before murmuring goodbye and turning to leave. Bakura let him pass and looked across at the tomb of the former Pharaoh blankly. He didn't speak and only looked at the sarcophagus that held the mummy of the man he originally blamed for his family's slaughter. Bakura grunted and wrinkled his nose slightly "Sorry for blaming you" he muttered sourly before he turned and stomped back to Yami and Marik.

* * *

Marik lead them back to the entrance, Isis, Malik and Ishizu were there to bid Bakura and Yami farewell also. Yami smiled at Malik "Keep Marik in line for us" he said with a smile. Malik looked over his shoulder at his lover who was holding him in his arms, he turned back to Yami and nodded with an affirmative sound.

"I'll keep him out of trouble, Yami, don't worry"

Yami smiled and then looked at Ishizu, she held out a package with a shy smile "We found these on some of the dead guards" she said. Yami opened it and saw a sword and dagger.

Bakura looked over his shoulder and snatched the dagger right away "Ah, this is a beauty" he said with a gleam in his eyes, admiring the point and the way it shone. "Never tasted blood I'd bet" he said as he pocketed it. "Cheers, wench"

Ishizu rolled her eyes at the term, used to it by now "Your welcome, please stop by again soon" she said earnestly.

Yami squeezed her hands in his "We will, keep safe" Ishizu nodded, not blushing or acting like someone who was interested in him, because she wasn't. Yami liked that about her and saw her as the sister he never had in many ways.

Isissmiled at him as he prepared to leave "Phar- Yami" she changed her mind at the last second. Yami paused, the woman looked at her children before stepping closer and saying softly "I'm asking you as a friend… could you please, please find out what happened to Mahad?" she looked determined but Yami could tell she was sad talking about her missing herself "If he's dead I want to know who, why, when and how… and if he's alive…" she shook her head and looked at her feet.

Yami put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye "I'll keep an ear open, I promise. Take care, goodbye!" and he walked out of theValley of the Kingswith Bakura at his side. Bakura opened another entrance to the infinite city and with a glance around jumped into the underground city right behind Yami.

The city was carved out of stone, looking like underground tombs without the decorations, pillars held up the ceilings in the larger rooms and the place was illuminated with flames or glowing crystals, some places were enchanting and others creepy. It appeared endless and there were often staircases going down further into the earth as there were hundreds of levels according to Bakura who had been here the longest.

There was a large advantage to having the infinite city on your side, you only had to know about a few entrances and then you could just vanish off the face of the earth… the city could house more than a thousand people and still be potentially empty, Yami and Bakura only used a few of the rooms because it wasn't wise to wander off and get lost…

Because, if you wandered far enough… no one would hear your screams for help…

* * *

**And that's the third chapter! I had to put this in to set the scene a little more. Hey! Anyone want to guess what part Mahad plays?**

**Yami: No! I want to know why your planning on killing me off at the end of the fic! You're a heartless author if you do!**

**My new nickname in my gang of friends is Ice Queen so I think that heartless comes with the package Yami.**

**Yugi: *Sobs***

**Ryou: *Pats on the back* Amme-chan, you made Yugi cry...**

***Hugs Yugi* I'm sorry Yugi, but it just seems the best way at the moment to finish off this fanfic, I'm out of ideas otherwise.**

**Yugi: *still crying* B-b-but y-you c-can't k-kill him! I'll d-die if I-I'm n-not with h-him!**

***Pats back* Yami, get over here and hug your hikari!**

**Yami: *Cuddles* don't worry Yugi, We'll all ask Inu-chan to team up with us. She can try and change Amme-chan's mind if we cant'.**

**Ryou: I'm with you two. Please review! And try and change her mind! The ending will be a heartbreak to every puzzleshipping fan!**


	4. Bless and Honour

**Alright! Now for some puppyshipping action! Seto and Joey start us off in this chapter.**

**Yami: Are you still going to have Dartz kill me at the end of the fanfic?**

**Possibly, I've neot heard enough complaints against this idea.**

**Yugi: But it's cruel!**

**Ryou: Don't worry, if everyone who reviews says that they want Yami to live then Amme-chan will have to change the ending.**

**I don't own Robin hood or Yugioh. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Joey peeped out of the exit and looked around carefully, listening and hesitating. "Are you going to move mutt?" came Seto's irritated voice from just behind the cautious blond.

Joey growled "Shut it, you jerk. If the city is discovered then it's all fine for you, you can just go back to the Valley of the Kings and hide there, but it's important to some, and we can't risk being seen by just any arrogant punk"

Seto growled back, knowing he was right but would never admit it. "Just hurry up" he snapped.

Joey rolled his eyes then crawled out and looked around again "All good, hand the bags out, quick!" Seto threw one out at his feet and Joey put it over his shoulder and then helped Seto out before closing and disguising the entrance to the infinite city. "Got everything?"

Seto glared "Just hurry up mutt!"

Joey glared back "Shut up if I wanna make sure you ain't lost a shoe or something!" he half shouted at the icy eyed teen before stomping towards the village.

Seto blinked then followed at his own pace, his longer legs making up for Joey's speed, he was a little surprised that Joey was trying to be nice. But being Seto he'd never apologise for something that small to someone like Joey "We can't spend all day stuck underground, Joseph" he said lowly, the two boys entering the village and trying not to attract too much attention.

Joey glared up at the taller and said "It's Joey, not _mutt _or _Joseph_, Jo-ey" he spelled out angrily. "If you can't get my name right I wonder how you ended up high priest-"

Seto clamped a hand over Joey's mouth and turned his face to his, glaring and their faces closer as he glared and gripped Joey's jaw. Joey blushed at the closeness, having a crush even though all they did was fight, Seto ignored the blush and said "Don't shout my former position out to the world, mutt. Dartz still wants me dead for being a supporter of the Pharaoh" he hissed to the blond.

Joey nodded and Seto slowly let go. "Sorry" Joey mumbled before rubbing his jaw and then complaining "Man, why'd you have to grip so hard?" he winced.

Seto smirked "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've got a loud mouth that I can only just manage to shut up"

Joey blinked then glared "Alright! Shut up! Or I'll knock that pompas ass of yours into next week!" he punched one hand into his fist.

"Not fighting are we?"

The two jumped at the new voice and looked up fearfully. Ushio, the tax collector, a large, greedy and suspicious man who often took some of the gold for himself to be rich, he had small piggy eyes and a body like a gorilla's but he did possess a little brain which made people fear him and very wary around him, including Seto and Joey. Ushio's pale skin and black hair made him look sickly and he stood out a mile away.

Joey slowly let go of Seto's shirt and Seto stopped fisting his hands, they didn't step apart though. Joey wrinkled his nose at the gorilla and said "What's it to you if I wanna knock this guy's head off?"

Seto discreetly pulled his hood up to hide his identity. Ushio might recognise him as the former high priest or he might not, but Seto never took chances like that. Ushio smirked "There's a peace breaking penalty now, just thought I'd let you know, any fighting results in a cost of five gold coins" Joey and Seto blinked and Seto kicked Joey in the shin to keep him from blowing up in an argument that could get him hurt. Joey winced but got the hint and shut up. Ushio smirked and walked on by, swaggering because he was untouchable. "Have a nice day" he drawled.

Seto and Joey glared at him until he was gone "Bastard" Joey cursed under his breath.

Seto agreed with a grunt "Let's go before he comes back" Joey nodded and the two began their normal visits to each house, entering and giving a bag of coins saying to each household; "A gift from Yami Atem"

Some of the regulars knew when to expect this and even had secret compartments to hide the coins. Valon, a blacksmith smiled as he took some from Seto "Ra bless and honour Yami Atem" he said with a wide smile and he hid the coins. Seto nodded and prepared to leave when Valon turned his blue eyes to Seto seriously "Hey, there is something you might wanna tell that Yami if you see him"

Seto unfolded his arms "What's that?"

Valon pulled a piece of parchment out from under a pile of clothes "This, a wanted poster. He must have seriously pissed Dartz off caus' that's serious money the Phoney is offering for his capture"

Seto looked at the poster and frowned at the offer of one hundred thousand gold coins for his capture, dead or alive. Seto looked up at Valon "When did this come out?"

Valon shrugged "Earlier today, he must have done something"

Seto groaned mentally, _Yami you fool, now look what your reckless robberies have caused!_ "I'll get the word to him, take care of yourself" he said before leaving.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village some children sang happily "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" inside an orphanage boys and girls were dancing around a black haired little youth who was turning twelve. He had blue eyes and a mop of long black hair that got into his eyes a little, he was tan but not as much as other desert born children. He was smiling widely at the singing and dancing his friends were doing for his birthday.

Mai, the orphanage owner knelt and presented a present wrapped in while linen as she sang with the little ones. She had long blond hair and tanned skin with simple cotton clothes as did most of the children wear "You are Pharaoh for the day son, happy birthday to you dear Mokuba"

But just as the song was ending the door burst open and Ushio entered the room with an evil smirk "Happy birthday to you" he sang tauntingly.

Mai gasped and stood up, pushing the little ones behind her as much as she could, the orphans not needing any encouragement, they all scrambled away from the hulking giant as soon as they recognised him. Mokuba clutched his present to him and paled. Ushio smiled around and then leaned down, like a bird of prey over a rabbit, and said to Mokuba with false warmth "Well now, that little package has some property in it"

Mokuba trembled as he nodded "Y-yes M-Mr U-Ushio S-s-sir" he stuttered out. "I-it's my b-birthday p-present"

Ushio crouched and nodded "It sure is, why don't you open it?"

Mokuba eyed him worriedly but opened the material just the same, his eyes lit up and he gasped out "Oh Mai! Three gold coins!" he began to tip them into his hand when Ushio swooped in and snatched them.

Mai gasped then lost her temper, and it was never pretty to be on the wrong end of her temper "Have you no heart? We've all waited and saved to give them to him!" Mokuba's lip trembled and he turned into the arms of his best friend Noah as he began to cry, Noah being an Atlantian orphan who had blue-green hair and pale skin with slightly longer limbs than a child of thirteen should have. Noah glared up at Ushio while Mokuba cried.

Ushio just smirked "Well that's very thoughtful of you, stupid woman, but taxes come first. And the family that saves together… pays together" he chuckled triumphantly then turned to mock the sniffling young boy "Don't cry you wimp, King Dartz wishes you a happy birthday too"

Mai growled "We could care less about that no good Phoney Pharaoh! Get out of my house!" she shrieked at him and punched him in the jaw, right under his chin and sending him backwards, flying right into the street. She stormed up to the door and said "Take that to your King!" before slamming the door and locking it. Mai turned and knelt before Mokuba and pushed his black hair out of his eyes "Oh, I'm so sorry Mokie" she said trying to sooth him.

Mokuba rubbed at his eyes. His close friends Leon, Rebecca and Noah all stood around him holding him "W-worst b-birth-d-day e-ever" he choked out.

Mai winced and her purple eyes swam with tears too. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mai got up and picked up a boom, holding it like a sword "Ushio, if it's you you're going back to the Palace in pieces!" she threatened before opening the door. Mai gasped at the sight, there was a hurt man in a cloak of brown, leaning on a crutch and wincing.

"I… I've been robbed… could you p-please help me?" he coughed out weakly.

Mai at once opened the door "You poor thing, come in. We don't have much, but you can rest a while" she held his elbow and let him inside.

The hurt man winced as he lowed himself into their only chair "Oh… thank you, Mam" Mai shut the door and stood and listened while the stranger talked again. "Now, did I hear someone singing about a birthday just now?"

Mokuba sniffed and nodded "Y-yes sir… but that mean old U-Ushio t-took my b-birthday present" Noah rubbed his shoulders.

"We all saved up so long to give him those gold coins and Ushio just took them like that" Noah flicked a wrist to show how much work had gone in an instant.

The hurt man looked down at Mokuba in sympathy "Did he really? Well head up little guy, and don't mope over it" he brought a hand up and pushed the hood back "The day's not over yet!"

Mokuba stared "Oh my Ra! It's Yami Atem!" he half shouted in amazement.

Yami smirked and stood up, discarding the worn brown cloak and revealing his outfit, complete with the signature purple cape. "Happy Birthday Mokuba"

Rebecca gasped, she was a young girl of eight summers with blond hair and baby blue eyes, she held a teddy that had seen better days and was seldom seen without it. She clapped her hands before saying "Wow, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters" her cheeks blushed pink when Yami winked at her.

"The very same"

Mai had a hand over her heart "Good gods, I never thought I'd get to meet you personally Pharaoh Atem" she said with a bow, many of the children copying.

Yami raised his hands "Please don't bow, its Mokuba who's Pharaoh for the day" he smiled at the startled, but happier youth, and knelt to his level "So cousin, how old are you today?"

Mokuba smiled widely "I'm twelve years old, going on thirteen!" he said at once, very proud to be at that milestone.

Yami appeared impressed "Twelve! That does make you the little fighter" he put a hand behind his back and brought out a toy bow and a single arrow that was just a pebble covered in material so it wouldn't hurt anyone. "And I've got just the thing for a young warrior"

Mokuba took it with wide eyes "For me?" Yami stood up and nodded. Mokuba stared at it and then said "Gods… thanks, Yami. Hey how do I look, huh?" he posed with the arrow.

Another friend, one who had a crush on Rebecca, who had brown eyes with pale skin and freckles and unusual purple hair that he kept tied back with a spare bit of rope. He tilted his head then shook it with a sigh "Not much like Yami Atem" he said crossing his arms. He was ten and people called him Leon.

Yami looked at the slightly downhearted Mokuba and said thoughtfully "Yes, there is something missing…" he snapped his fingers after a tense moment, enjoying the suspense. "That's it!" he pulled off his cape and put the head opening around Mokuba's shoulders "There you go"

Mokuba looked amazed and touched the fabric with wide eyes "Oh gosh…" he turned and hugged the surprised Yami and looked up with big eyes "Thank you Yami, thanks so much"

Yami smiled and patted his head "Seto would never forgive me if you didn't enjoy your birthday"

Mokuba and several of the children all gasped. Mai leaned forwards "The high priest is alive? I thought he vanished" she looked overjoyed.

Yami nodded and looked at Mokuba "Your brother misses you very much, Mokuba and sends his love for today, he hopes you'll forgive him not being able to be here himself, so he ordered me to come by instead" he smiled and said "You understand, it's still too dangerous for Seto to just walk around"

Mokuba nodded "I know, I'm so glad to know he still cares about me"

Yami smiled, his red eyes warm "He made that bow with his bare hands, you won't believe how many splinters he got" he chuckled at the memory of his cousin's ruined hands. "Happy birthday little cousin, now go out and enjoy it" he pushed Mokuba playfully towards the entrance.

Rebecca smiled as the young boy tripped on the cape "It's too big for him" she snickered.

Mai frowned and shushed her "Mind your manners young lady" she scolded.

Rebecca apologised and ran out after Leon and Noah. "Goodbye Mr Yami Atem, come again on my birthday!" Yami laughed and waved them off, the other orphans filing outside one small group at a time to play elsewhere or to do chores.

Mai clasped her hands together "Thank you, Yami. You have made his birthday a wonderful one" she turned to him fully and shook her head in amazement "How can I ever thank you enough?"

Yami smiled and pulled a bag of gold out of his pocket. "I only wish I could do more" he pressed the bag into her hands "Here, this should keep the roof over your heads for a while longer" he pulled on his disguise and lowered the hood with a final reassuring smile to the teary Mai. "One day Kehmet will be restored again, you'll see"

Mai watched as he limped, playing his character perfectly, away down into the streets and then into the desert "Oh Ra, Yami Atem… you've done so much to keep our hopes alive. Gods honour and bless you" she said as she rubbed her eyes dry of the grateful tears that were flowing.

* * *

**So can anyone guess why Ushio is the sherrif? Or Tac collector? anyone who's watched season 0 will know.**

**Yami: *cuddling Yugi***

**What are you doing Yami?**

**Yami: What does it look like? I'm spending as much time with my aibou as I can before I'm killed! *cuddles***

**Ryou: That was a bit mean of you Amme-chan, please reconsider?**

**Alright, I will, But Only if people review againt Yami's death. Please Review!**


	5. Hidden fortress

**It's chapter five! Now this is where Ryou and Yugi appear!**

**Ryou: At last, I thought it would take forever for us to get our story spotlight.**

**Yugi: *nodding* but it's here now, Ryou, so think of it that way.**

***humming while filing nails* Listen, I've been thinking, because many people have been asking me to not kill Yami... I'm considering a different ending, but I don't promise ANYTHING I think the legend would be more tragic if at least one of the hero's died.**

**Yami: *enters with snacks* well at least there's a chance of me not dying.**

**Ryou: *sips tea* That's a good thing, I hope Bakura doesn't end up dying.**

***Drinking coffee* I haven't made any plans to but, things always change. Yugi could you disclaime before I go hyper on caffine?**

**Yugi: *climbs into Yami's lap and snuggles* Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Robin hood, please review and enjoy.**

**Ryou: We'd also like to send a quick dedication out to someone called SuperSpeed, because we can't reply to your review we're just going to say hi in the authors notes; thanks for reviewing and I hope yoiur hunch about Mahad is right.**

***begins to go hyper* Enjoy!**

* * *

Mokuba ran over a sand dune, right out into the desert where they wouldn't hit anything. Leon leaned over his shoulder "Is Yami Atem really your cousin Mokuba?" he asked with wide brown eyes and tousled purple hair. He wore a shirt that was slightly too small and a pair of shorts all simple white and cream coloured.

Mokuba nodded "Yeah the former Pharaoh was my uncle and my older brother is Yami's cousin as well" he grinned widely, proud and showing off slightly. He had shirt that was a little too big and a pair of shorts, again in simple colours.

Noah sighed in amazement "Wow, that's so cool, Mokie. I wish I had a brother or cousin…" he said longingly. Only Mokuba had family, a brother and cousin, everyone else only had each other and Mai to be their family.

Rebecca pulled on Mokuba's sleeve, being the shortest she had to pull on clothes to get attentions a lot "Can I wear the cape please?" she begged with sparkling blue eyes that Leon in particular had no defence against.

Mokuba blinked in surprise "Why?"

Rebecca smiled widely and blushed "Yami Atem's my hero" she cuddled her teddy and just smiled girlishly as the three boys blinked at her. Rebecca wore a dress that was really an old large shirt as money was so scarce clothing and style wasn't the best.

Mokuba looked torn then shook his head "Sorry Rebecca, I'll let you have a try of it tomorrow, it's my present really and it's my birthday"

Rebecca looked disappointed but nodded after a moment of thought "Alright, it is your birthday…" she looked up at the taller boy and then asked "But you promise I can have a try of it tomorrow?"

"I promise" Mokuba said, patting her on the head warmly then taking aim with his new bow and arrow.

Mokuba pulled the arrow back and pointed it at the sky. Noah and Leon winced, Noah put a hand on Mokuba's arm "Aren't you aiming it a bit too high Mokie?" he and Mokuba were best friends so he was allowed to call him by his nickname, no one else apart from Mai would ever call him that because Mokuba had a temper that rivalled his brothers when they used it without his permission. Some had been on the wrong side of his temper before and everyone had vowed to never be on the wrong side of the youngster ever again.

Mokuba shook his head at the question "Trust me" he said and fired, it flew high and strong, a beautiful shot and landed in the sand a little way away. Leon and Rebecca cheered and Mokuba smirked with his hands on his hips "That's how you do it" he said as he ran to pick it up, his three friends right behind him.

He handed his bow to Noah "You have a go now, Noah"

Noah blinked his green eyes in shock, seeing the present of his best friend in his hands "Are you sure Mokuba? This is yours and it's very special to you…" he hesitated, he didn't want to lose the arrow or damage the bow at all and risk his best friend's friendship with him. Noah had an all in one tunic with shorts underneath.

Mokuba smiled with happy blue eyes "I'm sure, we'll each have a go"

"Even me?" Rebecca asked in shock, not thinking she'd get a go because weapons were really meant for men and boys.

Mokuba patted her head "Yeah, even you, girly" he teased.

Rebecca frowned and cuddled her bear "Don't call me girly!" she protested with a whine. "Grr! Grr!" she made the bear growl at her friend "Don't call Rebecca girly!" she made the bear growl out, waving its paws threateningly as if it had claws.

Leon laughed with the other but put an arm around her "He didn't say it like that to be mean, or anything Becky" he reassured his secret crush. Rebecca blushed at her nickname, only Leon ever called her that, and hid behind her teddy bear again.

Noah smiled and had his turn with the toy, Leon and Rebecca both fired it as well and each time they did they went a bit further into the desert. Rebecca's shot wasn't as good as the others because she was the youngest but she did do very well for a first time. It landed right by a wall of rocks. The rocks, if you looked at them from above, made a right angle shape and hid something behind it.

Leon looked at it with curiosity "I've never been here before" he said and asked Noah "Could we look around a little?"

Noah and Mokuba exchanged a glace then Noah shrugged "Just a quick look, we have to be back in time for dinner" he warned everyone before they all started running around the big rock to see what was on the other side.

What they saw amazed them. Rebecca was the first around the end of the rock as she was smaller and faster and she stopped in shock. Noah and Leon bumped into her and Mokuba fell on top of all of them. "Hey what's-" Noah looked up and stared with a dropped jaw.

Rebecca wriggled out from under the three boys and then said in a small voice "How long has that been there?"

Hiding behind the rock was a large fort. It was rather pretty, the stones all pale and whitish with the top ones engraved with patterns that were lovely to look at. There was greenery growing at the top of the thick and tall walls around the fortress, flowers and trees that brought out the best of the castle. There was a hint of a small castle, possibly going into the right angled giant concealing rock because the wall made it look very small compared to any other Palace. Noah looked at the symbol over the iron gates and said "It's one of Dartz's. That's an Atlantian crest over the door"

Leon blinked and said "Maybe he hides out here when someone's tried to assassinate him. Like a secret back up Palace?"

Mokuba nodded "That's probably what it's for. That's a lot of defensive precautions" he looked at all the watch towers, and the panels that would reveal cannons or catapults if the fort was attacked. It was like it was guarding something special or precious.

Rebecca gripped Leon's arm "It's pretty…" she mumbled into his but nodded, it did look rather fairytale styled.

"Maybe it belongs to Dartz's wife?" he offered.

Mokuba shook his head "Dartz isn't married. Remember? We don't have a Queen. Seto once told me that he was one of the few royals who was allowed to chose their own Prince or Princess" normally they were given a choice out of a select few or were betrothed to some other royal.

Noah nodded "I remember now"

Leon looked at Mokuba "Are you going to shoot again? Or should we go home?" he eyed the Palace that could have guards in it.

Mokuba looked carefully and said "We'll make our way back like we did coming here" he positioned his arrow and fired, but the arrow got caught in a gust of wind and went towards the hidden fort instead. Mokuba put a hand over his mouth when he saw his precious only arrow go over the wall.

Leon winced "Oh Ra, now you've done it!"

"Right in Dartz's back yard" Rebecca squeaked.

Mokuba bit his lip then ran forwards towards the fort. Noah gasped and shouted "Mokie, you can't go near that place, we don't know if it's safe"

Mokuba kept running "My brother made me that arrow!" he yelled back and kept running towards the fortress. Noah and Leon exchanged a glance then ran after him with Rebecca right behind them. Mokuba ran around the fortress and found a hidden back gate on the other side of a little lake filled with lilies. He ran across the tiny bridge, only one at a time could go over it in single file, and pressed his hands up to the iron gate.

Rebecca reached him first "Mokuba! You can't go in there!" she said, grasping his arm and tugging him away.

Leon and Noah reached them in that "If you're found Dartz will chop of your head" he pulled out Noah's toy sword from his belt and pretended to slit his own throat "Like this" Noah snatched it back with an annoyed expression.

Mokuba paled but steeled his nerves "I don't care, I've got to get my present back" he began to squeeze through the bars when Noah pulled him back.

"Mokie, don't be stupid, what would your brother say if you did this?" he asked, using his brother against him to try and talk his best friend out of going and doing something stupid.

Mokuba pulled away again "I'll be fine. You all won't tell on me will you?"

Rebecca shook her head "I won't tell, but don't get hurt" she pleaded with her and Noah sighed and agreed too but with clear reluctance.

Mokuba squeezed through the bars with a thankful smile, he had some trouble as he was the chubbiest of the four so Noah had to push him a little. Mokuba snuck into the gardens and began searching for his arrow. About half way into the inner gardens he heard some laughing, he curiously peeked over the shrub he was hiding behind.

He saw two boys playing together. One had a startling resemblance to his cousin Yami, but he was gentler and more innocent in appearance, nearly childlike. His eyes were a beautiful violet and his star shaped hair was tipped in a similar colour, he was missing the lightning strikes in blond and had an extra little blond bang in the centre of his forehead. His skin was pale and he was shorter than Yami even though he was only three months younger than him. The teen was dressed in a white tunic with blue lace like silk hanging off his shoulders and a discarded cape at his feet that was a light blue like the sea. He was laughing and smiling at another teen who he was playing with.

The other teen was taller and yet he was slimmer, he had very gentle brown eyes and long soft looking white hair, he had pale skin like his friend and wore a cream coloured kilt with a white shirt and a cape that was a light green. He was holding a ball that looked well made and possibly made of leather. The albino teen giggled a little and called out "Are you ready?" their pale skin made it clearer than day to Mokuba that they were Atlantian born, yet they were talking Kehmetian flawlessly.

The star haired teen nodded "Hurry up Ryou!"

The albino teen, apparently called Ryou, nodded and hit the ball like a volley player. The star haired teen ran towards it and punched it back. The ball went over a net that was in the middle of a grassy lawn. Mokuba realized that they must live here and that these people were important or rich or both as they were well dressed and allowed to play not work.

Mokuba tore his eyes away from the teens and his blue eyes lit up when he saw his arrow. It was out in the open, unfortunately, but it was close to him.

"Ah, Ryou that was a good shot"

"Not bad yourself- Ah!" the ball hit Ryou on top of his head and he fell back onto his behind with a cry of surprise. The ball bounced away happily.

The star haired boy gasped and ducked under the net to get to his friend "Are you alright Ryou?"

Ryou rubbed his head with a small wince but smiled at his friend and nodded "I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

The star haired boy sighed in relief and helped the albino teen you "That's good" he laughed a little "You did look really silly just then"

Ryou blushed and continued to wipe the grass and sand off his back. "Where'd the ball go?" he asked when the other teen had stopped giggling at his friend's embarrassment.

They looked around as Mokuba prepared to dart out and get the arrow barely two meter from him now he'd snuck along a little more. The star haired youth sudden gasped "There it is!" Mokuba darted out and came face to face with the star haired teen. They both froze, the ball and the arrow right next to each other on the grass. The older boy recovered first "Oh, hello. Where did you come from?"

Mokuba began to shake in fear "P-please" he stuttered.

The tri haired teen tilted his head and asked kindly "What's wrong?"

Mokuba swallowed and continued to plead "Oh please don't tell Dartz…Leon said he'd chop off my head"

The teen understood and put a hand on his shoulder warmly "Don't be afraid, you've done nothing wrong"

Ryou had come over and was looking down over the other boy's shoulder with a gentle smile "Aw, what a cute little guy" he said with a giggle "What's your name?"

"M-Mokuba" the young boy squeaked out.

The tri haired teen stood up by Ryou and looked up at him slightly "Hey, Ryou? Who does this boy remind you of?" he asked gesturing to the still trembling youth.

Ryou blinked then gasped "Oh I know! The infamous Yami Atem" Mokuba blinked and started to relax when they spoke about him in an admiring way.

The other boy nodded "That's right, only Yami wears a cape that colour" he reached out and brushed the cloth that hung on Mokuba's shoulders.

Mokuba blinked "You called him by his first name…" he said in surprise. The teen nodded and just smiled as Mokuba figured it out. Mokuba gasped "Hey, you're Prince Yugi aren't you!" he exclaimed in excitement. Yugi smiled and nodded making an affirmative noise. Mokuba stood up "I can't believe I'm seeing you again!"

Yugi blinked "I'm sorry, have we met?" he looked hard at Mokuba's face and then said "Your eyes do look familiar…" Ryou looked curiously as well then jumped when Yugi clapped his hands "I've got it! You're Seto's little brother aren't you?"

Mokuba nodded and held up his bow and recovered arrow "I am he made these for me"

By the gate Rebecca sneezed and Ryou glanced over in surprise. He saw the three children duck out of sight when they saw him looking and he chuckled and pulled on Yugi's tunic "Yugi, don't look now, but I think we're surrounded by little ones" Yugi leaned around him and saw the three poking heads leaning around the gate.

Mokuba looked as well "Oh! They're my friends"

Yugi smiled at once, his eyes lighting up "Well, would you go over and invite them inside for me? I think they're a little shy"

Mokuba nodded and jogged over to his friends "Hey, everyone. We're allowed to come in"

Leon gasped "You snitched on us?" thinking that Mokuba squealed to keep himself from trouble.

Mokuba shook his head "No I didn't. You just got seen, they told me to invite you guys inside for a while"

Rebecca looked at Noah "Do you think it's safe?"

Yugi saw them hesitate and called out "It's alright everyone! Don't be afraid. Please come in" Ryou nodded and smiled with the ball in his hands. He waved encouragingly.

Noah looked at Mokuba "Do you think we should?"

Mokuba pointed at Yugi "That's Prince Yugi"

Leon blinked "Dartz's little brother?"

Mokuba nodded "Don't worry, my brother and I knew him when he was younger, he's awful nice, come on" he pulled on Noah's arm and Rebecca slipped through a moment later.

Leon jumped in after then and called out "Hey, wait for me!"

Mokuba stopped in front of Yugi "Here they are, these are my friends; Noah, Rebecca and Leon. We all live together at the Orphanage"

Yugi smiled at them "Hello, I'm Yugi and this is my personal servant Ryou, he's also my best friend"

Ryou smiled "Nice to meet you all"

Rebecca blushed and hid slightly behind Leon"Wow, you're very beautiful Prince Yugi" she murmured.

Yugi laughed slightly "Thank you very much, I think your very pretty as well" Rebecca nearly squealed in joy. Yugi turned to Mokuba "Why are you in an Orphanage? I thought you'd be with your brother…" he gasped and continued fearfully "Dartz didn't…?"

Mokuba shook his head "No, Seto's alright, he gave me to Mai so that I'd be safe from the soldiers. If I tagged around with him I might get captured then he'd come and save me and get hurt"

Yugi sighed in relief "Thank the gods for that. I'd hate it if anymore died because of my brother"

Ryou put a hand on Yugi's shoulder "You can't keep blaming yourself Yugi. It's your brother's fault not yours" Yugi nodded sadly.

Noah blinked and said "Don't you like your brother?"

Yugi shook his head at once "No. Not a bit anymore, he used to be very nice to everyone…" he trailed off "Then he changed. He stopped me from visiting Yami and when he took over Kehmet he locked me in this fortress to keep me safe and hidden from the world" he gestured around at this magnificent Palace, albeit on the small side but big enough for Yugi, Ryou and a few servants and guards, but it was still a prison no matter how ornate it was. "I'm not allowed outside unless I'm at my brother's side and surrounded by an entire army"

Ryou nodded "It's true I've seen it happen"

Yugi sighed "I'm very sorry for what happened to your country. Kehmet should have never been open to my brother if it would have avoided such an ugly name"

Leon nodded "I think so too. Mr Yugi? Can I ask you something?"

Yugi looked at him "Of course" his violet eyes were sparkling warmly.

Leonhesitated "Are you still going to marry Yami Atem?"

Noah nodded "Yeah, Mokuba told us that you and Yami Atem were sweethearts"

Yugi blushed and looked at Ryou for help, the white haired teen gestured him on. Yugi pouted at his lack of help and said "Well… um, you see this was several years ago before Dartz took over Kehmet"

Mokuba looked curious "Did he ever kiss you?"

Yugi blushed harder, Ryou giggled, Yugi never thought talking to a few children would make him talk about his love life. "Um… no. But he gave me this the last time I saw him" he pulled a silver cartouche out from under his tunic and both his and Yami's full names were engraved into either side. The children looked with wide eyes. Yugi smiled longingly "I remember it so well"

Rebecca piped up an embarrassing question "You gunna have any kids?"

Yugi and Ryou spluttered a little and then laughed nervously "Um…" Yugi shook his head "I don't think so, anymore, no" he was blushing so red he should have had blood coming out of his nose.

It was common knowledge that Yugi could have kids, most people knew that he'd had the operation when he turned twelve. Noah looked at Ryou "Why are you blushing?"

Ryou squeaked and Yugi flashed him an evil smile, payback for not supporting him in his embarrassing moment "He can have children too"

Leon made a confused noise "He's had the operation too?"

Yugi and Ryou nodded "Yeah" Ryou said "Dartz and King Ironheart didn't want to do the operation on Yugi without knowing about any side effects, so they did a test version on me first when I was eleven and then after a year of no problems they performed it on Yugi"

Yugi nodded and put an arm around Ryou "When I found out that they'd tested it on a 'disposable' orphan first" he looked disgusted with the term his brother had used to describe Ryou. "I immediately went out and found him to apologise for him being dragged into this mess, I spent some time with him and I wanted to get him out of the orphanage so I asked my Father if I could have Ryou as my personal servant" the two boys smiled at each other.

Ryou sighed "Best day of my life, I found someone who was a little freakish like me" Yugi elbowed him playfully and looked mock outraged, Ryou grinned "And I got out of the orphanage where people teased me for it"

Rebecca sighed "Wow, that was so nice of you Prince Yugi"

Yugi raised a hand "Just call me Yugi"

"Prince! There you are" everyone jumped at the voice that shouted from the other side of the garden. The children all hid behind Yugi and Ryou but the older teens relaxed at once, knowing it was only Yugi's bodyguard.

"Mahad, please stop scaring our guests" Yugi scolded playfully.

Mahad was a very tall man, he was a Kehmetian magician and former priest of the Pharaoh's court. Dartz kept him around to be Yugi's bodyguard because he was the best magician in both kingdoms, Mahad was only spared under this condition. Luckily Mahad liked Yugi so he did his job well, Yugi liked him as some sort of uncle or older brother and Mahad returned the affection to his little charge. He had a desert tan, lavender eyes, and long brown hair that he wore under a head dress. He had robes of white and some gold to show he wasn't an ordinary servant, he had been stripped of his Millennium item -the Ring- and was given a staff to channel his powers into instead, it looked a lot like the one his Ka had.

Mahad was smiling warmly at Yugi "You should tell me where you are, Yugi. H-how did they get in?" he asked, shocked that some children from the village had found their way into the fortress.

Yugi patted their heads to let them know it was alright "They came in through the back gate, they're small enough to squeeze through the gaps. Children, this is Mahad, my friend and bodyguard"

Mokuba blinked "You're alive?" he gasped.

Mahad stared at Mokuba and then smiled "I am. I trust Seto got away as well?" he asked, letting the younger boy rush up to him and hug him.

Mokuba leaned back and nodded "Big brother got away just fine, he's seen your family"

Mahad gripped Mokuba's shoulders slightly "They're alright?" he asked, looking overjoyed, Yugi and Ryou did as well. "Where are they?"

Mokuba shook his head "Seto doesn't even tell me where he's staying, but I know that they're alright… Malik has a lover" he added when he thought back to the last conversation with Seto.

Mahad blinked and sighed "As long as he's happy… it's good to see you kid" he messed up Mokuba's hair warmly. Mokuba laughed and waved him off, Mahad grasped a corner of the cape Mokuba wore and said "I thought only Yami wore a purple cape?"

Leon spoke up "Yami Atem gave that to Mokuba for his birthday earlier"

Yugi gasped, _Yami…_ "Happy birthday, Mokuba" Mahad and Ryou echoed him.

Mokuba blushed "Thanks…"

Rebecca pulled on Ryou's hand "Could we play with the ball too?"

Ryou looked at Yugi and Mahad, they both nodded. Ryou smiled at her "Its fine, come on, let's all get into teams" he pulled on Rebecca's hand and Leon at once shouted that he was on her team. Noah ran right behind them and pulled Yugi along.

Mokuba took the cape off so he could run easier and they all began a great game. No one kept score because they were too busy having fun. Yugi sat at the side, Mahad watching not playing, and Yugi's hands pulled the purple cape into his lap and he ran a hand over it longingly. Yugi pressed the fabric to his face and sighed, _it still has his scent…_ he thought as the soft fabric brushed over his cheeks.

The children were all sitting down for a rest and Noah saw Yugi holding Yami's cape "Yugi?" the Prince jumped and pulled it away as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Noah and the other children looked at him "Do you still love Yami Atem?" Noah asked.

Yugi stiffened and blushed, then he curled his knees up and warped his arms around them "I'm sure he's forgotten all about me…" he said sadly.

Noah jumped up and pulled out his toy sword "Oh not Yami Atem!" he pointed the sword at Leon, making him scoot back when the wooden blade was jabbed at him, "I'd bet he'd storm the fort gates! Fight the guards!" he put the sword into the air in triumph "Rescue you, and take you to the infinite city"

The children all cheered and Yugi smiled at the idea, his secret fantasy. "Oh I wish" he whispered, Ryou heard and poked him in the side.

Mahad chuckled "Just a moment there, lad. You've forgotten _King _Dartz" he pointed out.

Noah scoffed "That old Phoney Pharaoh can't touch Yami! He doesn't scare me!"

Rebecca leaned onto the blushing Leon "I'm scared of Dartz, he's cranky…"

Mahad smiled and his staff as a sword with a cranky chuckle "Ha! I King Dartz! Challenge you to a duel!" he faced Noah who blinked in shock. Mahad tapped his staff against Noah's sword, but didn't hurt the boy "Take that you vagabond!" he said in Dartz's accent.

Noah grinned suddenly "Down with the Phoney Pharaoh!" he called out and began to mock duel with Mahad.

Mahad, playing Dartz perfectly, saw that Noah, or Yami in their game, was better than him at swordplay and picked the front of his robes and ran with a womanly scream of terror, Noah in hot persuit, Leon, Ryou, Mokuba and Yugi in tears of laughter and were clutching their stomachs and covering their mouths.

"Slice him to pieces!" cheered Mokuba.

Yugi stood up and the two duellists danced around him in their playful fight. Yugi put a hand on his forehead dramatically "Oh save me, my hero save me" he pleaded with giggles every other word.

Mahad purposely left his foot out and Noah gave it a smack with his sword. Mahad at once yelped and clutched at his foot "Ouch! That's not fair! You incompetent guards! Save me! Get him!"

Ryou started punching the ground in tears of laughter "That Dartz alright!"

Noah smirked "Now I've got you!" and pretended to stab Mahad in the chest.

Mahad caught the sword and held it between his arm and his side and he played out a very dramatic death scene "Oh you got me! You're too strong for me! Ohhh! The blood! I'm dying! Ohhh…" he groaned and toppled over with a grunt and was still.

Noah stood by his head and said softly "Did I hurt your foot?"

Mahad opened one eye "Na, barely stung, now this is were you take the Prince off to the infinite city" he closed his eyes again.

Noah stood up and rushed up to Yugi, pulling on one of his hands "Come on, Yugi, let's go!"

Yugi let himself be lead away with a laugh "Oh my brave hero! Thank you so much for freeing me" Noah let Yugi go when they reached a bench. Yugi looked around "So now we're in the infinite city"

Noah shrugged "Yeah I guess so. So now what happens?"

Yugi laughed "Well normally the brave hero gives his Prince or Princess a kiss"

Noah pulled a face "A kiss? Yuck! That's gross"

Yugi laughed "You won't always think so"

"I'll take that kiss!" Rebecca shouted, running across to them with her arms wide. Yugi caught her and kissed her on the cheek, making her squeal in delight.

Leon and Mokuba made their way over with Mahad and Ryou. Noah looked confused "Not on the lips?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head and tapped his lips "Only one person is allowed to touch these"

"_Yami is_" Ryou coughed out behind a hand.

Yugi glared "Shut up!" he said embarrassed.

"Prince Yugi? Oh Prince Yuuuugiii?"

Yugi, Ryou and Mahad paled. Yugi stood up and gripped Rebecca protectively "Oh gods, not Weevil!" he gasped out. The children all gasped, knowing all about the little dweeb who kissed the ground Dartz walked on, he wouldn't hesitate to tell Dartz that they were here if they were caught.

Yugi looked up at Mahad "Can you get them out? I don't want my brother to hurt them"

Mahad nodded "Yes, quickly children follow me"

Yugi waved after them "Goodbye everyone, I'm sorry you have to leave like this, it was so nice to meet you!" he added then rushed with Ryou to cut Weevil off so that he wouldn't see the children sneak out the back gate. Yugi and Ryou appeared around a corner and nearly bumped into Weevil. Yugi gasped "Oh sorry, I didn't see you"

Weevil grumbled and said "Your brother wants to see you in his office"

Yugi blinked "He's here?"

Weevil snorted "No. He's at the Palace, you're to come with your bodyguard to see Dartz before the sun sets, you must teleport there right now, or else" he added smugly.

Yugi seriously doubted the 'or else' but knowing his brother's temper didn't want to push it. "Alright. Mahad! Please come here!" he called.

Mahad walked around the corner and smiled at Yugi "Yes my Prince?"

Yugi nodded at Weevil "We're to go see my brother, he want a meeting with me. Could you teleport us there?" Ryou stood by Yugi, not about to let his best friend go out to see that monster on his own.

Mahad sighed and nodded, not liking taking Yugi to that tyrant anymore than Yugi liked seeing him "Of course, coming too sir Weevil?" he asked politely.

Weevil nodded imperiously "Obviously I am you old crackpot! Now hurry up! Master Dartz is impatient!" he shrieked and shrilled.

Mahad nodded while trying not to wince at the unnatural pitch "Close you eyes, everyone" he advised and then cast a spell that took all four of them to the interior of the Pharaoh's Palace instantly.

* * *

**Yami: *chuckling* well that was fun.**

**Yugi: *blushing* Why Ryou? Why are you teasing me?**

**Ryou: Hey I didn't write this!**

***All look at author* *author sipping drink* What? Oh, I see. Well I thought that Ryou would be a personal servant because then Yugi would have a friend his age, and I figured Dartz would have Yugi heavily guarded, so why not have a magicial bodyguard? Basically I've split Lady Cluck's role into Ryou and Mahad's roles in this fanfic.**

**Ryou: I can have kids too?**

***nods* I thought that it would make more sense that way, because if it's a new operation it wouldn't be done on anyone important would it?**

**Yami: Makes sense, and now you and Bakura can have a family at the end of the story.**

**Ryou: *nosebleed***

**Yami! Stop mentally scaring the hikari's! And anyway, I've made it more than obvious that you and Yugi are going to be together in this fic. So don't just say stuff to Ryou!**

**Yugi: *blushes* I thought you didn't write lemons...**

**I don't! and who said there would be one? Yami! Quit corrupting people! Dirty minded muse... Please review, and SuperSpeedy, was your hunch right?**


	6. Have you forgotten me?

**Happy Summer Holidays!**

**Yugi: Yay! No school for six weeks!**

**Ryou: It's going to fly by, so let's make the most of it.**

**I would if it would stop raining, the weather is messed up over my house, I tell you.**

**Yami: Nevermind, just means you'll be typing and updating faster.**

**That's true. I've got a request from several reviewers; telling me not to Kill Yami, but to knock off Seto, Marik, Bakura-**

**Ryou: NO!**

***Jumps* Hey, calm down, since when do I give into pressure?**

**Ryou:... you don't.**

**Yami: Does that mean I'm still in danger of dying?**

**Yugi: *puppy eyes***

**... *Oh boy* look, I'm considering it, as soon as I've got an ending that's dramatic and legend-like that doesn't involve a death then I'll use it, but on the other hand, a death would make it both dramatic and something out of a myth; like Thor and the Midgard serpant, "After killing the midguard serpant Thor succums to it's venom anyway..."**

**Ryou: Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh, or Robin hood, please enjoy and give her some ideas to end this differently as she's so bent on killing someone in this fanfic.**

**You know it, please enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi stood before his brother's office with a nervous aura. Ryou bit his lip and looked up at Mahad who was tense as well, they didn't like the gentle Yugi alone with the evil King. Weevil knocked smartly on the doors, they had snakes for handles and the eyes appeared to glow green. "Master Dartz? Your bother is here to see you" Weevil announced.

"Enter" came the brief, drawled reply.

The doors were opened outwards, Yugi send a reassuring smile to Ryou and Mahad "Don't worry, I'll be fine" he told them before entering, the doors automatically swinging shut behind him. Yugi looked down the room and saw Dartz writing at his desk, the wood furniture was all dark ebony in the office. The tiles were grey and the green shaded candles made everything appear slightly green. Yugi took a breath before speaking "You wished to see me Dartz?"

Dartz put down his quill and nodded, he gestured to a small couch and said "Please sit down, you look so awkward standing"

Yugi hesitated before doing as his brother requested and sitting down "Why the sudden summon? You normally ask for me after breakfast" Yugi tried not to appear too tensed up, but he couldn't help it. He was so scared and nervous around his brother, knowing that his brother lusted after him in a way that was just wrong made Yugi's heart pound in fear whenever he was close or alone with him, he didn't want his brother to touch him or look at him in that way. Luckily Dartz had been too busy with taxes and Atlantis and chasing Yami to actually forcing Yugi to sleep with him, Yugi was always constantly worrying that Dartz would get round to it one day soon…

Dartz stood up and looked out of the small window, his hands clasped behind his back like a soldiers, but Yugi already knew that he was cowardly, he would only get involved if there wasn't a chance of him getting hurt. Dartz spoke with the same drawling tone "That vagabond has stuck again, dear brother"

Yugi blinked "Yami?" he asked, but he already knew, Dartz didn't call anyone else a vagabond apart from Yami.

Dartz growled "That insolent bastard, he openly mocked me and stole half the taxes for himself on the way back!" he punched the wall and winced as his knuckles throbbed. He calmed after a moment "That's why I'm back so late, he got away with both the horses as well" Yugi nodded, even though he hadn't noticed at all because he was kept in a separate castle. He could tell his brother was very angry. Dartz turned to Yugi and said "You're very quiet"

Yugi jumped and looked at his hands "I'm not sure what to say. I don't hate Yami like you do, Dartz" he reminded the older softly.

Dartz frowned and Yugi wondered how anyone stood up to that look "You should. If he had his way he'd steal you from me as well"

Yugi looked up at Dartz, and met his mismatched eyes "I'm not yours Dartz, and I'd hardly call it stealing me" Yugi sighed, _Oh I wish he'd come and steal me away, I won't mind one bit._ "Please let me go outside some more? You can't keep me in that tiny fortress forever, I'll get sick" Yugi reasoned, he did every time he was with Dartz.

Dartz glared "I'm keeping you safe from _him_! I don't know what I'd do if he managed to get his unworthy hands on you. But I do need your presence for my plan so you may have to endure some lower presences"

Yugi froze. _My presence? What does that mean?_ He tried not to let his voice tremble "Why would you need me? What for?" Yugi gripped the seat and was tensed to bolt at first opportunity if things turned nasty.

Dartz marched over to his desk and picked up the piece of parchment he was writing on when Yugi had entered. Dartz handed it to Yugi and said "If you don't mind, I'd like to put your name in the blank"

Yugi scanned the poster "An archery contest? In three days?" he read the little article "The prize for wining this contest will be a solid gold arrow with the victor's name engraved on it, presented by…" there was a blank space just as Dartz said. Yugi looked up at Dartz, noticing that the older stood too close "Why would you want me there?"

Dartz sat down beside Yugi and Yugi tried to edge away. Dartz gestured to the poster "I want to lure that vagabond out, the only think he's targeted is wealth so a solid gold arrow would be ideal bait. And I know that he used to have… _feelings_ for you" the older sneered as he said that. "So you'd be the secondary bait, and you do want to go outside so I thought I'd offer"

Yugi blinked, _you want to trap him…_ Yugi bit his lip, he wanted so much to go out but he didn't want Yami to get captured. But he also knew the hard way that Dartz wouldn't take no for an answer "Alright, I'll be there" he agreed, trying not to think of all the times he'd been forced into things; being locked in a tower in Atlantis, being forced to not speak anything but Atlantian in Dartz's presence, being trapped in the fortress and some other minor things.

Dartz smiled, his charm like a poisonous snake's, and a hand tilted Yugi's chin up "Thank you Yugi" he said with a smooth smile.

Yugi jumped up and away when Dartz began leaning in "Dartz…" he began and then looked at the poster and said the first thing that came into his mind. "Maybe you should put that I'd be giving a kiss to the winner, that would really draw Yami out wouldn't it?" he hoped Dartz wouldn't just try and take him.

Dartz blinked then stood up also "A good idea… but, I don't want him kissing what's mine"

Yugi shook his head "I'm not yours" he said again.

Dartz took the poster and went back to writing. "Be ready for the tournament, brother. If you're the bait then you should look presentable" Yugi eagerly went for the doors "Oh and Yugi?"

Yugi paused, knowing and hating that tone of voice, it was the same one that had told him he was to be locked up where only Dartz could reach him. "Y-yes Dartz?"

"You're staying in my room after the tournament, no protests or excuses" he looked Yugi in the eye and Yugi felt sick at the lustful look in his eyes.

Yugi turned and said "Dartz… it's wrong, you're my brother" Yugi steeled himself and then said "I can't sleep with someone I don't love like a lover, Dartz. I'd rather stay in the fortress forever than that, goodnight" and he left before his brother could comment. He heard the desk chair hit the floor as Dartz stood up angrily. Yugi rushed up to Mahad and Ryou "Quickly take me back!" he pleaded, worried about his brother's temper. Mahad knew what that tone of voice meant and at once teleported them all back to the fort.

* * *

Yugi cried softly in Ryou's arms. Ryou rubbed his back "Yugi? Are you alright? What did he do to you?"

Mahad knelt down so he was at Yugi's level as well. Yugi sniffed and said "H-he tried t-to kiss me… th-then he said that I w-was to sleep in his r-room… oh gods someone just kill me I won't do that!" he sobbed.

Ryou winced in sympathy and Mahad looked outraged but there wasn't anything they could do. All of them were prisoners here. Ryou helped Yugi up to his room and they sat together on Yugi's bed, Ryou kept rubbing Yugi's back and shoulders as the smaller cried into his pillows and blankets. Mahad came in with a hot drink but didn't stay. Ryou spoke up at last "I'm so sorry Yugi"

Yugi nodded and quietened down, he sat up and leaned on Ryou for some support "I'm scared"

Ryou sighed "I know… it'll be alright, Mahad and I, we'll protect you. Give you a fake illness or something"

Yugi smiled "Thanks… oh gods help us. I wish you weren't in this mess with me, Ryou. I should have just left you in Atlantis. You'd be free there" he blubbered out in Kehmetian flawlessly.

Ryou shook his head and smiled at Yugi "But I'd be lonely. Don't worry, Yugi. I get the feeling that everything's going to be fine" he said honestly while offering a handkerchief to Yugi who accepted with a small smile of his own.

Yugi looked up at Ryou and said softly "I don't want to have_ his_ child… that's what he wants me for…" Yugi wrapped his arms around his stomach "Stupid operation, I wish we were normal"

Ryou sighed. He'd heard this before "You don't really feel like that Yugi. I know you, you like the fact you'll be a Father without being with a woman. It's only with Dartz you say such things"

Yugi laughed a little, it was slightly strained "Yeah… yeah you're right… I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you"

Ryou shook his head "What's a friend and servant for?" the two spent the rest of the evening just talking about random things, memories and trying to forget the worry and fear in the next few days. Yugi fell asleep while Ryou was talking but the albino didn't mind. He knew Yugi was under a lot of stress. Ryou tucked Yugi in and then went over to the window and looked up at the stars, _I wonder if I'll ever get to see the sky from more than outside a window?_ He wondered longingly. He clasped his hands together and made a quick with. "Please… please, to any god who will listen, please take Yugi and me away from here" he wished in a whisper before going to his own room.

* * *

Yugi woke up when the golden sunlight fell through his window. Yugi sat up and looked around tiredly. He sighed when he remembered the last night, then just smiled. _I guess I overreacted a little… I'll just use the knock out spell Mahad taught me to keep Dartz away from me._ Yugi got up, in a better mood now he had a plan against his nightmare.

Unknown to Dartz Mahad had been teaching Yugi the arts of magic. Yugi excelled in purifying magic and simple spells like sleep inducing ones, subtle and eventual ones. But Mahad insisted he learn the 'knock out' spell, it would leave a victim sleeping until you countered the spell. Yugi had practiced it on Ryou, who willingly let him and even asked him to practice it to make sure Yugi was still able to perform it, and it was the only aggressive spell he had mastered, it still needed a minuet or two to work but he could defend himself. He was just reluctant to use it on his only family.

Yugi opened his closet and pulled on a new outfit, a cream tunic with a crimson cape, he loved that colour, his brother despised it beyond rational reason, but Yugi simply adored the colour; it reminded him of Yami's eyes. Yugi opened the other door and smiled. Inside was a 'Wanted Poster' that had a very good likeness to Yami on it. Yugi sighed, Yami looked so handsome. He sighed dreamily and began swaying as he imagined dancing with his childhood sweetheart. Yugi had his eyes closed when someone entered and he froze when someone chuckled "Aren't you getting dizzy Yugi?"

Yugi looked over at the door at Mahad and frowned "Stop making me jump Mahad, it's not good for my nerves" he scolded with a pout.

Mahad rolled his eyes then said "Who were you dancing with? Hmm?" his lavender eyes were teasing.

Yugi blushed and glanced at his wardrobe. Mahad followed his gaze and chuckled "Now where did you get that?"

Yugi darted to the door and shut it, his face still a flaming red "I found it in Dartz's office a while ago…" he mumbled. Mahad chuckled again. Yugi pouted "Stop laughing at me!" he whined and banged his head against the wooden door.

Mahad quietened eventually "Ah… young love, it's a recognisable thing" he said when Yugi opened his mouth to protest.

Yugi looked down and sighed, but smiled "I'm so hopeless, Mahad… I still love him" he opened the door again and smiled longingly at the poster. Yugi glanced at the magician "Please don't tell my brother, he'd snap if he knew about this"

Mahad smiled "My lips are sealed. You know-" he sat down in the chair by Yugi's desk, Yugi's room consisting of light sandy colours and of blues and greens, a mixture of his Atlantian home and the desert. "-that no good brother of yours will have to wake up one day and see that he's going to have that vagabond he's always complaining about as an in-law"

Yugi blushed and giggled a little "Oh Mahad… but when?" he touched Yami's face with light fingertips very carefully, not wanting to damage the picture. "How long will I have to wait?" he asked longingly.

Mahad chuckled again "Patience my Prince, Patience, after all; absence makes the heart grow fonder" he lectured with a teasing grin

Yugi looked down "Or forgetful" he argued sadly, the closet door closed and Yugi went to stare out of the window "I've been away so long… what if he's forgotten all about me?" he stared at the sky and sighed Yami's name to the wind as the depressing thought filled the room.

* * *

Yami sat and stared into the deep well in the infinite city, the water showed him a blurred reflection of himself, if he looked at it with his eyes half closed… he could pretend it was Yugi staring back at him. Yami smiled as he thought of his little aibou. He could still remember the time he first called Yugi that...

* * *

_Yugi and Yami were running through the Palace, upsetting servants and causing a bomb wreck in their wake, some angry shouts followed the two racing Princes. Yugi looked over his shoulder at Yami and eeped when the taller was gaining on him, the younger pushed himself faster._

_Yami chuckled around pants and put on a final burst of speed to tackle Yugi to the ground. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's middle before the two went tumbling to the ground, Yami taking the brunt of the fall as he didn't want Yugi to get hurt because of his reckless move. The two lay panting, Yugi's back pressed up against Yami's front and the two remaining motionless for a moment. Yugi looked back over his shoulder at Yami and the crimson eyes locked with the amethyst for a moment before they both burst out laughing._

_Yugi sat up and winced, holding a hand over his side, twelve years old and only three weeks since his operation to let him bare children so he was technically still recovering from it. Yami sat up and at once was worried for his crush "Yugi? Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned._

_Yugi looked at Yami and shook his head with a smile "I'm alright, my side's just a little sore" he rubbed the operation scar for a moment longer then leaned back on his hands with his careless, carefree smile plastered over his face "Thanks for worrying about me Yami"_

_Yami blushed a little and then fiddled with his ringed fingers before saying "Your welcome, Yugi"_

_Yugi sighed and got up "I think we've made a mess, my partner in crime" he teased._

_Yami looked at the mess and winced, he got up too and said "Let's get out of here, aibou, before my Father sees this"_

_Yugi nodded and they escaped into the gardens. Yugi suddenly stopped "Yami?"_

_"Hmm?" the taller realised that Yugi wasn't following him and turned to face him. Yami saw the smaller and paler boy looking hesitant. Yami smiled kindly and asked "Is something wrong?"_

_Yugi bushed and shook his head "N-no…" he fiddled with his cape and then looked up with curious eyes "Yami? What did you call me before?"_

_Yami blinked then smiled "Aibou… do you know what it means?"_

_Yugi blushed again "Partner?" Yami nodded. Yugi looked at his feet for a moment then smiled up at Yami "I like it…"_

_Yami grinned widely and took Yugi's hand "We'll always be partners, my aibou" Yugi gripped his hand back and nodded accepting the nickname and what came with it._

_"Hey! _Yami_!"_

* * *

Yami blinked and looked around. "Yami!" he jumped as Bakura yelled his name, he got the feeling that the tomb robber had been doing that for a while.

Yami turned and looked at the albino before saying "Sorry, did you say something?"

Bakura face palmed "Eye of Ra! You're dense today, what you thinking of?" he poked at the small fire that was heating the room and their food.

Yami blinked "I'm not-"

Bakura snorted and cut him off with a snarling laugh. "Give me a break, I've been in thy exroyal presence long enough to know when something's eating you. What's on your mind? Or more importantly _who's_ on your mind" Bakura grinned evilly and his scarred eye looked a little mad in the firelight "Don't thing you can push it away, Yami, I know you"

Yami sighed and dropped his half formed protest. "Sorry… I guess I was just thinking about Yugi again" he rested his arms on his knees and looked at the floor.

Bakura looked at him "Yugi? As in the guy you were going to marry a year back? Some Prince or other, right?"

Yami nodded and ran a hand through his hair "Yeah… I can't help it, I love him, Bakura" he confessed longingly.

Bakura smirked with an idea for his friend "Then what are you waiting for? Climb the castle walls" he stood up dramatically "Sweep him off his feet and carry him off in style, little guy'll be head over heals for the old hero routine" he plopped back down with more low chuckles.

Yami rolled his crimson eyes and snorted, but that thought had often crossed his mind and he would have jumped up and sprinted to his side and done just that if he only knew where he was "It would never work, Bakura. I haven't seen him in years" he said sadly, missing Yugi very much.

Bakura blinked "Didn't your old man make you sit down and talk to him?" the albino leaned back against his hands while he stirred the pot absently, his trademark scowl in place.

Yami nodded hesitantly "Yeah. But when Dartz became the King of Atlantis, Yugi's visits slowly stopped" Yami leaned back against a pillar, the last time Yugi and him had stood face to face was when they were sixteen, it had been two entire years since they'd been together. They still exchanged rare letters until about six months before his Father had died, Yami had the feeling that Dartz intercepted them and stopped Yugi writing back. Yami knew about Dartz's feelings towards Yugi, he often saw the tyrant in his youth staring at his brother in a way that wasn't ever going to be accepted or right.

Bakura blinked at Yami's explanation and made a face "What a bastard, so has he locked Yugi up in a tower in Atlantis then? Keeping him under lock and key and away from you and your thieving hands" he grinned wickedly at the innuendo, but Yami didn't react to it.

Yami shrugged "I think he must have, I haven't heard so much as a rumour to where he is, it's like he'd vanished off the face of the earth" he waved a hand and stood up trying to get the restless feeling from his limbs.

"Or just from your limited ears" Bakura muttered with a grin.

Yami glared "Are you going to keep mocking me through my pain?" Bakura opened his mouth to say _yes_, but Yami ranted on, clearly he'd been keeping this locked up inside him for a while "How would you feel if you didn't know about the one you really cared about? How would you feel if you spend every night falling asleep wondering if he was safe and happy and, for the love of Ra, not at his own brother's mercy? I go through that every day! Missing him and wishing I was with him! Don't you know what I'd give just to look into his eyes one more time?" Yami punched a pillar in his rage "But No! I'm stuck with my faulty memory of him that doesn't even come close to the real thing!" Yami glared at the dumbstruck Bakura "How would you like any of that on your shoulders?"

Bakura didn't answer for a long time, then he turned back to the fire and said gruffly "Your hand's bleeding" Yami looked down at his knuckles and saw that his friend was right, he must have broke the skin when he was hitting the stone pillar. Bakura threw him a cloth to hold over the wound and then stared into the fire solemnly. "You never said you felt like that" he commented at last.

Yami sighed and sat down opposite the fire and food pot. "Sorry"

Bakura shrugged "Get it off your chest" he advised in his grumpy way. Jabbing the fire almost angrily, but Yami knew that he was really in deep thought. "Where's the little guy now then?"

Yami sighed in exasperation and raised his arms a little "I don't have a clue. I don't even know if we're in the same country!"

"You are"

Yami and Bakura looked as Joey, bouncing and grinning, and Seto, scowling and looking about five seconds away from strangling someone, entered from a tunnel. Bakura raised a hand "Well look what the jackals dragged in" he greeted.

Seto glared and instantly snapped at him "Shut it! Yami, I've told you before to not draw too much attention to yourself, and now look at what you've caused!" he marched over and thrust a piece of parchment in Yami's face.

Yami took it warily and his eyebrows rose when he saw an illustration of himself with a large sum on his head. "Wow. We must have rubbed him the wrong way" he handed the poster to Bakura who grinned sadistically.

"Not a bad likeness" he commented with another snicker "And not a bad price either… too bad we made twice as much from the tax cart or I would be saying let's pretend to hand you over so we can get the prize money"

Seto's colouring went from tanned to white with rage, his head snapped back to his cousin and he glared coldly "You robbed a treasury cart!" he exclaimed, he couldn't believe that his cousin had been that reckless! "You know that Dartz always travels with his money now!"

Joey put a hand on Seto's shoulder "Cool it, priest. We got away alright, and no one in the villages is a fool enough to believe this price promise, Dartz is just baiting then, his money's more important that his ass. Give him the choice and he'd be walking around buttless, though you might call it an improvement"

Bakura and Yami chuckled lightly at the thought.

Joey pushed Seto to the side and held up another poster "I've got some news too, got this when some guards rushed from the Palace, I tell ya, they're painting the place poster!" he unrolled the poster and cleared his throat. "You'll be interested in this Yami" he added before he began reading from the paper. "_Three days after the tax collection date an archery contest will be held by the Palace walls. Contestants need only give a name and bring their own bows and arrows to enter, the contest will consist of four rounds, with only the best progressing each time, judged by Captain Rex. The prize for wining this contest will be a solid gold arrow with the victor's name engraved on it, and a kiss from its presenter Prince Yugi-_"

"What!" Yami yelped.

Joey jumped about a foot in the air and blinked as Yami snatched the paper out of his hands "That's what it says"

Yami reread the part about Yugi and felt his hope jump about a mile skywards. Bakura saw his face and read over his shoulder and smirked "Hey, looks like we found your man, wanna go get him? I'm sure a kiss from you would make the guy follow you anywhere"

Seto blinked then interrupted "Your not seriously thinking about entering? Think you dolts! If Yugi's there Dartz and half his goon squad will be there too, the place is a death trap, just leave it be"

Yami looked up and glared "This is my one chance to see Yugi again"

Seto smacked his own forehead. "For the love of Ra's eye! You've got to have the brains of a cockroach to go through with this!"

Yami raised an eyebrow "You know a roach is best known for surviving?" he teased while Joey and Bakura started chatting about what each role would be in the plan.

Seto glared and jabbed Yami in chest "Dartz knows you well enough to know that you'd never pass up a chance to see Yugi, the very fact he's offering his own brother as part of the prize just shows that this is a trap. And look at the way it's spelled out, you don't even have to give your real name to get in, no family check ups, no crests, it's too easy"

Yami scanned over the document and nodded "It is. But it's my choice to fall into this trap, and I'm going" he finished with his smirk and glare that he used when he was a royal. Seto faltered under the look of such confidence and Yami turned away from him to talk about what role each would play.

Joey swallowed a mouthful of food and said "Well, the way I'm seeing this, man; Yami's entering in disguise, we'll have to work on that" he added as he went off on a tangent. "One of us should be in the royal box, if Dartz acts up then one can just snatch his brother or slice his crown off his shoulders"

Bakura smirked "That'll be me" he just shrugged at the shocked stars "I'm thinking that I can pull off the disguise of Lord Mitzaki"

Yami blinked "Wasn't he killed in the invasion?"

Bakura nodded absently "_Yeah_… but who's to say Dartz remembers every man he cut down? And I have an old crest of his, they'll let me in, it's solid gold, I keep it just encase I need it to enter a place with high security" he rummaged around in a large sack and pulled out a golden crest.

Yami nodded after examining it "Sounds good, we'll need a lot of makeup for this" he realized with a groan. Joey just laughed, Seto was trying not to smile at his cousin's self inflicted torment. Yami muttered a few curses then said "And what about you and Seto?"

Seto blinked "What makes you think I'm going to be involved in this suicide?"

"By the way your still here and listening" Yami supplied without looking at him "As you were saying Joey"

Joey nodded and said "Well if we were in the crowds we could see the best escapes and see how tight the security is, not to mention we'd be looking out for spies like the dweebs"

Yami nodded seriously "Sounds good… could you pull that off?"

Joey raised a hand with a thumbs up "Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly"

"Good"

Bakura smirked and threw Yami his bow "You'd better get practicing then, if you wanna be the lucky winner" he snickered "You've gotta get it right first time"

Yami smirked and stood with a bow and three arrow. He turned around and quickly fired, shooting a target about fifty yards from him. He turned again, just as quickly and fired at another target, just as far, then one at Seto. It hit just an inch above his head. Yami smirked and lowered the bow "Still need to practice Bakura?" he asked with a smirk.

Bakura's jaw was hanging open.

Joey laughed "Yami could win this contest standing on his head!"

* * *

**Yugi: What a cute flashback! *Heart eyes***

***stare* e_e' er... Yugi did you have suga by any chance?**

**Yugi: What? Me? No! Yes! Maybe? Chocolate...**

**Ryou: *looks nervous* Guilty, I let him have half of a kitkat.**

***Stare* Are you mad? Never give Yugi chocolate! He'll be hyper until the next update! That and why didn't I get any?**

**Yami: *pulls Yugi into his lap* Aibou, calm down before you hurt yourself. *Kiss***

***Holds up sign to block their makeout session from the viewers* That'll calm him, not! Please review and if you have an idea for an ending that doesn't involve a hero's death, please tell me in a review. Thank you! Come on Ryou, let's go get pizza.**

**Ryou: Alright! *walks out away from makeing out couple***


	7. Fair day!

***depressed* *****depressed* *****depressed* *****depressed* *****depressed* *****depressed* *****depressed* *****depressed***

******************************Yami: *whispers to Yugi and Ryou* what's with her?**

******************************Ryou: *Holds up satistics sheet* There are at least seventeen people following the story and she's only gotten about five reviews, and some of those are annomanous(sp). Then what really depressed her was that over 150 people have viewed the latest chapter and not left a comment.**

******************************Yugi: Oh... I can see why she's so down now. *hugs author* don't be sad Amme-chan. I'm sure you'll get some more once you've finished.**

******************************... *hugs back* can I have a group hug?**

******************************Yami & Ryou: Yeah *group hug***

******************************Thanks... *drinks coffee to get a bit hyper and not depressed* Alright, I've got some reviews to reply to:**

**SuperSpeed:**** The idea of a near death is a good one the I'm considering, thanks for the input. Yami is voting for that one.**

**Alverna:**** That is a very creative idea, but I'm not sure it'll work in this fanfic, I'll consider it as well because I did SO NEVER think of that idea, it's just pure genious! I think Seto's voting for that one because he'll get to show off how smart he is. :)**

**Clockwork Soul: Killing off Dartz instead would make everyone happy, lots are voting for that one and I'll most likely have some sort of distaster hit him before the end of the fanfic, but he's going to get that much worse before the end. (worried!)**

**I think that's everyone who gave me an idea.**

**Ryou: I'll check and we'll reply to anyone we've missed in the next chapter.**

**Yugi: Good idea Ryou, Amme-chan doesn't own Yugioh or Robin hood, Please review or she'll go into depression again and possibly discontinue because she's so sad.**

**Yami: And I want to know if I die at the end so don't make it come to that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Three days later.**

The space outside the Palace walls was very lively, the royal box was the best sitting spot as it should be, the seats were shaded in a tent like cover that had little flags hanging off the edges in Atlantian colours; blue, green and grey. There were flags on strings coloured blue, green and yellow tied to the tops of posts and other tents, lucky sellers sat on rugs with their items spread all around them. There was a large field of flat terrain that was fenced off with some large targets at one end, lines of where the archers would stand were marked out very carefully.

Guards were positioned around the place, mostly just to be crowd control, there was some slightly heavier soldier presence around the royal box and Palace entrance. People were already filling the fair ground, pleasantly surprised that there was a day of celebration in this harsh time. Mai and all her orphans had claimed a spot right by the fence to get a good view, Mokuba and Noah were placing bets on who would win. Rebecca was cuddling her teddy but her blue eyes were wide, she'd never seen a fair before. Leon was trying to sneak away but Mai's sharp eyes wouldn't allow it. Valon, Mai's love interest, was helping her out good naturedly, seemingly good with kids as they all listened to him.

Dartz was already in the royal box, eyeing up all who signed up, looking for Yami Atem amongst the crowds. Weevil was at his side, watching and noting names "No one suspicious as of yet Master Dartz" he reported for the ninth time that morning.

Dartz just kept tapping his fingers against the wood of his seat. _I know your out there, I know you're here today, I can feel it!_ Weevil looked up at the man and saw the evil glint in his eyes and gulped before looking away. Dartz smirked "What a turn out" he drawled.

Weevil nodded "Yes Master Dartz, your trap is pure genius! That fool will regret making you look so ridicules"

Dartz hummed and then said softly "My trap is baited and set, now let's see if he bites…"

* * *

Deep inside the Palace walls Yugi and Ryou appeared with Mahad. At once a small clutch of guards surrounded them. Yugi sighed and held up his hands "Please, you don't have to watch me, go and enjoy yourselves, I've got my bodyguard with me, I'll be fine, I'll tell my brother where you are so you don't have to worry" the guards nodded and moved along, expecting that response.

Ryou made a curious noise the second they were out of earshot "I wonder why he keeps giving you escorts if you just order them away?"

Yugi shrugged, he was wearing a light lilac tunic with a crimson cape and had his Atlantian crown on his head with silver wrist clasps and sandals that fit around his silver anklets. "He's just too stubborn"

Mahad snorted "Well it runs in the family, let's get going, don't wanna miss your man competing for you" Mahad was dressed in his usual attire, minus the Millennium ring, and he had a belt with a dagger in it, he had a feeling he'd need it.

Yugi blushed and turned to pout at his bodyguard "Will you stop? How will we know he's here?"

Ryou giggled, he was wearing long blue robes with a silver circlet around his head, simple with no status or crest to show he was a royal, but people would know he was important because of it. "From what you both have told me, I know he'll be there, I remember Mahad telling us that he always looked forwards to your visits, so he'd jump at the chance to see you again"

Yugi kept blushing. His eyes widened as he looked around the fair "Whoa… Dartz really went all out" he commented.

Ryou hummed in agreement "It's a nice change, oh! Can we try the fair games?" he asked, like a kid. Yugi's eyes lit up as well as he saw all the games; throw the horseshoe, find the ball under the cups, wheel of fortune, it all looked so fun!

Mahad chuckled and put his hands on their shoulders "Later, after the tournament, we've got your man to spot, remember young Prince?"

Yugi looked up at Mahad with a face that was hoping even though he was harshly trying to stop himself from doing just that. "Mahad… how will I recognise him?"

Mahad chuckled and looked around "Just keep your eyes open, he'll let you know somehow, that young man of yours is full of surprises" he chuckled as he ushered the excited boys over to the royal box.

* * *

Yami stared out from behind a tent and his eyes widened. Yugi looked even more beautiful than he remembered, the memory he had of him was a mockery of the real person. Yugi's eyes sparkled brighter than stars or jewels of deep violet, their depth reaching down into his pure soul, his skin shone as Ra's rays hit it, pale and smooth and looked as soft as silk. Yugi's hair also caught the light, the tri colours vibrant and the style eye catching, his smile outshone every other, Yami heard his laugh and felt that he'd gone to paradise as the sound echoed inside his head. Yugi moved with grace and childish playfulness, he was still Yami's little aibou even after all those years.

Yami sighed and longingly stared after him as he was lead away. Yami was so captivated by Yugi he'd failed to notice Mahad completely. _Oh Ra... strike me down today and I'll be happy._ He vowed and moved to follow him only to have both Bakura and Joey haul him back.

"You lovesick fool" Joey scolded with a chuckle "Your hearts run away with your head" he smeared Yami's face with a little dirt and Kohl to disguise his face.

Yami blushed a little and tried to catch another glimpse only to see Seto staring out instead, looking like he'd seen a ghost. "Seto?" he asked, confused.

Seto blinked, he had his own hood up to help disguise himself and his face was smeared with a little mud to hide some of his features "Yami… its Mahad…"

Yami blinked and looked around the corner, Seto pointed to the man walking with Yugi. Yami's eyes widened "He's alive… so that's where he's been all this time. Doesn't look like he's been through any rough spots" Bakura pulled him back around to face him and inspected his face carefully.

"That'll have to do it, can't do much about your eyes though, look down and squint as much as you can to try and hide them" he advised, Bakura himself was dressed in noble clothes of the deceased Mitzaki lord, he'd mudded up his hair to get some brown into it, the other whiteness could pass as grey with age, and he had his scar covered as much as possible along with a hood to hide what else some makeup couldn't.

Yami looked himself in a guards shield. He had had his hair pinned back into a ponytail and had kohl smeared all over his crimson tips and blond bangs to make him have black hair, his face was dirtied like a farmers and his clothes were of a merchants, with some black armour that was found in Bakura's private collection, he was skin covered from wrists to toes, complete with boots and he was sure he'd boil before the day hit noon. But one look at his eye and the disguise was useless. He groaned and looked at his friends "This is _not_ going to work" he said in defeat.

Joey sighed and scratched behind his head "Sorry, Yami. That's the best we've got"

Seto was inspecting with his usual scowl then picked up the kohl stick and said to Joey "Do you have a bandage mutt?"

Joey glared "Shut it!" but he held one up.

Seto took it and nodded, he glanced at Yami and said "You only need one eye to get the best shot right?" he asked. Yami nodded and then Seto moved in, he painted a scar over Yami's left eye and tied a bandage over it. "Just encase someone doesn't believe your eye is hurt" he said.

Yami looked in the guard shield again and nodded a little "That's better… if Dartz looks me in the eye thought I'm dead"

Bakura sighed "Just keep you head down, fiddle with your bowstring, do something! Ogle the midget! Just don't look at him properly" he complained, pulling at the expensive robes, already feeling hot and bothered.

Joey rolled his eyes and then said "You sure you're up for this?"

Yami nodded "We've come this far" he picked up his own bow, one handmade by himself, and his arrows that had feathers in crimson at the ends to show that they belonged to him "Let's do this"

Seto and Joey looked at each other before setting off into the crowds, going to look for spies and to keep an eye on Yami, they both had weapons under their clothes just encase something happened. Seto glared at his cousin stepped out into the crowds "I don't like this, the entire thing just has trap scribbled all over it"

Joey nodded "Sure, I got that feeling the second I saw the disguised guards"

Seto blinked "What? Where?"

Joey nodded at a guy that just walked by "They're the one's who don't talk to anyone and look around too much, no one talks to them because they're strangers, so it's easy to tell, also they try too hard. Look at that guy" he pointed to someone who looked like a farmer.

Seto blinked "What am I looking for?"

Joey rolled his eyes "If I was a farmer I'd be covered in dust and dirt form working all day, I wouldn't have time to shave, I wouldn't have tan lines from wearing armour and my hands would be practically ruined from using a hoe and axe from the age of about five" he summarised "You gotta understand people, then everyone else just stands out"

Seto nodded "In that case I've seen about fifteen potential guards walking around already, the place is infested!"

Joey nodded and leaned against the fence "Tell me 'bout it. Where's an exterminator when you need one?" Joey looked around again and smiled at some people then groaned as he saw who was scampering around "Speaking of bugs…"

Weevil came running around with his normal loud announcements "Everyone who's signing up must go to the royal tent in blue before the gong sounds!" he shrieked every few steps.

Seto glared and pulled his hood slightly lower to hide his eyes while Joey pulled a few offensive gestures and motions in the bug's direction. "Bloody termite" he muttered once the shrill voiced little imp had moved on.

* * *

Yami entered the royal tent and signed up under the name; Ammon, meaning the hidden one. Yami had a small smirk playing around his mouth in amusement at his own name choice before he left to enjoy the morning. The person noting down names had expressed a little concern for his entering, saying that he needed both eyes, Yami showed him his 'scarred' eye and said that he'd learnt to shoot with only one and that he wouldn't be at a disadvantage. The person just cringed at the fake scar, it looked nasty, and nodded without a word. Looking a little green if anything.

Meawhile Yugi and Ryou approached the royal box, unknown to the crimson eye that followed them. As they entered the royal seating area Mahad and Ryou bowed lowly to Dartz while Yugi only indicated his head before taking their seats Dartz's right. Yugi made sure that Ryou was between him and his brother and that Mahad was standing behind him to keep him safe.

Dartz smiled at Yugi and motioned for him to come and speak with him. Ryou squeezed Yugi's hand as he got up, Yugi smiled at Ryou and sent a little glance a Mahad that made the Magician and bodyguard tense up with a few spells in mind just encase Dartz tried anything. Yugi stood before his brother, making a face at the clothes he wore, he had to be roasting under all that clothing… "Yes brother?" he asked.

Dartz smiled and looked around "Have you been enjoying this event so far?"

Yugi smiled, happy that it was only an innocent question "Yes, very much. It's so nice to see people and to play the festival games, even the food is great" he said thinking about the roasted dates he persuaded Mahad to buy for him, the puppy eyes worked every time.

Dartz smiled slightly "Well then, maybe I should think about throwing these events more often"

Yugi blinked in surprise "Really? You're not worried about it being expensive or anything?" he asked, a little suspicious.

Dartz shook his head and tried to ruffle Yugi's hair but Mahad threw a static spell the second he suspected the King and Dartz just got a very sharp static shock instead of a touch of his brother. "Ouch!" he yelped. Yugi jumping in shock as well, taking the opportunity to step back. Dartz rubbed his hand and then said "If this sort of thing pleases you then I'll give it more thought" before turning to talk to Rex and Weevil.

Yugi jumped back to his chair and whispered to his bodyguard "Thanks Mahad"

Mahad smirked "My pleasure" he said without a lie, that spell had been very satisfying…

Yugi looked around and smiled as another Lord appeared, a bit late but his crest let him in. "Welcome" he greeted with a smile "What's your name?"

Bakura smiled a Yugi, trying to be regal "Call me Lord Mitzaki, honoured to meet you" he said with a bow to both him and Dartz. Bakura moved to get his seat but ended up stopping and staring at the boy next to Yugi.

The boy had hair as white as his own with pale skin to match, his hair was longer than his own and finer with a silky-cloudy look to it, his skin was flawless and smooth and his eyes were large brown with long lashes that made them look like the eyes of a doe. The boy looked up at him and smiled "Sorry sir, am I in your seat?" Bakura jumped, even the boy's voice was gentle…

"Um… no, sorry. I got lost in thought" he said.

Ryou nodded and smiled as Bakura, or Lord Mitzaki as he was pretending to be, sat next to him and got comfortable. "Nice day for a contest isn't it?" the lighter youth tried to make conversation.

Bakura nodded "Very. So what's your name?" he was curious about the pretty youth.

The boy smiled "I'm Ryou, Prince Yugi's personal servant, and yourself?"

Bakura smirked a little and Ryou felt his cheeks heat up a little. "I'm Lord Mitzaki, but people call me Bakura, don't let this guy know though" he said as he thumbed a hand at Dartz "We have a bad history"

Ryou nodded seriously "Nice to meet you"

Yugi smiled as he saw Ryou talking with someone, which was both strange and nice as Ryou was normally so shy and only spoke to himself or Mahad. Yugi looked out over the desert and smiled.

"Nice day isn't it?"

Yugi jumped and looked down out of the box, a young man with black hair and a bandage tied over one eye stood before him. Yugi blinked again "Sorry, you startled me" he said.

The one eyed man nodded "Forgive me, that wasn't my intention"

Yugi smiled "That's alright, my bodyguard makes me jump all the time" he laughed slightly.

The young man chuckled and then offered Yugi a purple flower "I know I shouldn't say this; but it's an honour to be shooting for a lovely being such as yourself" Yugi took the purple flower and blushed at the compliment. The man smirked suddenly "I hope I win, aibou"

Yugi gasped, his eyes lighting up as a light bulb went off in his head. _Only one person calls me that! Could you be? Oh gods you are!_ Yugi mouthed 'Yami' at the man.

The man nodded slightly "Call me Ammon" he said his red eye gazed into Yugi's.

Yugi smiled widely and wished he could jump up and hug him, run away with him and never look back. But he couldn't, he leaned back into his seat, smelling the flower and sighing at the scent. "Well thank you my one eyed archer" he giggled and leaned forwards again, resting his arms on the wood of the box "I wish you luck, _with all my heart_" he added in a whisper.

Yami smiled and pressed a hand to his heart before being moved along by the guards. Yugi held the flower in his hands and smiled at it. Yugi looked up at Mahad and said "You were right, Mahad" he said as he brought the flower to his nose again.

Mahad blinked and then saw Yugi watching the archers and smiled to himself "He's here?"

Yugi nodded and lightly kissed the flower before holding it in his lap again. _Good luck Yami, good luck._

* * *

Weevil jumped up onto another stand and hit a large gong and then shouted out "All archers please make your way to the white lines at the top of the field!" he jumped down and rushed up to Dartz. He bowed lowly and said "I'll watch them for _him_ your royal excellence"

Dartz nodded "Look carefully, he'll be in disguise but he can't hide some features"

Weevil nodded and vanished. As the archers approached the lines Yami saw that he did have some competition. Valon was a very decent archer, as was Ushio even though he hated to admit it. _I'll win this, I have to_. He thought determinedly, Joey and Seto nodded at him from the sidelines and Bakura gripped a dagger under his robes.

Rex marched up with the golden arrow on a velvet cushion of deep ocean blue, Rex bowed to Dartz and said "Your highness, with your royal permission we shall begin"

Dartz took the golden arrow and placed it in Yugi's hands, the boy having come over to take it, Dartz noticed the flower but didn't have time to comment as Yugi had already retaken his seat. Dartz nodded at Rex "Proceed Captain"

Rex rushed to a stand and shouted over the din "Attention Everyone!" the crowds hushed a little. Rex nodded "All archers will fire from the ten meter line first" he gestured and stood tall "Line up in groups of three, only three to a target!" he repeated. Then with a glance at Dartz said "And the tournament will begin!"

Everyone cheered and the archers stood in lines and prepared to fire. Rex stood to the side, with one arm raised and shouted "First group! Fire!" Yami wasn't in the first group but saw that at ten meters loads of people did well.

Rex inspected the shots, writing things down on a bit of slate before returning to the sides and shouting "Second group! Fire!" Yami wasn't in the second group, he was at the back as Ushio had shoved in line. He didn't bother complaining though, what was the point? The guy hardly had enough brain cells to figure out why people took turns. Rex inspected again and wrote down some more things before standing back at the stand and shouting "Group three!" Yami pulled back his bow and looked along the arrow at the target, in the stands Yugi held his breath and clasped his hands around the flower.

"Fire!"

Yami's arrow shot straight and true, it hit the centre of the target without a problem. Yugi and Ryou cheered, Yugi whispering to Ryou that the one eyed man was Yami, and clapped loudly with the crowds.

Rex inspected the arrows again and then said "The arrows I remove are those who aren't going into the second round!" he marched up along the targets and pulled out about fifteen arrows before saying "If you arrow was removed, leave the field!" the disappointed contestants left with sighs and groans.

Rex waited until they had left and then said "Those who have made it through, congrats. Now collect your arrows and go back to the next line of twenty meters! Get into groups once again and wait for my command" the archers collected their arrows and moved back to their spaces.

Valon had made it through, unfortunately so had Ushio. Yugi watched Yami and thought _You can do it Yami, I believe in you…_

* * *

**Ooooh! Yami got through round 1!**

**Yugi: Yay!**

**Ryou: But so did Ushio**

**Yugi: No!**

**Yami: I'll kick his ass!**

**Yeah you go and do that, I'm off to be depressed for more reviews, please let me read something interesting, nit just a "update soon" I'd like an opinion; what was cute? What did you like? Who thinks Yami'll win easy peasy?**

**Yugi: He does right?**

**... Yugi have you even watched Robin hood?**

**Yugi: well... no.**

**Okay, we'll all go off and watch Robin hood! That's the plan for the next hour and a bit! It'll also give me more planning for the ending. Please Review!**


	8. Chaos!

**Alright, next chapter's up!**

**Yugi: I've seen Robin hood now, this is going to be a good chapter.**

**Ryou: Yami and Bakura have stepped out tonight, so it's just us and the crazy author.**

**Yugi: *sad***

**Don't be sad Yugi, Yami'll be here by the end of the chapter, I'm sure. There's so much fluff and cute and a little violence that he'd have to be mad not to miss it!**

**Ryou: *eyeroll* you're such a fluff lover... well you've got reviews to reply to; there's a few that need some mentioning, you'd better get to it.**

***kisses forehead* alright, so let me see... well I'll do it in the order they appear in my hotmail folder:**

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep:**

**I love the penname. I am a tendershipping fan so there will be some interaction between Ryou and Bakura but, as we all know, Bakura isn't the flirty type. But it counts as cute in my book! Also it may very well be just between Yami and Ushio because that's what happens in the movie (no spoilers!) I'm glad your liking my story and BTW it's Lady Cluck not miss, but I made that mistake all the time until I had to rewatch Robin Hood to get a plotline for this story.**

**AllyChan****:**

**Whoa... keep the grabby hands to a minimum please, I have three muses who like to glomp me as it is. Glad your enjoying the story!**

**Puffin:**

**What a cute penname! Seto is basically Fria Tuck but there are twice as many characters in this fanfic so many are sharing roles, I think I said that in the first authors note... I'll check later. Glad your enjoying it so far.**

**EgyptsBlackRose****:**

**That is a good idea! Maybe I should let Dartz get captured and given to Marik for a overdue torture session (*Ryou and Yugi jump around cheering* e_e' calm down you two!) and that's a good point, unless Yami and Yugi have some 'alone time' in this story before a wedding then Yugi won't have a child to carry the throne... But I already have plans for that! (Yugi: *blushes* what does that mean? Amme-chan: You'll find out in the next chapter or so)**

**Alverna:**

**WHAT A GENIOUS IDEA! That's just a awsome, wonderful, amazing, genious, perfectly Yami Idea! I'm so putting that in there! *worships* it's pure genious! Why didn't I think of that? You are very close to becoming my no.1 reviewer here! I love it! (all of you who don't know what I'm on about check the review page and look under this name for chapter 7, it's genious!) I'll make sure to give you credit at the bottom authors note because I don't want to give anything away to those who don't know what I'm on about.**

**Alright, I think that's most of them...**

**Ryou: Phew... the authors notes are getting longer the more you write.**

**Yugi: I think she's getting some drabble out of her system while she writes these.**

**That's right Yugi! You little smartie cutie *cuddles* I don't own Yugioh or Robin Hood, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Fire!" Yami's arrow once again hit the target. Seto and Joey clapped from the sidelines. Seto suddenly saw a blur of blue and looked to see Weevil watching the men carefully from the other side of the field. He was peering and muttering and looking very suspicious.

Seto nudged Joey "That creep's up to something" he whispered, his eyes followed the man as he inspected each contestant, even daring to go out and return arrows just to get a good look at their faces.

Joey saw and glared as well "Yeah, let's get him" the two made their way through the crowd and stood just behind the ignorant dweeb. They couldn't just grab him, not with this many guards around! Their cover would be blown! So they followed him like hawks…

Bakura smiled as Yami made it to the fifth round without a flaw. He clapped along with everyone else and said "That guy's got class" he said regally, unknown to most but he was a very good actor when he wanted to be.

Dartz heard him and nodded "Indeed, very skilled" he clapped twice and watched.

Yami lined up with Valon, Ushio, and three other guys, they were now shooting from sixty meters. Rex raised his arm and shouted "Fire!" and Yami's arrow once again found his target.

The three other men went out that round, not getting anywhere near the bulls-eye mark. Rex nodded at the three contestants "Please go back to the eighty meter mark, if you all miss we'll pull it down to seventy, the winner will be the closest to the centre and if we have two or all three of you hitting the bulls-eye –which I doubt!- then we will put in the final round of one hundred meters!" people gasped and murmured in amazement, this was getting tense. One hundred meters was a rare distance…

Valon nodded at the other two "Well, good luck to ya both mates" he said as he geared up, his arrows having Mai's ribbons on them for luck, she blew him a kiss from the sidelines. He blushed and waved nervously "I ain't ever shot further than seventy"

Yami nodded back at him with a smile "And to you" he returned, making sure to put a little accent on his words so that Ushio wouldn't recognise him by voice. Ushio and Yami had a bad history, Yami had once taken every opportunity to rob him as possible before he set his eyes on treasury carts. Ushio hated Yami with a passion. Yami looked at the lines "I've never gone much further than ninety…"

He scoffed at the two "Shut it! If you two can fire any better than you idle chat then your better than that no good Yami Atem" he complained with a sneer on Yami's name, Yami felt a slight satisfaction to be right by the stupid hulk and yet he hadn't recognised him.

Valon glared "Steady on mate, it ain't every day you get an archer like him, right my friend?" he asked Yami.

Yami indicated his head with a hum of agreement "Yes, he is quite the marksman" he wasn't going to boast, he wasn't that sort of person.

Ushio snorted "If he was so great he'd be here, but he isn't. Big coward, I must have scared him off" Yami chuckled and shook his head. Ushio glared at him "Something funny one eye?"

Yami waved a hand over his nose and said "You're right, you and your morning breath probably did scare him off" Valon burst out laughing as well, slapping his knee with humour.

Ushio's eyes bulged! "Why you-"

"Fire!"

Yami fired first as he was the only one focusing on the contest while the other two fought and, of course, he got the target right in the centre. Valon and Ushio blinked, it was a large distance away and he just fired like it was ten meters! No careful aim or wind judging, he just drew and shot a bulls eye!

Weevil blinked then peered at the face and saw the one red eye that was showing on his face. Then he jumped up "That's him! That's that damned Ya-"

Seto put the cold sharp blade of the Millennium Rod, a hidden feature that only the bearer knew of, against his neck "If you value your skin, you will shut up right now, you worm" he hissed into his ear. Weevil stood very still and nodded slowly. Seto put some pressure on the blade "We're taking a walk, now move!"

Joey saw how Seto was handling it and lead the way, he opened a barrel and emptied it of the ale that was in it before turning to the sweating Weevil and saying "Get in"

Weevil looked shocked "You have to be joking!" he was cut off as the blade jabbed him in the back.

"Move" Seto ordered, his voice cold and icy like a steel blade.

Weevil whimpered and jumped in. Joey put the top on and nailed it shut while Seto blocked most people's view of what they were doing. Joey jumped off and rolled the barrel down the sand dune for good measure "Smell ya later ya worm!" he called after him. "Nice one with the knife, there Seto"

Seto hummed in agreement "Who did you think you were with Mutt?"

Joey growled angrily "Will you cut out with the dog names!"

* * *

Back in the royal box Yugi cheered and waved as Yami waved at him, Dartz saw that and chuckled "It seems to favour the injured one, little brother, hmm?" he inquired, being playful but also suspecting something.

Yugi at once blushed "Er… well yes, Dartz. He amuses me, he's very charming…" he blushed and looked at the purple flower he'd been given.

Dartz smirked "Coincidently brother, he amuses me too…" he chuckled and watched the man his little brother was so fixed on. Ryou and Yugi kept whispering furiously and Dartz was annoyed that Weevil hadn't returned so he could spy on their conversation, he liked to know what his brother was talking about.

Mahad tapped Yugi's shoulder "I just sensed something…"

Yugi looked at his bodyguard and tilted his head curiously "What?" Ryou looked up at him while Bakura listened in.

Mahad looked over at Ushio and glared "He's using spelled arrows" he said at last.

Ryou gasped "He's cheating?" he covered his mouth in horror and outrage, what a fake!

Mahad nodded with an evil glare, his lavender eyes looked stormy. "Master Dartz" he said as he stepped closer to him.

Dartz looked up at the tall Magician and asked in an irritated voice "What?"

Mahad pointed to Ushio "I can sense that that man is using spelled arrows to win, we should have him disqualified for using an advantage the other two don't"

Dartz looked at Ushio and glared "That man, he steals my taxes too. No, we will leave him be, and if he wins we will give him his moment of glory, only to expose him for a fake. I think he needs to be put in his place" he folded his fingers together and chuckled darkly.

Mahad nodded and said "Very well sir" before returning to Yugi's side.

Ryou looked up at him "Is Dartz going to do anything?"

Mahad shook his head and Yugi looked worried "He'll expose him at the end if he wins with spelled arrows. Don't worry Yugi, if he doesn't I will and people trust me, so Dartz will have to follow through with his threat or face public outcry" Yugi only looked a little reassured. Yugi thought to himself, _stupid me for suggesting a kiss! Now if Ushio wins I'll have to kiss him! Ra curse me I'm an idiot!_

Ryou put a hand on Yugi's "Don't worry Yugi, you're going to kiss the one you want, trust me. Look how confident he is" he said gesturing to Yami who stood tall in the contest, Yugi gazed across at Yami and relaxed at his confident posture. _I'd forgotten how he looked when he was in a contest… always so confident…_

Rex pulled all the arrows out and shouted "Attention Everyone! Our two finalists; Ushio the tax collector!" Ushio jumped forwards and smiled at the crowds who all booed and jeered at him, Ushio glared and just took his place further back. Rex chuckled "And Ammon, the one eyed archer from old Kehmet!" Yami waved modestly and people cheered.

Yugi jumped up with Ryou and waved back, blowing him a kiss that caused many to whistle and Yami to look embarrassed. Ryou giggled and pulled Yugi back into his seat "Stop teasing the contestants!" he scolded so Dartz could hear him.

Yugi giggled and said "I'm just expressing my desire to not kiss Ushio in about ten minuets" Mahad face palmed and knocked their heads together.

"You two are hopeless" he said while they complained. They were going to give Yami away if they hadn't already.

* * *

Ushio glared at Yami and said "Just because the Prince favours you, doesn't mean that you're going to win, pipsqueak"

Yami nodded and sauntered over to his target "I know" _but it sure helps, thanks Yugi. I needed that inspiration._ He saw Yugi and his friend get scolded by Mahad and he shook his head fondly. _Same little Yugi,_ he thought with a light heart.

Ushio glared and went to the one hundred meter line. He drew an arrow and the spell glued it to the target. Rex raised his arm and shouted "Fire!" Ushio did and it hit the bulls-eye dead on.

Yugi made a frustrated noise and the crowds booed and cursed. Ryou glared, Bakura thought that Ryou looked very cute. "Lucky shot" he said dismissively. Ryou and Yugi smiled at him for a moment before Yami took his place.

Ushio taunted "Well that shot wins the gold, the kiss, and the whole contest"

Yami didn't speak to him as he took Ushio's place before the chosen target. Yami cleared his only visible eye and drew his last arrow. Yami's heart was pounding, _I… I don't know if I can do this!_ He thought suddenly, the target was so far away! The other arrow was right on the mark! Yami's hand hesitated. Yugi saw Yami stiffen up and jumped up and yelled "You can do it!" everyone looked at him in shock.

Yami blinked and looked at Yugi in surprise "Aibou…" he whispered. Yugi's face was determined, like he was always when there was something he wanted. Yami looked at his feet and chuckled a little. _How stupid of me, I can't lose with Yugi on the line! I won't!_ Yami grabbed his arrow and pulled the string back as far as he could, it was right by his ear.

"Fire!"

The target was suddenly as large as the Palace walls…

*Crack!*

Yami's arrow had split Ushio's right down the middle and it had gone through the target, the tip of the arrow going through the wood and cloth, showing through the back of the target.

Everyone was sunned into silence for a moment, Yami himself blinked in shock and lowered his bow slowly, as if this was a dream he was worried he'd shatter. Ushio had his jaw on the floor and Seto and Joey had their eyes bulging. Yugi and Ryou were staring then they turned and smiled at each other before clapping and setting off the tidal wave of noise. Yami looked around in shock then seemed to realize that he'd won and bowed modestly.

Rex came up and said "Follow me" and led the very pleased Yami through a cleared path in the crowd to the royal box.

Dartz was standing at the base of the steps with Yugi at his elbow. Yugi was beaming and twitching in glee while he held the pillow with the golden arrow, Dartz was clapping, clearly impressed as it wasn't in the least mocking. Yami walked up to them both and bowed, mostly to Yugi. Dartz raised his hands for quiet "Archer-"

"Just call me Ammon my King" Yami said with his slight accent, his one revealed eye never leaving Yugi's.

Dartz blinked then nodded "As you wish. Ammon, because of your outstanding skill as an archer we present this gift to you, our royal congratulations" he clapped and the people cheered once again. Yugi smiled at him and blushed a little, _I guess now I have to kiss him… oh gods! I'm going to faint after this!_

Yami kept his head down and nodded "Thanks your honour" he said, Yugi giggling at his funny speech.

Dartz nodded at a few guards and they began to move in. Dartz took his own sword and proceeded to tap Yami's shoulders with it "I hereby name you the winner" Yami bowed his head and Dartz snickered suddenly "Or more appropriately" he drawled, the sword cutting the leather strip that tied Yami's hair back, and the bandage that hid his other eyes "The loser" Yugi gasped as Yami's disguise fell. Many gasped horror and Yami only had time to blink before three guards had him on his knees and a sword at the back of his neck. Yami struggled as they tied his arms behind his back and made him stand to look Dartz in the eye.

Mahad jumped down and tried to free him but Dartz used a fragment of the Orichalcos stone to trap the Magician in a spell binding circle. He was stuck and unable to help. Dartz shook his head "Still unloyal" he tutted in disgust, Seto and Joey were too far away to help and there were about fifteen guards between their friend and them. Dartz had another guard pull Yugi back away from Yami and then said mockingly "Did you really think I wouldn't recognise you?" he sat back on his makeshift throne with a large smirk of triumph.

Yami smirked "I didn't think you had enough brains to remember your own name" a guard thumped him on the shoulder and he grunted in slight pain through his chuckling.

Dartz glared and said icily "Insolent Vagabond! I sentence you to sudden, instant and immediate Death"

"No!" Yugi had broken away from his restraining guard and grasped his brother's arm "Please, no. Don't hurt him, I beg of you, have mercy!" he said on the verge of tears.

Dartz shook his head and pulled his arm away from Yugi's grasp. "My dear brother why should I? He's a criminal and the son of an illegal line of royalty, he must be put to death for his and our own good, why would you want him alive?" he drawled as if this was amusing.

Yugi looked at Yami and said clearly "Because I love him" Everyone hushed and instantly muttered and gasped in amazement, Yami stared up at Yugi in both shock and joy.

Dartz just looked angry "Love him?" he asked, then had the horrible idea of breaking his brother's heart, he wanted Yami to say he didn't feel the same then Yugi wouldn't mind his death so much. "And does this criminal return your love?" he asked. All eyes turned to Yami.

Yugi turned his teary eyes on Yami and blinked, looking desperate to know. Yami shook off the guards and stood tall before smiling gently at him "Yugi, my aibou; I love you more than life itself"

Yugi gasped, his eyes overflowed with tears as many women also began crying and gasping and making squealing noises at the way he confessed. Yugi clutched at Ryou who stood next to him and the boy squeezed him back in joy. Dartz just glared, it didn't happen the way he had hoped… "Ah young love… too bad that it's not allowed"

Yugi looked at his brother and began to sob, falling to his knees and crying "Please, please, don't hurt him, I'll do anything, please" he pleaded, Yami's heart breaking at seeing Yugi like that, before Yugi said the one thing that shocked and chilled everyone there "I'll marry you, just please let him live"

Yami gasped and struggled harder "Yugi no…" he gasped.

Dartz looked down at his brother in amusement "My dear brother" he began before placing a hand on Yugi's cheek, Yugi for once didn't move from the contact. "You don't have a choice in that matter" he said before standing, leaving Yugi broken on the ground, crying with Ryou holding him. Dartz cleared his throat "Traitors to the crown must die!"

Yami's temper rose "Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to the Pharaoh's of Kehmet! Long Live Kehmet!" he roared, the entire crowd behind him echoing and screaming it back at Dartz who stood in shock at this outcry.

Dartz paled, going white in rage "Enough! You insolent vagabond, you're not a Prince or a Pharaoh in this country, you have no right to lecture me! Off with his head!" he roared.

Yugi sobbed in Ryou's arms as a man with an axe approached and Yami was forced onto his knees. Ryou stroked Yugi's hair and felt a tear or two escape his eyes as well. Yugi had his head buried on Ryou's shoulder and seemed torn between watching and turning away…

"Stop!"

Everyone jumped and looked up at Dartz who was standing very rigidly and it was he who had shouted that command to the executioner. "Executioner stop! Hold your axe!" he commanded.

Just behind him Bakura was hiding in the curtains and pressing a dagger into his back, he smirked and nodded "Very good, now tell those goons to release by buddy or it's the afterlife for you" he growled into his ear.

Dartz felt the point dig into his back and knew that this man was serious "G-guards, Ushio" Ushio was one of the guards holding Yami down "Release the vagabond"

Ushio blinked "Untie the prisoner?" he asked in shock.

"You heard him!" Mahad shouted from his bound point "Let him go!"

Dartz gulped "U-Ushio! I make the rules, and since I'm the King-" he choked as Bakura yanked his collar "Not so hard you filthy beggar" Dartz hissed to the man holding him captive. Bakura snarled and pressed the dagger right into Dartz's back, one more bit of pressure and it would draw blood. "Let him go for heavens sake!" Dartz yelped "Let him go!"

Yami's bonds were cut and Mahad cheered "Love conquers all!"

The crowds cheered and whooped in joy and relief, then in joy once again when Yugi stumbled to his feet and ran down the steps to meet the newly untied Yami. They grasped each other's arms and gazed into each other's eyes. Yami smiled at Yugi gently "I owe my life to you, my aibou" he said softly.

Yugi blinked away his tears and stepped into a tight hug "I couldn't have lived without you, Yami" he choked out as they fiercely held each other, Yami burying his face in Yugi's soft hair and Yugi pressing his face into the crook of Yami's neck, gasping out a few relieved sobs as they held each other.

Ushio looked at Dartz and said to himself "There's something fishy about all this…" he began to travel around the back of the royal box to see what was wrong.

* * *

Bakura saw Yami and Yugi holding each other and nodded approvingly "Alright big shot, now order Yami to kiss Prince Yugi or I've just found a new pin cushion" he threatened lowly and meaning every word of it.

Dartz stiffened and glared over his shoulder "You think I wouldn't rather die than see my brother kiss that-"

Bakura jabbed him and shut him up "Tick tock, I'm hungry for shish-kebabed royal asshole today and I'm about to get my main ingredient"

But unfortunately Ushio just happened to walk around the corner and saw what Bakura was doing, it explained Dartz's sudden change of heart. "Why you-" he raised his sword but Bakura was quicker, he jumped at him and hit his temple with the blunt of his dagger and knocked him out cold.

But defending himself had caused him to let Dartz go! And the King at once shouted "Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him!" he roared at his guards. The guards jumped forwards and Yami only shoved Yugi behind him while he twisted the sword out of one guard's hands and began to duel with about five swords at once.

Ryou rushed at Mahad and chanted a counter spell to release him from his spell binding circle, Mahad at once pulled Ryou behind him and blasted a guard to the other side of the desert. "Yugi, over here!" he called.

Yugi saw that Mahad was free and went to run to him but a hand caught his. Yugi looked to see Dartz holding onto him "Stay with me!" Dartz ordered.

Yugi struggled and scratched at the wrist that held him "Let me go!" he shouted before kicking Dartz in the shin as hard as he could, Dartz cried out and let Yugi's arm go in shock and pain, Yugi wasted no time and ran over to Mahad and away from most of the fray.

Bakura jumped into the fight and duelled back to back with Yami, he knocked out four before saying "Some mess we got our self's into eh?" and he sliced a screaming guard down.

Yami grunted and threw yet another off him. Suddenly, all the guards were pulled away and an invisible force smashed their heads together. Yami looked around then named the culprit "Mahad!"

Mahad ran over and smiled at him "I suggest we get away from here quickly, my Pharaoh. There are many more guards and archers in the Palace" he shot a spell at Dartz who was shouting for guards to go and catch Yugi, and the wimpy King jumped in fright and ran to hide.

Yami smiled at Mahad before clashing swords with another soldier "Glad you're alive"

Mahad blasted another guard "Thank you" he grunted before the fight began again. Bakura and moved to fight alongside Seto and Joey, Valon shot a few guards in the feet as he helped Mai defend the orphans, ushering them out of the fray.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou held hands as they rushed through the fight, away from the guards that were trying to capture them, Yugi looked over his shoulder "They're gaining on us!" he cried out and Ryou pulled him along faster, he had slightly longer legs and could run quicker, he was dragging Yugi along as quickly as he could.

"Keep running!" Ryou urged, his eyes large and scared.

Yugi suddenly let go "Run Ryou, get away from here, it's me they want!" and he ran in a different direction to give his friend the chance to escape.

"Yugi no!" Ryou began to shout after him but one guard was still after him and Ryou had no choice but to run and leave his friend to fend for himself.

Yugi ran as fast as he could but he didn't know where he was going. He looked and saw them just about to grab him and he shouted "Yami! Help me!"

Yami appeared like a guardian angel and swooped down, using one of the flag strings as a jungle vine, and scooped Yugi up before landing them both on the top of a tent. He flashed a smile at Yugi and laughed. Yami winked and got on one knee "Yugi my aibou will you marry me?"

Yugi squealed and jumped forwards to hug him while Yami fended off some rude arrows. "Yami! I thought you'd never ask me! Yes I'll marry you!" he laughed out with a few quick kissed along Yami's cheek, as a full on kiss would just distract them both.

Yami kissed his temple quickly then fended off a spear. Yugi giggled and then they screamed at the tent ripped and they both fell into the stall selling pots and pans below them, Yugi landed in Yami's lap with a startled 'oof' noise. Yami grunted as he picked up his sword again, Yugi giggled and said "You could have chosen a more romantic setting"

Yami covered them both with a large pan, using it as a shield "Really? This seems pretty romantic to me" he leaned down and got really close to Yugi's blushing face.

Yugi looked away and blushed prettily "P-pervert" he got out through his blushing.

Yami laughed before rolling, covering Yugi and setting him on the stand behind him to keep him safe, he kicked away a guard and got up to defend his little one. Yugi picked up a frying pan and bonked another man on the head savagely as he tried to hit Yami. Yami burst out laughing at the sight and Yugi blushed and grinned sheepishly while hiding the frying pan behind his back innocently.

"I've missed you" Yami said as they rushed somewhere safer, pulling Yugi into his arms so they were nose to nose.

Yugi ducked for the both of them as more trouble arrived and said "Can we talk later?" as more guards saw them and gave chase.

Yami nodded "Sure" and grabbed Yugi's hand before running into the desert, Mahad right behind them, keeping the guards off them with magic and they all slipped away unharmed and safe.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryou was running faster than he had in his life but it wasn't fast enough. A guard soon has his grip on him. Ryou screamed as the guard captured him and his grip bruised his arm. "Help!" Ryou shrieked as he tried to break the rough hold on him.

There was a loud cracking noise and the guard fell over knocked out. Bakura stood over a confused Ryou, holding a broken wooden beam, he blinked at the broken beam as if he was shocked it had snapped "Damn... you alright?" he offered a hand.

Ryou took it and got hauled up quickly "Yeah, I think" he managed to get out before he was star struck, it was that strange lord…

Bakura nodded and grunted in approval before looking around "Let's go" he ran and pulled Ryou along behind him, heading towards the desert and the infinite city.

* * *

Seto and Joey jumped together up on top of a tent and Joey kept smashing a pair of flint together harshly, again and again, making sparks. Seto looked at him as he used the Millennium Rod to bat away some arrows and spears, the gold clanged angrily and often shot out sparks of shadow magic as it was used as a baseball bat. "What the devil are you doing?"

"Trust me!" Joey replied as the tent they stood on caught alight. Joey grabbed Seto's arm and they waited until the tent could barely hold their weight before jumping off it as it collapsed and they dived down a well that lead to the city. They landed in the water and swimming over to the ladder that would take them to their escaped friends. Joey coughed out water "Sweet distraction eh?" Seto just wrung his hair out without comment.

* * *

In the aftermath Ushio stood up drunkenly and looked around; Rex and Dartz were hiding in the curtains of the ruined royal box, Weevil's voice was coming from an empty barrel and the entire place looked like a bomb had hit it.

Dartz shakily got to his feet and looked around, he began to shake in rage, he picked up Rex by the front of his shirt and glared angrily "My. Brother. Has. Been. Kidnapped. Because of you and your incompetence!" he threw him away and pulled at his hair. "My brother! That monster has him! He'll take him as his own and then destroy him! He's mine!" Rex and Ushio stepped back as Dartz went close to insane, his eyes bloodshot and his forehead gaining a map of pulsing purple veins. He picked up his sword and smashed up everything in sight, zapping things with the Orichalcos and turning them to smouldering red ashes.

Weevil nearly suffered too when his barrel was targeted, he crawled out and away timidly, his eyebrows singed off and his skin singed. Dartz calmed slightly and then marched up to Rex and picked him up by his shirt again "I want the entire army out searching for my brother, not one man off the job! Kill that Yami Atem! Bring my brother back! Or I'll have your heads instead!"

Rex was thrown away roughly and Weevil got similar treatment while Ushio gained a sword scar on his arm when Dartz turned on him, and he used the Orichalcos stone to cause pain in the hulk's head. Dartz marched into the Palace and everyone ran from him as he was in such a rage.

The Orichalcos magic lashed out at anyone who didn't move away fast enough. Dartz slammed the door to his office and screamed angrily. _I'll find you Yami Atem, I'll kill you myself! I'll have your head for a trophy! I'll take Yugi back and have him for myself! I'll kill you! I'll destroy you!_

* * *

**Oh-oh we're in trouble, something went insane an it's burst our bubble.**

**Yugi & Ryou: yeah yeah.**

**Well what do you think?**

**Yugi: I liked it! I'm getting married! *hugging everyone***

**Yami: *walks in* I proposed?**

**Yes you did! *laughs as Yugi glomps him***

**Ryou: Aww. That's so sweet.**

**I know, right? Anyway; Alverna's moment of genious inspiration was when the tent ripped and Yugi and Yami fell-**

**Yami: we what?**

**Read the chapter idiot! As I was saying; the amazing idea was that Yugi would make the comment about the romantic setting then Yami, being slightly pervy would reply; This seems pretty romantic to me.**

**Ryou: *laughs* that's such a great Idea!**

**I know! I just had to use it! It took me fifteen minuets of rewriting but... It's just priceless and I would have beat myself up later if I didn't use it.**

**Yami: That's cool, please review and see you next time.**


	9. Inside the city

**Update time!**

**Yami: This is a song chapter right?**

**NO!**

**Yugi: It's not? I thought it was in the movie?**

**Well, yes that is true but I want to be different as well. So this chapter is all about Fluff! Puzzleshipping cuteness and tendershipping attraction! Not exactly at a relationship yet, but... potentail. :)**

**Yugi: *giggle* the next will be a songfic right?**

**Yep, the next chapter will be a songfic that mocks Dartz down to his undies. It'll be fun when we get there!**

**Yami: I'm looking forwards to it! *hugging Yugi* I have a question? If you're so bend on having me dead, how can Yugi have my child unless we...*Yugi blushes and covers his mouth***

**... Oh. Oh! that's what you're implying. Well I have plans for you two, I don't write lemons, not got the confidence-**

**Yami: or the experiance**

***hits Yami* knock it off! And it would hardly help! I'm a girl you ass! As I was saying *glares at Yami* I'm not writing _anything_ like that, but you may read something that _implies_ a out of chapter lemon. Okay? (If you don't know what a lemon is; it is a sex scene).**

**Yugi: *blushing* b-b-but w-we a-are-aren't m-married yet!**

**You know that Egyptains, and most Egyptain fanfic's I've read, don't have any strick rule (or any rule period) against sex before marriage. So sorry Yugi, you're prey for that guy.**

**Yugi: *blushing harder***

**Yami: *looking happy***

***eyeroll* I don't own Yugioh or Robin Hood. Please enjoy and if you're confused as to where this is in the Robin Hood storyline; it's the part where Robin and Marrion are re-aquainting with each other, the 'Love' song if you will. It's not a songfic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep inside the infinite city Bakura pulled Ryou into their meeting room, a large hall like place that resembled a modern day church because of the pillars, arches and high ceilings. Bakura grumbled to himself incoherently as he let Ryou go before pulled off his royal robes and marching over, bear chested, to his red robe and pulled it over his shoulders. Ryou stared and blushed as the man covered up.

Bakura picked up a cloth and began cleaning his face of the makeup, growling at the itchy stuff the entire time, when he was done he put it down and faced Ryou properly "Are you just going to stand there?" he asked sounding annoyed.

Ryou jumped, he'd been too busy staring at Bakura's face, it was chiselled and rough looking, a little scary as he had a large scar over one eye, but he couldn't deny that the man was handsome… very handsome… Bakura smirked as he caught Ryou both blushing and staring "See something you like?" he asked.

Ryou eeped and looked at the floor "S-sorry"

Bakura rolled his eyes and dunked his head in a bucket of water to get the brown out of his hair, he scrubbed a few times and then his normal white was back "That's better, ugh! The things I do for that damn Yami" he complained. He looked over at the staring Ryou again and gave him a funny look "What's with you? You act like you've never seen a guy before"

Ryou didn't look away this time "Y-you look a little like m-me" he said softly.

Bakura looked at his reflection and shrugged "Maybe if I was a few shades lighter and you tan" he allowed before sitting on a fur rug "Seriously, make yourself at home" he said to the awkward looking youth.

Ryou felt his heart jump into his throat when Bakura gestured for him to sit next to him. Ryou knelt on the rug and ran his hands over it, it felt nice… "Um…" he began. Bakura looked at him, letting the pale boy know that he had his attention "W-who are you?" Ryou asked.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and sniggered. He supposed the boy would be nervous, he'd just been stolen by a man he'd just met and wasn't with his friends and didn't know if he was safe. "Took you a while to ask; I'm Bakura, Thief King Bakura, if you will. So you could say I had every right to be in that royal box of theirs"

Ryou giggled, Bakura smiled as he liked making the youth laugh, Ryou tilted his head "I'm assuming you work with Yami? I heard some rumours that you worked together"

Bakura nodded with a grunt and reached over to pull some food from a pouch "_Yeah…_ here" he offered a slice of bread. Ryou took it and hesitantly bit into it. Bakura made a face and gamely broke of a large chunk of his own slice "It's not exactly Palace grub, but it's still decent"

Ryou nodded "It's nice" he said and they quietened as they ate. Suddenly a trap door in the wall opened and out tumbled a soaked Joey and Seto, Seto fell on top of Joey who at once cursed and complained;

"You couldn't have landed six inches to the left?" he growled as he rubbed his back where the former priest's knee had kicked him.

Seto glared "Next time I'll sit on you" he threatened before getting to his feet.

Bakura chuckled, Ryou had been so startled by their noisy appearance that he'd grabbed hold of Bakura's arm, Ryou realized what he had done and let him go with a large blush on his face. "Nice to see you both got out of there in one piece" Bakura laughed.

Joey grinned and pulled on a dry tunic behind a pillar "Yeah. That was fun, why didn't we do that sooner?"

Seto glared "We shouldn't have done that at all! Yami nearly got killed and we barely escaped alive!"

Bakura grunted "Get used to it, priest. That's life, and Yami's alive, last time I saw him, and we got away without a scratch, Dartz is probably blowing a gasket right now…"

Joey sniggered into a mouthful of bread then spotted Ryou "Who's this?"

Bakura shrugged "Just someone I picked up, looked a little too delicate to be in that mess if you ask me, told me he's with Prince Yugi"

Ryou nodded "I'm Ryou, Yugi's personal servant. Where am I? Is Yugi alright?"

Joey smiled "If he's with Yami then he'll be just fine. I'm Joey, this is Bakura, and Seto, nice to meet you, and your in the infinite city" He walked over and picked up a bit of bread for himself while slouching by the water feature "So… anyone seen the star head?"

Seto just cleaned his face of mud, ash and sand "No. That fool's going to get himself into trouble one day and not have a backup plan" he took off his soaked cloak and grabbed some dry ones before changing behind a pillar as Joey had done. He pulled out the Rod and placed it to dry on a cloth.

Bakura looked at Ryou then blinked when he saw a bruise blooming on the teen's arm. He reached out and tapped it gently. Ryou yelped, it was clearly painful. Bakura winced "That looks nasty" he reached over to a bag and pulled out a rag and some slave. He moved to touch the bruise and fix it up a little but Ryou just cringed away. Bakura raised an eyebrow "I don't bite" he said before catching Ryou's arm at the elbow and smoothing the ointment into the skin.

Ryou hissed and bit his lip to keep himself from complaining. Bakura was quick, he massaged the ointment into the bruise then tied it off neatly. Ryou touched the bandage hesitantly and looked up at Bakura in awe "Thank you" he said softly, his voice filled with gratitiude. Bakura grunted in acknowledgement.

Joey looked up as footsteps were heard. He jumped up and squinted, looking to see who was coming, a hand at his belt where a dagger was just encase it was one of Dartz's goons. But it wasn't. Yami, Yugi and Mahad all appeared with large smiles on their faces. Ryou cried out in joy and jumped up and rushed over to Yugi, Yugi ran towards his best friend as well and they hugged tightly

"Yugi you made it!" Ryou cheered as they stepped back a little.

Yugi nodded with shining eyes "So did you! Thank the gods" they hugged briefly again before turning to Mahad.

Mahad came and rubbed Ryou's shoulder warmly "I'm glad you're alright" Ryou nodded with a hum of agreement. Mahad looked at everyone and smiled "I'm glad everyone's alright"

Bakura raised a hand "Hey"

Yami chuckled and put an arm around Yugi as he waved a hand at his crew "Well this is it, our band of troublemakers meet Mahad, Ryou, Yugi" he gestured to each person "And you lot meet the guy's who have been putting up with me for the past year and a bit; Joey the walking stomach"

Joey smiled then realized what Yami had said and shouted "Hey!"

Yami chuckled "Bakura, also known as the Thief King"

Bakura smiled, his scar showing scarily "Keep an eye on your valuables or they'll be mine" he threatened with a snigger.

Yami rolled his eyes "And finally, Seto, my cousin and former high priest, but most of you know that"

Yugi nodded and smiled at Seto "I'm so glad you and your brother are alright" he said softly.

Seto nodded curtly and sat down with a grunt, he turned to Mahad "So where have you been for the past year?" Joey and Bakura listened along with Yami. "Most thought you were dead, only Isis didn't believe it"

Mahad smiled sadly at the thought of his wife "I've been with Yugi, Dartz knew that I was a decent Magician and thought he'd put my skill to use and make me his bodyguard, he kept me secretive and hidden under the promise that he wouldn't hurt my family if they were found, I saw instantly that he was lying but after spending time with Yugi again I had to stay to protect him from his brother"

Yugi smiled up at the tall man "And I'm so grateful that you did, otherwise…" he trailed off and shuddered.

Joey blinked "You mean that he didn't manage to get in your bed? Man he works slow!"

Bakura and Seto both wacked him on the back of the head while Yami glared and growled at him. Yugi just shrugged "Well… I wouldn't let him for one, Ryou helped me out with a few faked illnesses" the two exchanged a small smile "Mahad taught me basic self defence, but I'm not much good at that-"

Mahad chuckled "You're doing fine Yugi, a few more years and you'll have good skills in magic"

Yugi shrugged again "Maybe. And I also have you guys to thank, you kept my brother busy enough with those robberies that he didn't have the time to see me in my prison"

Bakura blinked "He kept you in the dungeon?" he exclaimed in horror Yami was blinking in shock while Seto and Joey exchanged a glance of astonishment.

Ryou and Yugi laughed, their giggles sounding rather like bells and soothing everyone's nerves "No! Not the dungeons" Yugi said through giggles "Dartz kept me hidden away in a tiny fortress, here in Kehmet, I wasn't allowed out and I was watched all day every day. So it may as well be a prison. I'm still wondering how Mokuba got in" he commented to Ryou who shrugged.

"Perhaps the watches were slacking off again?" he suggested.

Seto blinked "My brother was there?"

Yugi nodded "He somehow found his way into the back garden and we spend his birthday playing, he's a great kid, really nice company after all those years with only brainwashed servants and these two to talk to"

Ryou and Mahad rolled their eyes. Yami sighed "All this time I thought you were in Atlantis" he admitted to Yugi softly, thinking how he could have freed him sooner if he'd had the chance.

Yugi smiled at him gently "It's alright, Yami. You didn't have any reason the think otherwise, Dartz just wanted me close but out of reach at the same time" Yami didn't look any more reassured. Yugi touched his face then pulled his hand away and giggled before holding his hand up "I think you need a bath" he teased, showing a dirty palm.

Yami looked down at himself and saw he was a bit of a mess. His eyebrows rose and he made a noise of surprise "I didn't notice… keep him company guys" he pushed Yugi towards the group before turning to another room that had a small waterfall in it. "I'll be back soon"

* * *

Yugi knocked on the walls loudly "Yami!" he called "Can I come in?" he held some clean clothes, complete with Yami's purple cape, and another cloth for cleaning.

"Yugi?" came the reply "Is that you?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and leant against the doorway "No, it's Bakura. Are you decent?"

There was the sound of splashing and suddenly Yami appeared, dripping wet and with only his kilt on "Hey, what can I help you with?" he asked.

Yugi looked at him then looked away with a large blush and hid his face in the clothes "Um… er… I…" he stuttered.

Yami chuckled, he loved seeing Yugi all shy and cute. "Yes little one?"

Yugi held out the clothes and, still looking off to the side, mumbled "You've still got kohl on your face…"

Yami touched his cheek and saw the black stuff on his fingers, he groaned "Damn, this room needs a mirror" he took the clothes with his clean hand and began to walk back inside when Yugi spoke up again.

"Yami? C-could I, possibly um… help you clean it off… then you won't need a mirror" Yugi was blushing so much he should have been bleeding out of his nose. Yami was blushing as well, sure they loved each other, hugged and spent their entire childhood together, and were engaged as of a few hours ago, but… they hadn't kissed or anything… Yami suddenly felt a little self conscious, he wanted to be as perfect to Yugi as Yugi was to him.

Yami paused then nodded and said "S-sure, thanks"

Yugi smiled a little and stepped inside, Yami sat on the edge of a bath like structure and wrapped a towel around his shoulders, he had gotten most of the black stuff off of his bangs and crimson tips but had only managed to smudge it around his face instead. Yugi picked up a cloth and dipped it into the water, squeezing it out before turning and gently removing the black makeup.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "You're cute when you blush" he said absently.

Yugi at once blushed a pretty pink all the way to his neckline. "Y-Yami! Quit teasing me!" he complained while getting the kohl off Yami's sculpted cheeks. Then Yugi had an idea of teasing him back "Well your sexy when you smirk" he pinched Yami's cheek before rinsing the cloth.

When he turned back to Yami, the trademark smirk was in place and his black eyebrow was raised "You think so?" he asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes "No, I'm lying through my teeth" he said sarcastically with a giggle. Yugi managed to completely clean off Yami's face and nodded "All clean" he said cheerily.

Yami smiled "Good" he reached forward before Yugi could move an inch and pulled him into his lap, Yugi yelped at the unexpected move "Now I can hold you without making you dirty"

Yugi squirmed to get comfortable, he pouted at Yami "Some warning would have been nice" he complained, poking Yami in the chest.

Yami just chuckled "But that's half the fun" Yugi hummed dismissively then decided to enjoy being in Yami's arms, he cuddled closer and placed his head on Yami's chest. Yami ran a hand through Yugi's hair and Yugi nearly purred with the tender treatment. Yami felt Yugi press his head a little closer, then smile. "What are you doing?" Yami asked after a moment.

Yugi smiled a little wider "Listening" he sighed and lowly began humming out Yami's heartbeat. Yami thought that Yugi was just too cute sometimes, and didn't attempt to move him. Yugi opened his eyes after a while, he was warm and comfortable and, even better, in Yami's arms! He sighed, _If I'm dreaming, Never, under pain of my wrath, wake me up,_ he thought determinedly.

Eventually Yami shifted and stood, up, pulling on the clean clothes before taking Yugi's hand and saying "Come with me, I'll show you around" he offered, his purple cape in place as it was his signature piece of clothing.

Yugi's eyes lit up, he'd always wanted to see the infinite city, after hearing so much about it. Yami smiled at Yugi's expression before they both ran together down a corridor to a more complex part of the underground city.

Joey raised an eyebrow as he saw the two love birds rush off without a word of hello "What's up with them?" he asked out loud. Bakura, Ryou and Mahad all sighed as his denseness. Seto had gone to collect Mahad's family and reunite them, Joey stood up after a long moment and said "I've got an errand to run, smell ya later" and he sauntered off with his hands behind his head.

Ryou blinked and waved silently "He left suddenly" he murmured in surprise.

Bakura snickered "That's Joey, loyal as a dog, with about the same brainpower as one" Mahad and Ryou laughed lightly at the joke, having heard Seto's nickname for the poor blond already. Bakura got up and offered a hand to Ryou "Since Yami's gone off give the Prince a tour, I'll give you one"

Ryou blushed in pleasure, loving the idea at once "Oh yes please!" he said and jumped up rather quickly. He turned to Mahad "Are you coming Mahad?" he asked.

Mahad shook his head with a smile "Thanks for offering Ryou, but I'm going to wait here for my family, have a good time"

Ryou nodded in understanding "Alright, see you later" and he followed Bakura down a set of stairs to explore the city for himself.

Mahad listened and distantly heard Yugi and Yami still laughing. He smiled and stared into the water "Maybe I should take up fortunetelling with Isis?" he said aloud, thinking about how right he'd been all today and partly yesterday too.

* * *

Yugi got pulled along and accidently tripped, falling against Yami's back yet again, they exchanged a glance and simply laughed again before Yami entered a cave. Inside the cave was a garden made of stone, there were all mangled rock shapes that looked a little like twisted plants and there was a water feature bubbling out from the ground. Yugi gasped "Wow!"

Yami chuckled and nodded "Bakura says that this place has been here since before the Pharaohs and has never stopped growing"

Yugi just stared around in awe. "It's amazing" he said, then his echoes threw it back at him, _amazing… amazing… amazing…_ Yugi looked around at the sound of his echo and smiled "I haven't heard one of those in a while" he laughed and all his echoes laughed too.

Yami chuckled, his echo's laughing as well, and took Yugi's hand again, walking at an easier pace as he showed Yugi the next incredible sight. Yugi had been in several rooms by the time they made it to Yami's personal, private room, and each was just as amazing as another; one was a room that looked like the inside of a ship, like a hull, and even had remains of hammocks. Another was almost like a temple, it had a altar and lots of statues that had decayed way past recognition as they were all wooden, Yami said that people may have put wax over them to keep them from rotting but for some reason people forgot about this place and they city so they were eaten by termites and other bugs. Yugi made a comment about Weevil and that set off another round of laughter.

The only thing all the rooms had in common, was a tiled floor, stone walls and each and every room was carved with green glowing crystals in the walls and ceiling to give the occupants some light. It gave the place an unearthly glow and a cool feeling.

The two grew closer the more time they spent together, both thought at practically the same time; _I'm falling in love all over again._ And glanced at the other before hurriedly looking away blushing.

Yami's room was the only place with a sort of window, it opened out onto an inner courtyard and indoor lake, there was a small balcony and was one of the few with a door that worked and locked. His bed was large with flimsy curtains and crimson silk for covers, animal furs for colder nights. Yugi at once jumped onto the bed and squealed lightly at the comfy and springy sensation he got from jumping onto it the way he did. He shot Yami an innocent look, as if he did it all the time before laying on his stomach and giggling.

"Ah… it's so comfy here" he sighed and curled up like a kitten "I think I'll stay here from now on" he grinned into his knees.

Yami was still chuckling at Yugi's response to his room, the rest was mismatched boxes and crates that were used as tables and chairs and possibly a desk. Candles could be lit in here and there was a hallway that had an old well that Yami often used as a private bath as the proper ones were on the other side of the small section that the troublemaking group occupied. Yami sat down next to him and poked him in the ribs, making him jump as it tickled, Yami smiled innocently- well he tried to- as Yugi pouted "This is my bed, you're in" he teased.

Yugi blinked and then looked around "So, where are Ryou and Mahad and I going to sleep?" his violet eyes were curious "I'd hate to be a bother, after all you went through to get me away… you could have just ran off or not bothered competing-"

Yami covered Yugi's mouth with a hand firmly, pressing him back against the bed. Yugi squeaked and his eyes flashed with fear. Yami at once felt sick, he wondered if Dartz had ever done that to get that reaction out of Yugi. Yami's eyes softened and he removed his hand to kiss his cheek comfortingly; trying to say with actions that he was sorry and that he'd never hurt him, or force him to do anything he didn't want to. Yugi stared up with trust shining in his eyes and blushed as Yami explained "Don't say that. I'd have faced the gods themselves if it meant seeing you" he said honestly.

Yugi blushed more "Y-Yami…" he gasped out.

Yami smiled and sat up so that Yugi could sit up as well "As for you and Ryou, I think that Ryou could have Seto's old room, the guy moved out to the Valley of the Kings where Marik and the Ishtars are, can't imagine why…" he smirked as he remembered all the pranks they pulled on him.

Yugi's eyes brightened "I knew they got out!" he said happily, grasping at Yami's hands tightly, Yugi smiled and fiddled with Yami's slender fingers before saying softly "I guess Mahad's going back with his family… there's got to be enough room up there…"

Yami nodded and allowed Yugi's gentle fiddling for a while longer before catching those playful digits and smirking at Yugi before saying "Unfortunately we don't have another spare room, we didn't really think our group would grow so we never prepared for it, so you'll have to sleep here" he gestured to the bed.

Yugi at once blushed badly, Yami tilted his head curiously, because he didn't hear a word of protest from him. Yugi's blush increased until Yami could feel the heat from where he was sitting, Yugi's head ducked before he mumbled "W-with you?"

Yami blinked before putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders "I won't do anything unless you want me to, I promise" he assured the smaller teen, but the comment both reassured and made Yugi's blush brighten another few levels, perhaps he did want Yami to do something… Yami continued after a pause "The bed is big enough for two" Yugi nodded and kept blushing. Yami chuckled "You're so cute Yugi" Yugi hid his face in his hands. Yami chuckled and pried Yugi's hands off him "None of that, I can't see you if you do that"

Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest "That's why I'm doing it!" he whined, sounding slightly muffled as he said that against Yami's shirt.

Yami just laughed. Yugi grumbled lowly and a few sounded like half formed threats before he quietened. Yami kept running a hand through Yugi's hair, taking advantage of Yugi's shyness to smell its pleasant scent. "Violets or Roses?" he questioned lightly, picking up the scent and not sure which the soft locks smelt of.

Yugi giggled "Erm… both?" he offered meekly. Yami pushed his face up, he knew that red roses were Yugi's favourite and Violets were his. Yugi blushed again and didn't speak. Yami just stared at him, admiring the pretty blush and the childish features he loved so much. Yami ran a hand over Yugi's blond bangs, paying special attention to the one little one just above his nose, placing it back into place carefully. Yugi smiled slightly at the treatment, _Yami's so gentle… so warm… so kind…_ Yugi ran out of words and found himself staring at Yami's lips before saying softly. "You… you never did get your prize for winning"

Yami blinked and then smirked a little "I didn't, did I?"

Yugi smiled meekly "I think we were a little distracted…" Yami laughed, _almost getting beheaded, a fight, a proposal, an escape… I think that would distract us._ Yugi giggled as well and put a hand on Yami's cheek, Yami kissed his palm and Yugi's heart jumped gleefully. "Well done, my champion" he murmured before kneeling up towards Yami. Yami let Yugi press his lips against his, Yugi's peck only lasted a second before he pulled back, Yami's hands moved and held his waist, pulling him back in for another. Yugi didn't protest, his arms winding around Yami's shoulders and letting Yami take control. Yami's heart flip-flopped as Yugi let him take the kiss where he wanted, the gesture of trust made his being feel lighter inside.

Yugi moaned as Yami urged his lips to part for him. Yami pulled back to let Yugi breathe and to catch his breath as well, but they didn't even try to untangle themselves. Yugi sighed in contentment "I saved my first kiss for you" he murmured, dizzy with the afterglow of the kiss.

Yami chuckled and kissed the corner of Yugi's mouth "Me too… Yugi?"

Yugi blinked up at Yami "Yes?"

Yami made a face of pain and reluctance "Dartz. D-did he hurt you?" his hands stroked Yugi's cheeks worriedly.

Yugi blinked again before cuddling into Yami's warm body "No. I wouldn't let him, I…" his blush returned as his voice dropped to a whisper "I… I had to save myself for you" he whispered in a rush, hiding in Yami's chest as he felt Yami's astonishment that he'd bring that up. Yugi continued with a slight shudder "I couldn't let him… there was no way in hell that I'd have his child, _ever_! That's all he-"

Yami covered Yugi's lips with his own, a bit more forcefully to distract him. When they broke apart again Yami smiled and played with Yugi's hair gently "Don't think of him now" Yami cooed gently "You're free now, he'll never lay a hand on you again, Ever" Yami murmured before Yugi closed the distance once again. "I love you, aibou"

"I love you…"

* * *

**and CUT!**

**Alright, yep you know it, here is the _implied_ 'alone time' between our lovely couple. Unfortunately Yami and Yugi have run off to have their own 'alone time' (Yeah, they think I don't know what's going on... I'm no that oblivious!) so... it's just me!**

**Please review, don't ask me to write a lemon, because I've already said that I'm not going to! No lemons in this fanfic!**

**Puzzleshipping fluff, Yami needs to get Yugi to forget his old life and be happy with him, and by the looks of things it's working!**

**Tendershipping chemistry, definately!**

**Now let's get some reviews, did you like it?**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Who squealed or said; aww... while reading that, I did while I was editing it. :)**


	10. A Pox on the Phoney Pharaoh!

**It's that time again! Updating time!**

**Ryou: hello.**

**Hey Ryou! It's the first, and possibly only, songfic chapter in this story.**

**Ryou: *reads* Hmm. Yes, you've changed the lyrics a little haven't you?**

**I don't think that 'King John' applies to my story, Ryou. So I've changed them to fit, and I'm proud of it. I put the original on youtube and I sang along to my lines and it fits pretty well.**

**Ryou: *raises eyebrow***

**Oh come on! Who hasn't heard the Lady Gaga parody 'Brooklyn Rage' and not sung along to the littlekuriboh lyrics when it comes on the radio! I've done it! and I've also sung along to Leather Pants as well. (snigger) I think we have reviews to reply to Ryou. Could you give me the list!**

**Ryou: *hands list* Here. Amme-chan is sorry that she didn't answer anyone in the last chapter, she updated and posted at one in the morning so was too tired to mess about. She's sorry and will answer any questions now.**

**Okay! *Ahem* the first on my list is...**

**SuperSpeed  
I'm glad you're enjoying my story and I must say that the idea for falling though the tent and Yami being a little pervy was Alverna's idea. So all credit for that little scene goes to her.**

**EgyptsBlackRose  
Yes, your memory was correct and chapter 9 was the romantic one. :) I was thinking about your idea to kill Yami and then have Mahad bring him back to life. That is good because I get to be all depressing in that chapter, but I have two problems; one I've already done that in Yugioh Pocahontas if you remember, and I think that bringing Yami back to life would be an insult to the god of death Anubis. So sorry, I can't use it, but thanks for the input. :) Oh and Yes, now they get to make fun of Dartz! Booya!**

**Hopestar435  
You said you imagined Yami and Yugi as foxes? I can honestly say that that wasn't my intention and I've never done that while writing this (haha, but that was a funny thought!). But I can see why you'd think that, silly disney, corrupting my story! noooo! I'm glad your enjoying it so far!**

**Horatio'H'Caine  
Hello! I don't know if/when Yami will get his kingdom back or if/when Dartz will die, sorry, but that's spoilers! Keep reading and you'll find out. :)**

**Alverna  
Hey! I'll tell you now, Yes. Seto and Mokuba do have a reunion in this chapter, just watch. and I'm glad you agree with me; No Lemons, not bold enough to yet (possibly ever).**

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep   
Hello TARDIS. Well I know Bakura was the only one who didn't hide behind a pillar to change, so Ryou did get a little bit of a show didn't he (Ryou blushes badly). ha ha! Well, I don't think Modesty is in his dictionary, but I'm sure it wasn't his intention to give Ryou a strip-show; he just assumed that it was his home he can do what he likes. Yes, Bakura was a little too causal when he introduced Ryou to Seto and Joey wasn't he? Ah well, it's Bakura, got to keep him in character, but I agree with you and say that Ryou will soften him eventually.  
Of course we must keep Joey dense, it's not a fanfic without Joey's dumb mouth. And sorry but as we all know both Seto and Joey are stubborn idiots, I think there will be some tention but no real smooches yet. I think Mahad will see his family again, and I do think that you can fall in love with someone your already in love with; Yami and Yugi have both changed since they've last seen each other, so they've just fallen in love with those little changes. :)  
And while I'm here, I love the long reviews you've been giving me! keep it up!**

**cheshirekitten909  
Hello! No I didn't get the name Infinite City from 1/2 Prince. I've never heard of that so I couldn't of.**

**Ryou: Phew, that's everyone who's not annonanys and who hasn't only put; "update soon, I loved it"**

**Yeah... I don't reply to those, you get too many of them.**

**Ryou: I know. But don't worry, it shows that they love your story so much they can't pick a favourite part.**

***bemused* huh? I never thought of it that way. Anyway; I don't own Yugioh, Robin Hood, or the song; Phony King of England (even if I have altered it). Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryou leaned around the doorway and smiled "They're coming!" he hissed to the hiding group. Bakura pulled Ryou back into his hiding spot as Yami and Yugi approached the entrance to the main hall that they used as headquarters.

Yami had an arm around Yugi's waist and kept ducking for another kiss or make out every twenty steps. Yugi wasn't complaining "Yami…" he whined "We're looking for the others"

Yami snickered and nipped at Yugi's ear "But you're so cute, I can't stop myself…" he warped both arms around Yugi's waist and spun him in a circle, lifting his feet of the floor.

Yugi laughed, his eyes sparkling. He smiled into Yami's crimson eyes and let yet another kiss land on his lips "I'm not going to have any kisses left at this rate" he giggled as Yami nipped at his shoulder playfully.

Yami pulled back and smirked "Maybe I shouldn't kiss you for a while…" Yugi looked alarmed before yanking his head back to his mouth.

"Don't you dare!" he growled, trying to ignore how Yami was laughing and fawning over his pout-like glare. A snigger was heard before a sharp slapping sound, Yugi looked around "Did you hear that?" he asked confused, Yami clearly hadn't as he was nuzzling Yugi's hair.

"No"

Yugi pouted "I figured, put me down now!" he ordered and Yami at once set him on the ground. Yugi linked a hand through Yami's and partly dragged him along. They went into the main room and Yugi sighed as Yami managed to snake his arms around him again. "I can move on my own you know" he told the possessive and affectionate teen.

Yami nodded "I know, but I just like holding you" They walked up to the water feature and Yugi stared into the water, holding Yami's arms that were around his waist, holding against him.

Yugi smiled "What happens now?"

Yami shrugged around him "We'll just have to wait for that"

"Surprise!"

The two jumped and looked around in shock as the entire village jumped out from their hiding places. Mahad, Bakura and Ryou with Joey at the lead, Yugi blinked in shock "W-what?"

Ryou hugged his startled friend and said "We're throwing you a party, Yugi, celebrating that you're away from Dartz" his eyes were shining with happiness as much as a child's would.

Yugi smiled around at everyone, he looked at Yami and whispered "But I'm his brother, what if they think I was a part of his evil?"

Yami shook his head "They know you had nothing to do with it, you visited all the villages to get know people, they remember you and they know you're too nice to be a part of his plots"

"Long Live Prince Yugi! Long Live Yami Atem!" the villagers cheered, clapping and smiling.

Yugi blushed and waved hesitantly "Thank you, it's so nice to meet you all" Yami just smirked and nodded at those he knew well.

Suddenly a door burst open and a group of people rushed in. "Mahad!" a woman in a headdress shouted.

Mahad stared then rushed to meet her and shouted back "Isis!"

Isis cried as she threw her arms around her long lost husband, the said husband swung her around and kissed her crying face over and over. "I thought you- Where- I- Mahad!" Isis blubbered as she clung to him, crying in joy that he was back were he belonged.

"Father!"

"Papa!"

Mahad pulled away from Isis, although she kept her arms around his neck, and he was nearly bowled over with the combined weight of both his children. Ishizu and Malik were hugging him like there was no tomorrow, crying and shouting. Mahad held them close and was crying himself. "Oh Ra… I thought I'd never see you again" he gasped out as he continuously kissed away tears and got kissed in return.

Seto and Marik stood back and smiled, but then Joey shouted "Seto! Incoming!"

The icy eyed teen only had half a second to blink before a child launched himself at his torso and clung like a sloth "Big brother!"

Seto stared at Mokuba for a moment then crushed the younger close to him "Mokuba…" he hadn't seen his brother in so long. "But how?"

Mokuba smiled and pointed to Joey "Joey's idea, he brought us all down here to escape the guards searching for Yugi" Seto locked eyes with Joey and finally smiled and nodded at him in thanks and approval before picking his brother up so he didn't have to bend down to hug him, Mokuba squealing the entire time.

Yugi watched the family reunions and smiled, wiping his eyes as they were prickling with tears "I'm so happy for them, they're all back together again" Seto was talking while holding Mokuba and Malik was introducing his lover to his Father, they seemed to be getting along well. They had about fifteen seconds of conversation before Ishizu and Isis were pulling at the magician again.

Yami smiled as well and then looked at Joey who was smiling peacefully at Seto's happy moment with his brother. "I'm guessing this was your idea?" he poked Joey in the back of the head.

Joey jumped before nodding "Sure it was, we needed to celebrate, and people had to escape the soldiers anyway, they're tearing the villages apart looking for you Yug"

Yugi bit his lip "No one's being hurt right?"

Joey nodded "Right now it's just a search and find mission, the worst that's happened is someone's gotten shoved out of the way because they're not letting the guards in" he scoffed "Dartz must have ants in his pants to have the village searched, he knows Yami won't be there"

Yugi sighed in relief "I'd hate to cause trouble"

Joey sniggered "No more that what Dartz normally pulls, we've been putting up with him for so long this is nothing"

Suddenly Isis was by them and she had her arms around Yami, sobbing onto his shoulder as she hugged him. Yami looked a little alarmed and patted her on the back awkwardly. Isis pulled back and smiled at him "Thank you so much for bringing him back to us" he choked out before kissing his cheek in thanks. Bakura started a round of laughs and cat calls before Isis also bent down to kiss Yugi's forehead "Thank you too, if you hadn't wanted him as your bodyguard…" she trailed off as the horrid thought made the two grimace.

Yugi smiled "I'm so glad he's back where he belongs" he let her hug him "Nice seeing you again" he added.

Valon had his arm around Mai "Just think of that, I was competing against Yami Atem in that contest! I shouldn't have bothered entering!" people laughed.

Mai smiled "Long live the Pharaoh!" she called, many echoing.

Rebecca and Leon danced in a circle "And Long live Yugi!"

Yugi blushed.

Noah pulled out his toy wooden sword. "And down with that no good Dartz!" this had the loudest roar yet. Joey picked up a guitar, a very small one, and began strumming it in a merry rhythm

**"Oooh Yeah!"**

He began tapping his foot as he started singing.

**"Oh the land will sing of an Egyptian King**

**A hundred years from now"**

(In the future old lady Rebecca is smiling at this line while she sings what she remembers to her audience)

**"And not because he passed some laws**

**Or had that lofty brow**

**While daring dashing Yami robs**

**The tax collectors carts**

**We'll all have to slave away**

**For that good-for-nothin' Dartz"**

Mokuba and Noah linked arms and danced in a circle with Rebecca and Leon just to the right, Mai and Valon turned to each other and began a merry jig along with Isis and Mahad. Marik and Malik stomped their feet and clapped their hands to the beat. Ryou clapped as well until Bakura swung him around and they began to jig as well.

**"Incredible as Dartz is inept**

**Whenever the history scrolls are kept**

**They'll call him the phoney Pharaoh of Kehmet"**

Yami and Yugi laughed at Joey's creative on-the-spot singing and chanted to the next line full heartedly.

**"A pox on the phoney King of Kehmet!"**

Many threw fists in the air and shouted it gleefully. Joey danced around and bowed to people humorously.

**"He sits alone on a giant throne**

**Pretendin' he's the rightful king**

**A stuck up punk who I'd like to dunk**

**To the crocker's on a string!**

**And he throws a royal tantrum**

**When Yami gets clean away**

**And then he blames some bloke, while he's fighting a stoke**

**Ya know, he should really watch his he'lth"**

Any who had seen Dartz in a rage burst out laughing, his veiny forehead pulsing purple with frustration made anyone think he was having a fit. Joey rolled his eyes as he began strumming again.

**"Too late to be known as Dartz the First**

**He's sure to be known as Dartz the worst**

**A pox on that phoney Pharaoh of Kehmet!"**

Joey jumped down and elbowed Yami "Dance man" he hissed. Yami looked at Yugi who instantly nodded, Yami scooped him up and swung him around before they joined Mai and Valon, Ryou and Bakura and Isis and Mahad in their bouncy dancing. Joey nodded approvingly before shining on, getting inspired every second by faces and his own witty mouth.

**"While he taxes us to pieces**

**And he robs us of our bread**

**The Pharaoh's crown won't be found**

**Upon that brick like head**

**Ah! But while there is a merry man**

**in Yami's wily pack**

**We'll find a way to make him pay**

**And steal our money back"**

There were a lot of toasts to that line and a few cheers, but Joey wasn't finished.

**"The minute before he knows we're there**

**Ol' Yam'll snatch his underwear"**

Yami pulled a face while Bakura waved a random loincloth around like a banner, Rebecca and Mokuba were clutching their sides and Ryou was red with giggles as was Yugi in Yami's arms, trying to stifle them for his love's embarrassment. Marik and Malik whistled and started to make rude gestures that had Mai covering the children's eyes for their own innocence.

**"The breezy and uneasy king of Kehmet**

**The snivellin' grovellin'**

**Measly weasely**

**Blabberin' jabberin'**

**Gibberin' jabberin'**

**Blunderin', plunderin'**

**Wheelin' dealin'"**

Seto made a face at all the words Joey made up on the spot, his own accent making them sound even more silly, he thought that Joey was making a fool of himself, but he didn't realise that he was doing that to make people laugh and to cheer them up.

**"King Dartz, that Phoney Pharaoh of Kehmet**

**Yeah!"**

* * *

**A Pox on the Phoney Pharaoh of Kemhet!**

**Ryou: Yeah!**

**Ha ha! I think many of the readers will be thinking that. Oh here's the dictonary meaning of the phrase "a pox on *****" insert word here. "A pox on somebody or something; used to express a wish that misfortune will come upon them"**

**Ryou: I see. So that fits Dartz perfectly, a Pox on Dartz!**

**Whoop-whoop! *punches fist* Please review and tell me what you liked! If you only put; Update soon, or I loved it or I liked the part (insert bla-bla-bal here) and don't add anything I can're reply as there isn't anything to comment back on.**

**Ryou: Please review so that she can have the story fully uploaded before she goes on holiday and leaves you all waiting. She'll be gone for about two weeks so you had better give her attention so that she has it all posted up, because she won't have any computer acess on her holiday.**

**hee hee... yeah... sorry about that. Please Review!**


	11. Madness

***Happy, happy, happy, happy!***

**Yami: *looks at Ryou and Yugi* what's she so excited about?**

**Yugi: *looking at computer* A sequal to "How did it come to this?" has come out. "Why did it come to this?"**

**Yes! I'm sooo happy! It's so brilliant so far! I swear that Alverna is a writing god! She's combined both the Manga and season 0 of Yugioh and taken all the prissy Teá out of it! I'm soooo happy! *bouncing off the walls***

**Ryou: *watching bemused* ... well at least she's not depressed over the slight lack of reviews she got for the last chapter...**

**Yugi: *nodding* I was sure she'd be all sad, it's nice she's in a good mood. *Hugs Yami***

**Yami: *hugs back* Maybe we can get her to buy us Pizza today.**

**Only if you pay for half.**

**Yami: Damnit!**

**Yugi: *giggle* Amme-chan, you've got reviews to reply to!**

**Yes! I do! Let's see. *looks at list***

**Singingstar09  
You sang along? I did too, at least I'm not the only one. Hee hee. I just love a song that takes the micky sometimes. :) and thank you! I will have a good time on my holiday, I hope. (Yugi: Where are you going? Author: The Isle of White. Ryou: Oh! It's lovely there!)**

**Alverna  
I love your sequal! I'm so glad you liked my changed lyrics! It was such a pain thinking of things that rhymed but it turned out alright! (Yami: if you do say so yourself. Author: hee hee...)**

**spazbat90  
Thanks for the cookies and chocolate cake! My muses and I had a lovely little chocolate themed party after that chapter. :) I know that it would seem more Ryou's thing to drag Bakura into dancing, but I get the feeling Bakura wants to be around him... and also if he didn't Ryou would have danced with someone else... (then we'd be in trouble)**

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep   
Aww...(neyh I've never heard of Hallmark, *shruggs* anyway...) Yeah I'm sure Mahad will be going all 'protective Dad' on Malik and Marik sometime once he's over the fact that they're a family again, then Marik's in trouble. I think earlier in the chapters Mahad said "As long as he's happy" so I think that he'll be fine with Malik's choice. :)  
Yeah, it was Bakura who sniggered, but I'm not sure who slapped him... Not Ryou, he's too gentle... maybe Joey. *shruggs*  
Yami is making up for all that lost time, I don't think he's going to leave Yugi alone for a while, it'll be kisses and cuddles (maybe out of chapter Lemons... Yugi: *blushes*) all the way! *dreamy sigh* How CUTE! I don't think Yugi 'wears the pants' as you put it, Yami just can't say 'no' to him. (Beware the puppy eyes!) But it causes some cute moments, as well as funny ones. :)  
Thanks I will have a good holiday. I'll try and get as much as possible up before then. :)**

**SuperSpeed  
I'm so glad you liked the song, I had to have it in here, when I was watching this movie on the PC I knew this song was destined to be in my fanfic. It just FIT!**

**That's everyone! (Or everyone with an interesting review)**

**Yami: Now let's get reading, I want to know if I'm still dying.**

**... It's seriouly tempting because then I won't have to put up with your nagging! I don't own Yugioh or Robin hood. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Days later.

About a week and two days after the archery contest Ushio, Rex and Weevil all approached Dartz's office with nervous faces, Weevil was shaking in his boots and Rex was sweating bullets. Ushio looked calm but there was a cold sweat going down the back of his neck, they were all dreading bringing their reports to Dartz.

Dartz, if it was possible, seemed to be going even crazier than before! He slept every other night, spoke to himself in a constant mutter and snapped at the first person he saw every morning, his appearance was still presentable, but he had deathly pale face and shadows under his eyes, the eyes were bloodshot and because he was constantly wearing a large part of Orichalcos fragment his mismatched eyes were gaining a glow. A crazed yet cunning madness was settling in…

Weevil knocked on the door shakily "M-Master Dartz? R-Reports?" he offered meekly.

"Enter" the sharp voice ordered before the doors were thrown open with magic. Weevil and Rex clung to each other before they realized what they were doing and stopped it, bushing themselves down angrily.

Ushio entered first and bowed to Dartz, who was sitting in a comfortable chair staring into a fire that was burning a green colour as the Orichalcos stone was present. Dartz looked out of the corner of his eyes, appearing not unlike a hawk. "Well?"

Ushio jumped then said "Sir! All the villages are failing to reach the minimum tax pay, and another treasure cart has been robbed… the idiots got away with the entire thing, they rode off with the horses and the money"

Dartz appeared indifferent "How much?" he asked dangerously calm for such a blow.

Ushio winced and said "The last three months of taxes from the north"

Dartz glared into the flames but didn't speak. Rex stepped forwards "Um… I'm sorry to report, sir, but there's no sign of Yami Atem, or your brother. They've vanished along with Mahad and a few other traitors like Joseph and Ryou. We've searched every village from here to the sea and nothing"

Dartz's hands clenched and he remained silent, Weevil approached, shaking more than a leaf bug in a storm "M-Master Dartz. Th-there has been an uprising in the people supporting that Yami Atem, many are singing chants against you-"

"Enough!" Dartz leapt to his feet and the fire roared as his anger peeked and rolled off him into his surroundings. Weevil fell back and the other two went for the doors, that slammed shut and locked just as they got to them. Dartz turned to his men "Running away are we?"

The guilty ones froze "N-no your excellence!" Weevil peeped.

Dartz glared and picked him up by his shirt, glaring so hard that Weevil felt a pain in his forehead. Dartz threw him against Ushio and Rex before saying softly "I want my brother found. Take the soldiers and go to each and every house! Take everything of value! Take one person prisoner if they don't reveal the whereabouts of my brother! And you will go to the Valley of the Kings and take the gold hidden inside! Go!"

The doors burst open and all three scrambled out before Dartz could_ really_ get angry…

* * *

Mai put Rebecca to bed and kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams everyone" she murmured as she locked the door for the night, jamming the door with a large wooden beam. Just as Mai was going to bed herself she heard horses approaching, she opened the door a crack and saw in horror that the soldiers were back.

"Not them again" she whispered, they had been searched and raided several times over the week and a bit, it was very distressing for the orphans. Rebecca had only managed to hang onto her teddy bear because she stuffed it into her pillow whenever they came, just encase it was taken away for it's little value.

"Mai? What's going on?" Noah asked as all the orphans woke up, murmuring and panicking and some hiding under covers while others looked out of cracks and worried whispers started.

Mai waved a hand at him "Shh, it's nothing, go back to bed" she told them sternly.

But just then the door flew open and about five soldiers ran into the room. Mai gasped as she was thrown backwards and the orphans all screamed as the soldiers flashed swords and burning torches at them to scare them. "Where is Prince Yugi?" one demanded.

Mai rubbed the side of her face that got hit by the door and said "Not here, get out of my house!" she shouted at them as they overturned tables and chairs, taking cutlery and other things of value "Give those back!" she got up and tried to punch a soldier but another just grabbed both her arms and twisted them behind her back.

"Mai!" Leon and Rebecca shouted from under the table.

The soldier began to march her out of the house "King's orders, every object of value must be confiscated and at least one person from each household will be thrown into the prisons when they fail to give information"

Mai gasped "You can't be serious!" The guard forced her out of the house showing her that he was all serious. "No! Wait, my orphans! They need me!" she struggled. The orphans were crying in fear and despair as Mai was taken away and their house was set alight, the only home they ever knew...

"Mai!"

Mai looked over at the voice "Valon!" the blacksmith was rushing up to her as she was forced to walk.

Valon ran up to the guards who blocked his way "Where are you taking her?" he demanded, as he tried to slip around them to get to her, failing epically.

The soldiers chuckled "Kings orders, one person from each household will be taken to the Palace prison until Yami Atem and Prince Yugi are found" Valon gasped, _that's insane!_

Mai looked at him "Take care of the little ones Valon, I'll be alright" she pleaded, the younglings wouldn't survive on their own. Valon nodded with a final glare at the guards before stepping back.

But just as he did four children ran forwards "No give Mai back!" Rebecca kicked a guard in the shins while Mokuba fired his arrow, Noah wacked the legs of a soldier with his wooden sword and Leon threw rocks.

Mai gasped "No, get back!"

But it was too late.

The guards grabbed them and threw them into the ever crowding prison cart "We'll just take these runts as well" Mai at once yelled at Valon to take care of them. Valon pulled them all close and urged them into the desert with only a backwards glace at Mai as they escaped the burning village with their freedom. The orphans ran from their burning home in tears and shouting for Mai and their trapped friends. Mai quickly pulled Mokuba, Noah, Leon and Rebecca close to her "Shh, it'll be alright" she soothed and rocked them patiently, worrying her lip with her teeth at her own lie.

Teá and Vivian both looked at her like she was crazy. "Stupid woman, why lie to them? Dartz is going to kill us all and we can't do a thing to stop it!" Vivian raged. The children all started crying and Mai slapped her angrily.

"Shut the hell up! If you want to jump in the snake pit when we get there I'll shove you in, but we're not on an execution block yet! So quit acting all doom and gloom just because you've lost hope" she hissed furiously as she tried to calm the hysterical children.

A man called Raphael sat gloomily "Dartz was going to do this for a while. I've heard the gossip…"

Rebecca looked up at Mai "It'll be alright, won't it? Yami Atem will save us?"

Raphael chuckled deadly "He'll be lucky to save himself from his madness… Dartz is evil now, what he was before was a tyrant, now he's noting but evil, there's no soul left in him, if you every get the chance… stake him through the heart"

Mai growled, it sounded like an angry lioness's warning "Why don't you do it if you're so keen? Don't drag the children into this, they don't need to see or hear of such things" Mai's voice died into a hiss before she began cooing a gentle lullaby to the little ones who were scared and crying around her.

The guards pulled the cart along the road until the Palace walls were in sight… the gate opened like the eye of a crocodile and it swallowed them into the Palace walls.

* * *

Marik sat on top of a dune and stared blankly at the horizon. Malik opened a trapdoor and looked at him "Come inside, it's getting late" he said as the desert sands cooled under his palms, the underground houses already using their oil to keep warm.

Marik didn't move at his lover's request, he suddenly glared and sneered "Someone's burning something" he said at last. Malik blinked in confusion and climbed out and looked where his lover was looking, dotted along the horizon in several places was an orange glow and a tower of smoke building up from each little dot.

Malik gasped "Aren't the villages over there?"

Marik grunted in an affirmative before saying "The fires must be big if we can see them from here… let's get inside" Malik nodded and slipped down the trapdoor. Marik lingering for a moment, his sharp insane eyes searching for intruders before he jumped down after him and locked the door. They both didn't want to say what they both knew; the villages were burning.

Marik shivered suddenly "The air is too still tonight" he complained as he put an arm around Malik's waist "I don't like it" when the air was still it was too unnatural, it put Marik on edge.

Malik sighed "We're all expecting Dartz to do something, that's why everyone's so jumpy. And keep your hand away form there!" he smacked the hand on his hip "I'm not going two nights in a row so you can forget it" he scolded with one finger jabbing his cheek bone in reprimand.

Marik cursed and reluctantly raised his arm to a more relaxed position "But we should built up your stamina" he whined, trying to snuggle his lighter lover who was resisting on pain of not being able to walk tomorrow.

Ishizu walked past with a snort "If you keep him at it anymore he'll become fertile. Don't go near our parent's room Malik, they're _catching up_ with each other, I wouldn't be surprised if we end up with another little brother or sister" she smiled at the two as they laughed. Ishizu really hoped that they'd control themselves, otherwise it would be a house of hormones.

Malik shook his head while trying to control his laughs "They've not seen each other for a year, I think that it's in their rights to have that _catching up_ session"

Marik hugged Malik so he squawked from lack of air "I'd _catch up_ with you anytime"

Malik struggled "I know you would" he gasped out and turned to Ishizu "Feel like lending a hand?"

Ishizu's eyes were thoughtful, she tapped her cheek and then her chin as her head tilted back in thought then she laughed and turned to Malik "Marik, please let my brother go before he leaves you"

Marik instantly dropped the lighter teen "Malik-pretty wouldn't leave me would he?" he asked in a panic.

Malik kissed his cheek "Of course not, but I'd cut you off for a while" Marik paled and instantly went on a rant, saying that that option was worse! Ishizu and Malik just laughed at how exaggerated his 'doom' of one or two nights alone would be for him.

Ishizu whispered in Malik's ear "He acts like it's the end of the world" Malik rolled his eyes but agreed, his lover was over the top on a few levels…

Suddenly Seto appeared, he was in a rush and that nearly always meant something bad. He stopped before Marik "Someone got into the ninth tomb" which was very bad as they were currently in the eighth tomb that was right over their current staying place.

Marik growled, pushed Malik into Ishizu so that he would be able to argue without crushing him and said lowly "That's not possible! I rigged the damn thing myself!" the trap would split the victim right across the guts! It had never failed before.

Seto nodded "I know, but they got through, come on, we have to stop them from robbing the treasures, you two stay inside" he added to Ishizu and Malik.

"But Seto!" Ishizu tried to stop him but the former high priest and the insane had already run off, one behind the other and both in a hurry. Ishizu and Marik exchanged a glance "We have to tell our parents, come one" Ishizu grabbed Malik's hand and pulled him along behind her as he wanted to follow Marik.

* * *

Ushio, Rex and Weevil and what was left of the eleventh platoon rummaged around in the tomb, looking for something of value, but Marik had designed these treasure rooms well and not one coin was seen because they were behind solid rock in secret rooms and in hidden compartments. Ushio growled "There must be something somewhere!" he smashed a statue as he shoved it out of the way.

Rex growled as he got covered in dust "This place is for the dead, someone's already stolen all the gold here"

Weevil sneezed "How do you expect to get into the other ones?! We don't have enough men to take the traps!" Suddenly all the lamps lit up, Seto and Marik stood in the entrance, Seto's hand was over a switch that lit all the old oil in the tomb, showing who was there and what they had with them.

Marik saw the state of disrepair the tomb was in, all the monuments had been damaged and only the sarcophagus was left untouched, his temper erupted, his dead family's care and attention over thousands of generations was gone in an instant "How dare you disrespect the Pharaohs of the past! My Family has worked hard to keep them hidden from punks like you!" Marik roared angrily. Seto put a hand on his shoulder, warning him to be patient.

Rex looked over at them "Who the heck are you?"

Weevil squealed "That's the man who put me in a barrel!" he pointed at Seto accusingly.

Seto smirked and pushed his hood down his head showing who he was "I'm High Priest Seto, and you're dead" he brought out the Millennium Rod and handed the dagger end to Marik before raising it and chanting to bring out the shadow creatures that lurked out of sight.

Ushio and Rex instantly brought out swords and ordered the guards to attack, the shadow creatures were ignored and the soldiers were cut down faster than barley before a harvesting scythe. Marik at once charged at Ushio, they exchanged blows that caused sparks and damage that would have been made in a forge or a battle of twenty men not just two.

Seto took down several soldiers and began to back up, luring them out. Weevil picked up a club then timidly, his knees rattling more than a centipede's many legs. He stood up on a statue and then jumped, swinging the club and at once a crunch was heard.

Marik and Ushio looked over to where Weevil was shouting, Marik's eyes widened as he saw Seto on his knees, groaning and holding a injured shoulder- luckily for him the stone that Weevil used was so old most of it dusted the second it came under any real impact- it was bruised and possibly jarred, he had dropped his Rod and all his shadow creatures started to feed off of Seto's own will power so he had to let them fade or face death via drained energy into the shadow realm.

Rex kicked the Rod out of reach and three guards jumped onto Seto and pinned him down while Weevil and Rex tied him up "You're under arrest for illegal use of a Millennium item" Rex ranted off.

Marik growled and ran like a small tornado and sliced down three men before reaching Seto. Marik kicked a guard and slapped the former high priest in the face "Get up!" he hissed at the dazed man.

Seto just shook his head "Run" he replied.

Marik tried, he saw how many men there were, if he took Seto with him they'd never get out. So he ran, with an apologetic look at Seto as he turned to escape with his life. Seto nodded and tripped a guard before he was hit over the head and entered the world of blackness.

Marik reached the entrance, not one man had followed him, he should have known it was a trap, the second he got outside more guards surrounded him with sword and spear. Marik growled and looked around for an escape frantically. "Ra Damn you All!" he roared as he threw his weapon on the floor. He had to live, he was the last tomb keeper, and he'd never leave Malik behind just to be stubborn…

Marik's pride was hurt as he put his hands on his head and knelt as he was tied up, he shouted a long stream of curses and threats the entire time, biting and scratching and being a real pain. Seto's body was dragged out by Ushio. He smirked "Two traitors, and only a matter of time until these tombs are broken into…"

Marik smirked back "Oh really?" he broke free of the guards holding him and slammed his weight against a large rock that was actually a lever that set every trap in the place in motion, causing cave-ins and secret walls to fall over the treasure rooms. All around them the screams of men who were trapped and were suffering under the traps was heard.

Ushio looked around in horror and his mood slowly darkened, he turned to Marik, lifted him up by his shirt and glared "What have you done?" he demanded. Marik just cackled, Ushio shoved him against a rock painfully, but the guy just laughed louder.

"You've lost!" he crowed. And was punched over the head. Marik kept chuckling just to irk the men and then howled like a jackal before being tossed into the prisoners cart with Seto.

* * *

Ishizu, Isis, Mahad and Malik watched from a high dune as the insane blond was locked up and taken away with an unconscious Seto. Malik saw his lover being dragged away and got up and tried to follow, Ishizu threw her arms around him and stopped him running, even though he was shouting and sobbing after Marik, begging her to let him be with him. Ishizu turned her face away and cried, she would never admit it, but Marik was like another brother to her and seeing Malik so torn up was more painful than if you'd stabbed her.

Isis and Mahad looked at the men, they glanced at their children, Ishizu was holding Malik who had collapsed and was comforting him as he cried himself out. Isis saw the other tombs being examined and shook her head, they'd never get in, all the entrances were destroyed, Marik had protected them with everything he had, he had served the tombs well. She touched Mahad's arm "We have to get to the city"

Mahad nodded "That's the last safe haven we have, Ishizu, Malik, go ahead of us" he turned to his children.

Malik raised his head and showed his puffy red eyes. Ishizu asked softly "Aren't you coming with us?"

Isis shook her head "We'll stay and guard the rest of the tombs just encase they get through, and I've got all my medicines here, you two have to tell Yami what's happened" she pulled them close and kissed their foreheads "You can do this, then we'll get them back"

Mahad hugged both of them tightly and said softly "Hide in the city, Dartz is reaching his end game, it'll only get worse until someone breaks" he let them go and Ishizu pulled Malik behind her over the sands to the only entrance they knew of.

Malik shoved the rock off the entrance and Ishizu slipped in and he after her, they dragged it back over the entrance and then ran through the city to the main rooms, they had to tell Yami what was happening!

* * *

Weevil knocked and entered the office and bowed lowly to Dartz "Master Dartz, sir, I have some mixed news"

Dartz was staring into the fire and he nodded his head "Go on" he urged, his voice dry and sounded like he was trying to keep at a low volume.

Weevil sniggered "All the villages have been searched and burnt down, we have prisoners from each house as you ordered, the jail is full" Weevil waited for a voice of praise, but there was only the dry cracking of wood on the fire. The silence spoke volumes, Weevil began to whimper in his throat "W-we have broken into the Valley of the Kings, but all the treasure rooms have been locked and hidden and booby trapped, there's nothing of value within reach"

Dartz's hand clenched into a fist and he growled "Foiled again, I should have guessed as much, anything else?"

Weevil nodded "I have good news sir, Seto the former high priest is in jail"

Dartz jumped to his feet and threw his chair across the room "High Priest?! It's Yami Atem I want you idiot!" he turned to Weevil and lifted him by his shirt "I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands…" he trailed off as the cunning insanity flashed in his eyes again. He lowered Weevil to eye level "Did you say Seto?"

Weevil just whimpered "D-d-did I? Um, y-yes M-Master Dartz, I-I did" he stammered out.

Dartz dropped the snivelling boy and he started to chuckle "Ah… perfect. This will be the ultimate trap, Seto was the cousin of Yami Atem, correct?"

Weevil nodded shakily "Y-yes Master Dartz, b-but what good is _he_ to us?" he asked, being nosy but he was so unsure of what was going around in Dartz's head.

Dartz went to look outside, for once, it was raining in the desert. "That no good priest will be lead to the gallows in the Palace square, don't you see?"

Weevil spluttered "Hang Seto?! A man of the gods?!"

Dartz just smirked wider "Yes, you stupid beetle" he chided crookedly "The word will be spread, Seto's being hung, and as soon as our gallant hero tries to rescue him… my men will be waiting" he began to laugh insanely.

Weevil stared and then felt a cold shiver down his spine "Another trap…" he gasped out, _is that all he thinks about?_ Before he could do something stupid he left the office. He saw Rex approaching and waved him over "Seto's going to be hung in two days, Dartz's idea of a new trap"

Rex blinked "This isn't going to end well is it?"

Weevil glanced around "That's what I thought…" The lightning flashed outside, almost prompting the ominous feeling…

* * *

**Yugi: Oh no!**

**Ryou: Seto, Mokuba, Rebecca, Leon, Noah, Marik, Mai, Vivian, Raphael and Teá have been taken to the prisons!**

**Yami: Dartz is going to hang Seto! So are you killing someone off?**

**You'll have to wait and see. Dartz has gone mad, he's ruining Kehmet nearly beyond repair, Yami'll have to do something drastic after this to get his country back on its feet.**

**Yugi: *hugging Yami* I get the feeling that it's not going ot get better...**

***sigh* I think your right Yugi...**

**Ryou: What will happen to the villagers?**

**You'll see in the next chapter. Please review!**


	12. Planning a Rescue

**Time for the updates! :) I'm slowly getting depressed, the reviews are so slow, and short. *gloom***

**Yugi: *hugs author* don't be sad.**

**How can I not be?! My story has had over 150 views and only 8 people bothered to give me any feedback. At this rate I'm just going to discontinue.**

**Yugi: *pats head* poor thing. Come on, give the people a chance. You've got reviews to reply to.**

***gloom* Alright *gets up and looks at list* WAI! There's only 8! and some of those I can't reply to! *cries***

**Yugi: *sigh* I'll do it then.**

**No no, let me. *sniffs***

**InuYoiushi  
Thank you for the support, and thanks for calling me a good writer. :)**

**puffin  
Hello, puffin. Here is the answer to your question; Mokuba and the villagers had to go back to their homes for the last chapter because they've got their belongings there and money and stuff. Mokuba still has to keep his identiy a secret and he's got friends and children his age in the orphanage, so he stayed with Mai for a little longer. :)**

**Horatio'H'Caine  
I could still have a unhappy ending, just depending on where my imagination takes me, I'd like to write an agasty one. But everyone's against me.**

**Singingstar09  
I know, isn't it awful, nearly all my minor characters have been captured! (what a pain!) Don't worry, Yami will think of something!**

**SuperSpeed  
I'm glad you still liked my lyrics, I love messing them up to fit other situations (even if it's just changing one word to fit the story, it's fun!). I think Dartz's plan will go to hell as well, it sounds rushed, mad and just an little bit pointless. Yami! Go kick his ass!**

**EmpressFreyja  
:) Yep, Mairk is awsomely insane at the end of that last one, he protected every tomb at once! I'm glad you think it's awsome, and I think that killing Dartz is just too simple, but I'll think about it.**

**Alverna  
Yep, the lizard and the bugboy have that much common sense at least, if they had the normal amount they'd be running for the hills along with everyone else. I don't think Mokuba will freak, I think Joey will, he likes Seto remember (puppyshipping aww!). Yes I'm still adding Yugi into the other chapters because it leads to puzzleshipping FLUFF! I think those disney makers were idoits to just leave her out until the very end, it made no sense!**

**Okay that's all folks.**

**Yugi: *hugs depressed Author* poor Amme-chan.**

**Yes, yes, poor me. May just have to kill off a character to get some more responses. You know you can review anomanasly!**

**Yugi: Please give reviews, Amme-chan's very upset about the lack last time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi lay asleep in Yami's lap, snoozing contentedly in his arms and wrapped in a blanket, Yami was in the main rooms with the fire roaring quietly talking with Bakura. Bakura had Ryou's head on his lap, the boy fallen there as he fell asleep in mid sentence. Bakura, at first, seemed a little unsure but then just left the albino Atlantian sleeping where he was, secretly he was pleased with this turn out. He did find the smaller teen very cute and simply perfect, a little weak but that only made him wish to be stronger for the both of them.

Bakura snickered at Yugi's sleeping form "He's been dropping off more than the spiders off the walls" it was true, Yugi had been sleeping and napping at really random times, every other hour he'd yawn and sleep for a few minuets.

Yami smiled slightly and nodded "He has been a little tired recently, Ryou's been sleeping more as well just not nearly as much, I guess it's their way of handling the sudden lack of stress" he gently lowered Yugi until his head was on his lap instead of his whole body, it was more comfortable for the both of them. Yami played with his blond bangs gently and kept grinning like a fool.

Bakura sighed "Lovesick fool, you cling to him like you're already married"

Yami laughed a little "I did ask him, once this is all over, I hope that's soon…" Yugi mumbled in his sleep and curled up closer to Yami, Yami felt so happy that Yugi turned to him even in his sleep.

Ryou yawned and sleepily blinked his eyes open, Bakura grinned "Well look who's awake" his voice was rather gentle, not enough for Yami to notice but Ryou did.

Ryou blinked cutely, confused as to where he was. He looked up at Bakura and smiled "Hey Kura" he greeted with a rub to his eyes, he sat up and stretched "Wow… how long was I asleep? I feel stiffer than a board"

Yami was sniggering "Kura?" he asked, wondering what caused Ryou to give him a nickname.

Bakura threw a spoon at him with a snap of 'shut up' before answering Ryou "Just over an hour, why do you need so much sleep all of a sudden?"

Ryou cracked his neck and shook his head to wake himself up "I don't know, I've never needed this much before. Do we have any dinner left?" he looked around anxiously.

Yami reached over and pulled out a pot and looked into it "Think there's enough for you, we've got a little bread under that blanket as well" he pointed as he handed the pot over to Ryou, the smaller dropping it a little because of the unexpected weight of the small pot.

Ryou ate leisurely humming at the different tastes every now and then "I've lived in Kehmet for just over a year and I've never tasted anything but Atlantian foods" he commented as he finished what was in the pot "I've been missing out!" he decided.

Yami and Bakura laughed at his attitude. "And that's just peasant food" Bakura pointed out.

Ryou shrugged "Don't care, it's good" he leaned back on his hands and smiled "At the fort we only ate Atlantian dishes, all the servants were Atlantian, only spoke that, only showed interest in that because they were brainwashed. We were allowed to wear desert clothing because Yugi kept fainting with the Atlantian outfits, but that's all we were allowed" Ryou was laughing a little at the memory of Yugi fainting every day because he was too hot.

Bakura snorted "How did you and the shrimp survive that?" Yami kept running his fingers through Yugi's hair to relax him in his sleep, but gave Bakura a glare for calling Yugi a shrimp. Bakura had started calling him that even though both Yami and Ryou said not to, Yugi didn't mind, he told Yami that lack of respect from someone was refreshing.

Ryou smiled "Well, we survived together, he's my best friend, so we mucked through together. Mahad kept us company as well, and they taught me how to speak Kehmetian so we could all speak freely without being overheard as none of the servants could understand it, Yugi turned everything into a game. I think if it was anyone other than Yugi we'd have gone mad" he said honestly, smiling and tilting his head as he thought out loud.

Yami chuckled "That sounds like Yugi, he once made getting a flogging from my Father into a game" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Yami rolled his eyes "Every time we got hit, we'd laugh like it was hilarious while the other one cried like it hurt, everyone thought we were possessed so we were let off. But it didn't work twice as Father overhead us in our triumph cheering" Yami winced at the memory of the second round…

Bakura laughed and fell over onto his back "Oh man, I wish I could have seen that" he gasped out eventually.

Ryou smiled and nodded "Yugi told me about that one, was it true that you also cut a hole in your Father's robes so his bottom showed?" Bakura was dying laughing, hitting the floor with his fist in mirth. Yami blushed and nodded mutely, _oh god, and it was on an important day too…_ Ryou giggled and shook his head "I thought Yugi made that one up"

Yami grinned "No, that's true… does he tell you a lot of things about us?"

Ryou tapped his chin and shrugged "When we do something that reminded him of you he'd talk about a memory, or when Mahad was teasing, or when Dartz was complaining. He did speak of you a bit but never anything personal I think. I think the cutest thing he told me about the pair of you was when you were playing outside the Palace when you were kids, Yugi scraped his knee and you bandaged it up yourself, that made even Mahad go aww…"

Yami smiled at the long lost memory "I see… you know Yugi well, how long have you been friends?" he asked, curious.

Ryou looked at his hands "He took me away from my horrid orphanage life and gave me a new one in the Palace as his personal servant, this happened when I was about twelve"

Bakura winced "Don't feel too bad, I'm an orphan too, my parent's were killed right in front of me so you haven't got it the worst"

Ryou covered his mouth with his hands "Oh gods, I'm so sorry" Bakura just grunted.

Yami made a face "It's a touchy subject, he's the only survivor of the Kul Elna slaughter, my Father ordered it while he was possessed… best to avoid it, right Bakura?"

Bakura just grunted again "Whatever…"

Yami knew that it was the best response he'd ever get out of the thief so turned back to the more open Ryou "If you've been Yugi's personal servant since you were twelve how come I've never met you before now?"

Ryou laughed "Well… the first few times I was asked to go to Kehmet I declined because I was worried about going somewhere new, but after hearing so much about you and Kehmet I wanted to go, then I got sick the next time and other things popped up that kept me from going. Yugi really wanted me to go there and to see Kehmet for myself but it just never turned out right way… then Ironheart died…" he curled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees

"Yugi was heartbroken that his Father was gone, I was sad because he was like a Father to me, I kept visiting his grave, I just never ended up going. Then Dartz made life harder, he kept Yugi in the Palace, then it escalated to a single wing, then a tower, Yugi wasn't allowed letters or word from outside" Ryou send Yugi a look "One day the tower door opened and Dartz's generals came in and packed up Yugi's things, they took both of us to Kehmet, telling us that Dartz had taken over and was now the King, Yugi was upset because he thought you were dead, Yami, then we were both put in that tiny fort…" Ryou trailed off as they knew the rest.

Yami sighed "Seems like you haven't had it any easier than we have…" he tightened his light hold on Yugi's shoulders.

Ryou nodded "But I don't regret anything, Yugi finding me out was the best thing that ever happened to me" he smiled and relaxed a little.

Bakura blinked "Why would he find you out?" Ryou flinched then mumbled something, Bakura leaned in "Sorry what was that?" Ryou did it again and the worried pale face switched with the blush and back so quickly it made the other two worry for his health. Bakura cleaned out an ear and said "Speak up"

"He's had the operation too"

Ryou blushed "Yugi!" he protested.

Yami looked down and saw Yugi rubbing his eyes and slowly trying to sit up, he had to use all his self control to not glomp him for being so adorable. "When did you wake up?"

Yugi stretched with a whine as all his muscles protested "I don't know… sometime after 'best thing that ever happened to me'" Yami helped him up and smiled at him while squeezing his midsection in a comforting hug, Yugi's back to his chest.

Ryou was blushing still "Why'd you just blurt it out Yugi?" he asked looking betrayed

Yugi shrugged and then said "They'd have to know sooner or later Ryou, just get it out of the way. Ryou was the first person to have the operation, a test subject, if you will, Father didn't want me to have an untested operation because it might have bad side effects, so they picked a random orphan" Ryou grinned and the two giggled a little, Yugi's tone edging on teasing. "and tried it out"

Ryou nodded and unconsciously rubbed the old operation scar "Kept you sore long enough didn't it?" he chuckled a little.

Yugi nodded "That's true" he sat up a little straighter, "I hope you don't think of Ryou any differently because he's like me" he said worriedly.

Yami rolled his eyes "I could care less and you know it, you're a part of our messed up family Ryou, so don't get worried about stupid things like that" he reassured the albino teen.

Ryou breathed out a long breath and smiled "Thanks, Yami"

Yami looked at Bakura who was making a slight face, Bakura looked up at him and shrugged "Even if I didn't like it, I can't do a thing about it" and he bit off a huge chunk of bread and chewed gamely.

Ryou blinked in confusion. Yami sighed "He's not judging you, Bakura you have to be clearer when you're talking" he scolded.

Bakura paused in his chewing and glared, he swallowed and scowled darkly "Shut it" he said decisively and looked at Ryou before saying quietly "Kinda lucky really… you get to be a Dad either way" he said honestly.

Yugi smiled "Well that's good for him cause he likes men more than women" Ryou squeaked and pouted at Yugi who blinked innocently back at him "What, you like each other, don't you?" he smiled widely, Yami chuckling behind him.

Ryou and Bakura blushed, Yami laughed "I didn't think you could blush Bakura" Bakura grumbled and then looked at Ryou before sighing.

"You're cute" and he turned away and shut up, leaving Ryou blushing and blinking and feeling like he was full of butterflies.

"Yami! Bakura!"

The four jumped as they heard Joey shout urgently. Yami pulled Yugi behind him as he felt for his dagger, Bakura doing the same with Ryou. "Joey? What's wrong?"

Joey trailed in with Valon, the orphans, a sooty and traumatised Miho and about another hundred people from the other villages. Joey was holding a shivering Miho around the shoulders, she had a hand over her mouth and was paler than snow. Yugi and Ryou gasped and rushed up to the orphans as they trailed in. Joey looked back at the nearly endless line of people "Everyone, come in and find a place to sit, if your hurt we'll get some aid, we'll try and get you all food and water and blankets but it could be a wait, alright? Keep coming, don't push" he directed.

Bakura jumped up and swore "Ra damn that's got to be at least a few villages worth of people!" he silently was thankful that the city was so big, it would hold ten times this many but the sudden escalation of people living here was shocking.

Yami pulled on Joey's arm "Joey what's happening?"

Joey sighed and gestured them over to the well while people continued to trudge in. Joey looked around and then got to business "This is what I've managed to get out of Miho and Valon and a few other people who weren't in hysterics; Dartz has gone insane, the soldiers have gone from village to village taking everything of value, burning down the places and taking at least one person from each household as a prisoner when they failed to tell the soldiers where you or Yugi are"

Yami gasped "What?" that was more than insane! Dartz was mad to do this, all the taxes would stop, there wouldn't be any food, or people, left to keep the country going!

Joey nodded his honey brown eyes frustrated and worried "I know, I found a few around one of the wells and they told me what happened, I couldn't leave them out there like that, they're cold, hurt and hungry, I had no choice but to bring them down here, Dartz's men would have only found them later"

Bakura cursed again "What caused this?" he gestured around at the people still trailing in, children crying, Mothers weeping, Fathers angry and lost… there were injured, traumatised and alone people coming in. They had all come here because Yami Atem was their last hope for sanctuary.

Joey raised his arms and let them drop in a helpless gesture "I have no idea, but he's gone insane, some of those villages were his best tax payers or food suppliers and they were treated just the same, nothing is left!"

Miho suddenly staggered over to them and sobbed, clutching at Yami's arm "They got Vivian! Th-they've ta-taken her to the prison! We didn't do anything! Teá t-tried t-to stop them and-and she g-got taken t-too" she choked out as she kept shivering.

Yami rubbed her shoulder, not really sure what he should be doing "It's alright, we'll get them back" he tried to assure her.

Miho just cried "Our home! It's gone!" Valon came over and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Calm down love, the more they listen to you the more those gals have to stay in the jailhouse" he reasoned sternly. Miho nodded shakily and put a hand over her mouth as she shivered and sobbed. Valon guided her over to the well and left her in the care of an elderly couple who were former healers, they made her a drink and told her to get a grip. Valon jogged back over to Yami and grabbed his arm "Yami, they got Mokuba"

Yami gasped "What?!" he grasped Valon's arm. That was bad, if they discovered who Mokuba really was, he was dead without a question of a trail, even with a rescue in the factor.

Valon shook his head "He and three other littl'ins tried to stop Mai from being taken away, they were taken as well, they don't know he's Seto's brother but Seto's going to want to know about this"

Yami nodded "Alright, thanks for telling me" Valon went back to Mai's orphans and Yami turned to Bakura and Joey "We have to get them all out and to safety before Darts uses them as hostages, Mokuba will be used as bait for Seto or worse"

Bakura gripped a dagger menacingly "That priest will want to know about this, someone should run up to the Valley at once and get Marik, he'll help us"

"Yami!" Yami, Bakura and Joey looked over as Ishizu and a teary Malik ran into the room "Yami! Where are you? Help us! Yami!" Ishizu kept shouting.

Yami waved "Over here!"

Malik and Ishizu waved back and rushed up to him. Ishizu looked around "What's happening?" she asked in awe.

Joey sighed "Dartz is taking down the village's one by on in a fiery fury, and at least half are in jail just because they can't tell them where Yugi and Yami are"

Yami nodded "Mokuba's been taken, we're barely handling things here, we have to tell Seto and make some sort of plan to get them out"

Ishizu bit her lip and shook her head "Yami… Ushio and the soldiers came to the Valley of the Kings" Yami paled.

"What happened, is everyone alright?" he held her shoulders, Ishizu shook her head forlornly.

Malik fell to his knees and started crying, Joey put an arm around him "Hey, man, it's cool, tell us what happened" Joey urged trying to get the old, carefree Malik out of this wrecked version.

Malik sniffed "They got Marik!" he shouted and clung to Joey's shoulders.

Bakura staggered backwards "No way…" he protested weakly, Marik was an animal, he'd never let himself be captured, he was too careful for that, he- Bakura saw how wrecked the platinum blond was and knew this was no prank, as much as he wished it was…

Ishizu nodded and wiped an eye "Seto and Marik tried to stop them from getting into any more tombs, they managed to get into the ninth one my sacrificing lots of soldiers to avoid the traps" Yami gasped in disgust. Ishizu wrapped her arms around her waist "They went in… and when they came out…" she began to cry too "Ushio took them away, Seto and Marik have gone to jail!"

Joey paled too. He'd never see Seto again… he began to shake. Bakura and Yami took a step back each in horror. Yami gasped and suddenly felt a pair of small arms holding him up, Yugi was there looking ashen, he'd heard everything.

Joey jumped up "We have to save them Yami, they'll kill Seto the second they realize who he is!" he started to panic.

Yami nodded "I know, yes… I know the Palace, all we need to do is-"

"Yami…" the crimson eyed teen looked at Yugi who was looking ashamed "Those soldiers were looking for me, if I turn myself in they might let everyone go"

Yami's eyes widened and he gripped Yugi's upper arms and shook him "You'll do no such thing!" he hissed at him angrily "Dartz has gone way past reasoning, if you turn yourself in he won't do a damn thing other than rape you"

Yugi winced and sighed "You're right… but what can I do? I caused this" he held Yami's hands in his "I can't sit and do nothing, it's because I ran away…"

Ishizu saw Yami's hidden glance and took Yugi's hands "Come with me, we'll take care of the wounded" and she lead him away with Malik "Everyone! Could you please get into a line! Seriously hurt at the front please, and the more you push the less pity you'll get from me-" she went around ordering people about to create some sort of order.

Yami nodded at her back and then turned back to Joey and Bakura "This can't wait, we'll have to make a jail break and get everyone out"

Bakura gasped and dropped the dagger he was fiddling with, "A Jail break?! That's not going to happen, there isn't a chance in hell that we-"

Yami shut him up with a glare "We have to Bakura, or Seto hangs"

Joey whimpered and bit his nails "Oh god, Seto…" he gasped out softly.

Bakura elbowed him "Get a grip Mutt" he said, trying to make Joey feel better by using Seto's nickname, it worked a little, "If we do manage to get close enough to the walls how are we going to get in?" Bakura demanded.

Joey blinked slowly then jumped like he'd been electrocuted and started to talk "Yami, we can get in how I got out the first time!" he bend down and shakily sketched a map in the dirt. "If it's still there, there's a loose jail bar over by the guard tower, don't ask how I managed not to be seen because I still don't understand it either"

Bakura nodded and then jabbed his finger over the gates "How do these open?"

Yami answered "They need about ten men on each side to shove them open…" the boys winced and looked at each other.

Joey nodded "That's true, but the prisoners will help us, there's got to be a few strong ones inside there, and we can use some of those carts that they use for the taxes to get out, or even the royal one's they'll be big enough to carry everyone" they drew out where the carts were and guessed at how many they'd need.

Bakura nodded and put a hand on his chin "Would we need horses?"

Yami shook his head "No, the chariots run like a dream with just people power, and horses need to be looked after once you steal them"

Bakura blinked at the reminder "Good point…"

Joey scribbled out the map "When it's going to be? We've got the plan we just need the date"

Yami hummed in thought then said "Tomorrow. Marik, Seto and Mahad -if we can convince him to wait outside the Palace for us- and you, Joey, will lead the people back to the city, Bakura and I will lead a false trail to the Valley of the Kings and meet up with Isis, its closer and it'll be easier to get to"

Bakura nodded "Not to mention all the traps that are there and another entrance to the city right on your doorstep" he agreed. Then stood up "We'd better get going" he said and he was followed by his allies as they made plans to free their friends before it was too late.

* * *

**Joey and all the survivors have taken refuge in the city. Hopefully they'll all be safe now.**

**Yugi: We'll keep this short; We'd like LONG REVIEWS telling us something about the story that you liked.**

**Yes please! This is a filler chapter, I know, but I couldn't help it. We need to know what happened to the others. Also Yugi needs more screentime, you're very tired in this one Yugi.**

**Yugi: Yeah, what's wrong with me?**

**I'd say Yami's keeping you up all night or...**

**Yugi: blush.**

**hee hee, review please!**


	13. Enter the Demons Castle

**It's the great escape! Seto, Marik, Mokuba, Mai and lots of other villagers have been captured and put in the Palace prisons, Yami and the gang have to get them out before Seto hangs in the morning!**

**Yami: This is the climax.**

**Yugi: I'm so worried, I don't want anyone to get hurt.**

**Ryou: I wouldn't mind one of Dartz's minions getting hurt, but I agree with Yugi. I hope this goes well.**

**Let's all hope. This is also the last chapter on script, in the next chapter I go off script and the story becomes one of my own twisted design, just like Yugioh Pocahontas.**

**Yugi: Ah! *clings to Yami* I don't like the sound of that at all!**

***pats Yugi on the back* You'll cross that bridge when you come to it, now let's reply to the nice reviewers. I'm a little happier that I've gotten such good feedback from last time. I'd love it if I got a similar amount this time.**

**So let's see the list and get replying. Ahem.**

**Kurai-onii  
Thanks for the encoragement, I needed to hear that. :) Sorry I kept you up so late/early without you getting sleep. You know it'll still be there when you wake up, but I'm guilty of the same thing (only it was on an exam night *cringing*). I don't mind rambling, because it's something fun to read :) Here's what happens next and I hope you like!**

**Doragon-chan**  
**Kirie, Dora, Misha, I'm glad your enjoying it :)**

**Begecko-chan  
Forgiven, just make sure to give me reviews for the rest :) hope to hear from you soon. Glad your enjoying this.**

**SuperSpeed  
Hey! I laughed out loud at that prank idea too. But I have to credit my baby bro for that one because he split his pants on an important day... just kept in my mind and seemed like something Yami and Yugi would do for a laugh (or on a dare. Yami: I did what!?). Me and my muses are hoping for a good outcome to this prison break too. No, unfortuantely we won't be having the vulture's line in this, but we will have the return of the barrels instead (oh the irony, I almost feel sorry for the worm). And FINALLY I have no idea why Ryou's tired, I guess a certain handsome theif is keeping him awake, ah young love! (Ryou: *blushes*) As for Yugi... well I do know why he's tired but I can't tell. NO SPOLIERS.**

**Alverna  
Hey! Yep, the theif can blush! (Ryou: *giggle* it's not that unusual is it? ... Maybe not when he's around you Ryou) I'm glad you think that my fillers aren't a waste of space/writing :) I'm sure Mokuba and Seto will cross paths sometime in the freeing process. No Yugi's been put under a watch to make sure he's not going to be an idiot, I don't think he wants to face Dartz when he's gone section 8 madness, he'll only end up.. you know (can't say the word as it's just sickening, not even Teá deserves THAT!). Let's all hope that Yami'll survive and that Dartz will end up dead, I remember your idea, we'll just have to see if it gets used.  
Finally; I've seen Son Of Ra, it looks so good! (I'm just thinking that when/if Yami and Yugi get together it'll be funny for Yugi to be the stronger hero and protecter for once :)**

**Ranko twin  
Glad someone else feels my pain, it's not very nice to have so many people look and not talk. I like to talk, I'm a nice person! I'm glad you liked the filler, and I had to put a little background in there, and cute childhood memories seemed the best idea. I think almost everyone would glomp Yugi, because he's soooo cute! (Yugi: *blushes and sweat drop*). I like an angst once in a while, but Yugi's smart enough to know that if he turns himself in Dartz will just drag him to the bedroom because he's so insane now that he'll skip the ceremony entirely and just... (can't say the word because it's just evil and disgusting!). Yep that review was a great length ;) thanks for that!**

**dragonwolf416  
Thank you, I hate parodys that just much it up and do it in a funny way, have humour where it's neccessary. I got irriated of looking for serious disney-yugioh fanfics so I decided to make my own. *proud smile***

**EmpressFreyja  
Just believe that the gang can come up with something good. They've never failed before! Don't worry too much about Mokuba, as long as they don't discover who he really is he'll be a simple hold-till-further-notice-prisoner. (OMG it's a fellow abridged fan!) I know Seto doesn't have too much riches in this fanfic, but it's soo true that he's 'Seto Frikin Kaiba' I'm sure he'll find some way out of this. ;)**

**spazbat90  
Bakura is just a big softie, Ryou's getting under his skin and into his heart, slowly but surely. Yugi and Ryou must have liked waking in their Dark's laps, because they are just smitten with them :) I bet that's what'll end up happening, Ryou will confess and Bakura will kiss him, but we'll see. Yugi is a sweet little angel isn't he, so innocent (even if I'm no longer sure if he's innocent in body anymore... remember the out of chapter implied lemon? Yugi: *nosebleed*). I know, poor Seto and Mokuba, poor everyone. Yami! Go get them home!  
BTW Thanks for the treats!**

**Singingstar09  
I think Yami's too protective of Yugi to let him in a hundred meter radius of Dartz, so no. Yugi will be put in a safe place to wait for their return. I love the puzzleshipping fluff, I've made a vow to put in as much as possible! Thanks for encoraging me on, as long as I get lots of reviews I'll keep this going!**

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep   
I love the long review! Yes, Bakura is such a big softie! (Ryou: *dreamy face*) Of course only Ryou would notice, because Yami and Yugi are so wrapped up in each other, also Ryou's got a crush so he'll by hyper aware of his every movement. Is Yugi Pregnant...? Um, could be I guess. They've had an out of chapter lemon, so I guess, or they could just be staying up late talking and... you know *eyebrow wiggle*. (Yugi: o/o) I think that, after being all romantic, they both thought 'screw no-sex-before-marriage' and got to it. (OMG I did not just say that! *head hits the desk*)  
Yes Yugi is getting all the revenge, Ryou's secrets have come out and Yugi's determinded to have his fun and push them together. (Good luck with that). I know I had to cut that short, but at least it's there!  
Rex and Weevil are sharing the combined roles of; the vultures, the snake, and the crocdail. (if you remember the last one.) I think there's a good chance of a fight and of stealing the money, let's see how it goes. Thanks for the long reviews!**

**cheshirekitten909  
Is Yugi pregnant? I have no idea! There is a good chance of it, he could be tired becuase they've been having 'alone moments' late at night. But I have no idea, yet, No spoilers. WHAT! You want me to have Mahad killed off in Yami's place, god sakes person! He's just gotten back with his family! But it is an option... I'll consider it. Thanks for the review and suggestion.**

**TheHiddenGodsHeart  
OOH! That's a good idea for a death. Ironic too... I'm sooo considering this. But anything can happen. I know Yami's sexy ass (drooling) but I'm still debating on a tragic ending or a happy ending... We'll just see what my twisted mind wants when it writes. Thanks for the review and suggestion!**

***flops* That's everyone I could reply too. Anyone I've missed, thanks for the reviews and if you want me to reply; give me a long review or ask a question.**

**Ryou: *hands drink* that was a lot of people. I hope they all review again.**

**Yugi: *tissue to the nose* Why does everyone think I'm pregnant?**

**I hinted it, apparently... but we'll just have to see what happens. *imagining baby Yami's and Yugi's* oooh sooooooo cuuuuute! *cuteness attack***

**Yami: *watching, a little weirded out* is she alright?**

**Yugi & Ryou: *shruggs***

**I don't won Yugioh or Robin Hood, please review to stop me from going into depression.**

* * *

Yami, Bakura and Joey hid behind a large rock as the walls of the Palace came into view. Mahad was with them and he was only going to go so much further, he handed each of the hero's a stone that looked like glass. They each pocketed it carefully, when they were ready to escape they'd smash the stones on the ground and Mahad would feel a magical pulse and then would rush out to open the large stone gates and guard the people escaping from arrows and soldiers with his magic.

Yami looked at the Palace and shared a look with Bakura and Joey. _I never thought I'd be returning to the Palace like this…_

They moved forwards again and again until they were only one hundred meters from the towering walls of Yami's former home. Mahad found a good hiding spot and then whispered to the three daring teens "Remember I can only come and help if those smash, if you drop them they won't break because they need a bit of force to crack"

The teens nodded "Got it" Joey said before tensing and preparing to run to the dungeon bars.

Yami put a hand on Mahad's shoulder "Be safe" he whispered before he took off after his two friends, all three in their trademark outfits and carrying sword, dagger and Yami had his bow and arrow. Mahad stood tall and waved his arms in a bold gesture while muttering a low spell. The water of the moat suddenly parted in a narrow path, the three boys running down into it then up again, bone dry on the other side.

Mahad saw that they got over and slowly let the spell slip away, the water covering tracks seamlessly and as quiet as water could move. Mahad moved to a safer hiding place then leaned back and waited for the magical pulse that would signal they're escape.

The three teens ran as fast as they could, their legs burning and their lungs heaving but they had to be quiet too. Yami and Bakura reached the wall first and leaned against it, Yami's bow and arrow ready as he looked up for any guards he's need to take out in order for the alarms not to be raised. Somehow they got lucky and none of the guards saw them as they pressed themselves against the Palace walls.

Joey knelt down and pulled on the bars of their entrance point, little over a year ago they had been the very bars he'd climbed out of to escape his execution for being a guard loyal to the Pharaoh. Joey was struggling with them as they were stiff with both age and rust and soon Bakura was pulling on them too. At last Joey pried one loose and slipped in, they heard the grunt of his landing and then the slight whistle for all clear.

Bakura slid in next, Yami following close behind. Joey reached up as soon as Yami slipped in and fixed the bar as best he could from a lower angle. The room they were in was very small, a little room where all the servants came to eat or rest. Bakura leaned around the archway and pulled a dagger out of his belt when he heard someone approaching. Yami and Joey stuck themselves to the wall as the man passed, his armour and the Orichalcos symbol over his forehead showing that he was a slave to its evil.

Bakura stepped forwards, covered the man's mouth and slit his throat before catching the body and placing him in the room he had just exited. He placed him down and folded his arms over his chest sadly "Forgive me, hope your soul's free now" he muttered as Yami gestured for them to get a move on.

They hated killing the puppets but fate didn't leave much room for choice.

Joey looked around the corner, Yami jumping out and holding his drawn bow out as he looked for guards the opposite way Joey was, Joey tapped his shoulder twice to let him know it was all clear in his direction. Yami and Bakura both turned and ran silently just behind Joey, the blond paused and looked through keyholes and door cracks, searching for threats.

At last they reached the courtyard, all the dungeons had been empty, it made no sense to use them anyway because they were so small and required lots of cleaning, so Dartz had had a new prison above the ground built to save the effort of dungeon staff and it would hold about ten times more prisoners. Bakura looked over a barrel and his thief trained eyes saw a lot in a single quick glance.

The courtyard was clear and empty of clutter and bathed in moonlight, by the entrance to the prisons was Ushio, keeping guard and slowly falling asleep on his feet as he was bored. Weevil was patrolling, that meant that Rex had to be as well. The bug boy was halfway across the courtyard in a march that would most likely take him around the corner they were hiding behind, they'd have to grab him. But the thing Bakura realized the most… Ushio had the keys on his belt! "Ra damn it!" Bakura hissed.

Yami pulled him down behind the barrel and asked him "What is it?"

Bakura jabbed a thumb over the barrel "Ushio's got the keys around his tubby middle"

Joey swore and punched the ground in frustration. Yami pulled at his bangs then said "We'll just have to knock him out, one less thing to worry about"

Bakura peeked again "Here comes the bug eyed creep…" Joey unwound some rope from around his middle –if it wasn't used for tying something it was great and cheep armour against most swords and arrowheads- and made a loop to catch the termite with. Yami held up a hand, and kept it there until the humming idiot was about to round the corner. Yami's hand snapped into a fist and the rope was thrown, snagging Weevil around the middle.

"What the-"

The creep was pulled to the three who were hiding and they quickly gagged and tied him up, the boy struggling until Bakura held a dagger to his throat "Is Seto in the prison?" he asked dangerously calm. Weevil nodded very scared and shaky. Bakura nodded at Joey who sighed in relief, Bakura turned back to Weevil "The key's Ushio has, do they unlock all the cells and whatever else there is in the prisons? Better answer right first time because we can come back for you" he threatened. Weevil nodded frantically.

Yami looked over at Ushio and had an idea "Bakura, make the shrimp call Ushio over here, then we can hit him over the head as take him out as well"

Weevil began whimpering through the gag, Bakura jabbed him with the dagger so his skin broke and he had a little cut on his neck "Oops" Bakura said sarcastically "My hand slipped, hurry up and call him over or next time it _won't_ be an _accident_" he growled angrily.

Weevil cleared his throat "U-Ushio! O-over here!" he half called and half whimpered. Joey looked over the barrel and saw Ushio look around confused. Joey gestured for more noise. Bakura jabbed Weevil in the back and the boy jumped "Ushio! Come over here! You have to! It's important!" he yelped, fearing the knife.

Ushio growled "You bug eyed creep, this had better be good" the gorilla grumbled as he heaved himself to his feet, leaving his comfortable chair that was by the prison entrance.

Yami and Joey picked up a bit of rock each and waited out of sight while Bakura tied andgagged Weevil and put him in an empty barrel. Weevil was cursing all barrels to the depth of the underworld as he had seen the inside of them too many times for his liking or mental health.

"Alright you worm, what's so damn important you need me to see-"

_*Thump*_

_*Crack*_

Ushio fell flat on his back unconscious as both Yami and Joey smashed their rock pieces on the sides of his head. Bakura winced unsympathetically as he left Weevil tied and annoyed in the barrel "That'll keep him down" he nodded before attempting to shift him. Joey and Yami had to help as well as he weighed so much, they couldn't move him far even with the triple effort. Finally Yami covered what was showing in straw and other dust to try and hide him before he snatched the keys from his belt.

Yami handed them to Joey and whispered "You two go and free Seto and the others, I'm dropping in on the royal treasury, it's time we took back what is theirs for good"

The two nodded in an affirmative before making a move, Joey patted Yami on the shoulder briefly, a silent plea for him to be careful, and Bakura nodded with his arrogant smirk, a comforting sight in the tense atmosphere.

Joey and Bakura sprinted across the courtyard and stopped by the entrance, Joey fumbled to get the right key for a moment but they got inside relatively quickly, and were mercifully unseen by the patrolling guards. They paused for breath inside the jail and then waited a moment to allow their eyes to adjust to the sudden lack of moonlight, neither dared to light a flame just encase it drew attention. Joey moved forwards "Alright, this way…"

Luckily for them the jail was a single wide and long spiralling staircase that went up so they didn't have to choose left or right at forks in the path or to go up first or down. The first door they got to had the proud poster; 'To be hung for treason' pasted just under the bard of the wooden door. Joey peered in and gasped "Seto…"

The blond forced the key in and turned, the lock clicked and the door swung open with a light creek. Seto was slumped against the wall, one half of his head was matted with blood while the same side of his body was covered in muck and sand from being dragged. He didn't look too hurt, but didn't respond to the blond's call from the door so he was clearly out of it. Seto had his wrists chained above his head and his ankles chained to the wall as well, he was on his knees with his head lolled back, he must have tried to get as comfortable as possible before falling asleep.

Joey knelt by his side, skidding slightly in his rush to reach the icy eyed brunette, and cupped his face in his hands "Seto! Seto!" he hissed shaking him slightly "Wake up, come one, wake up!" he pleaded.

Seto at last let out a low groan and his blue eyes flickered open and hazily focused on Joey. "Jo..ey?" he asked confused.

Joey sighed in relief "Thank the gods, keep it quiet, we're here to free you" he was so relieved that he didn't notice that Seto had used his name.

Seto woke up fully as Joey unlocked his left wrist "W-how?" he gasped out as Joey set on unlocking his other hand and ankles.

Joey grunted and pulled Seto to his feet, the taller stumbling as he had been in that position for hours upon hours. Joey had his arm around his shoulders "Yami, Bakura and I are here inside the Palace, we're getting everyone out and into the city, hurry and find your feet, we don't have all night!" Joey hissed out an explanation while Bakura gestured him over to the next room urgently.

"Marik's in there"

Joey nodded and unlocked the door swiftly, Marik was similar to Seto only without the blood. Marik looked up and his jaw unhinged "Bakura? Joey? It can't be-"

Bakura covered his mouth while Joey tinkered with his wrists and ankle shackles. "Shut up you moron, we're busting you out of here"

Marik rubbed his wrists "Thank the gods" he groaned as the blood returned to his fingers and toes.

Seto winced as he finally got feeling back into his legs "Our prayers have been answered" he agreed.

Bakura hauled Marik to his feet and gave him a slightly smaller dagger, it was normally Bakura's spare but he figured Marik would need it, if they got into a fight then Marik would definitely be someone to have on your team armed and ready.

Marik looked at the dagger and nodded before following the blonds and brunette to the next room, the higher they got the bigger the rooms got. Some of the labels on the doors were disgusting; Traitors, Slaves, Prostitutes, Illegal births, Thieves and the list just kept growing.

When they got to the top room Seto gasped as his eyes landed on someone curled up in a blond woman's lap "Mokuba!" he gasped out.

Joey saw as well and didn't hesitate to rush over to Mai and her orphans. Mokuba blinked as he was shaken by his older brother into the world of the awake. Mokuba blinked about nine times before gasped back "Seto! You're here!"

Mai woke up and held out her wrists for Joey to unlock, smiling in joy as she was set free. Noah pulled out his toy sword the second he was free and said "Alright, where's the bad guys?"

Joey caught his shirt as he tried to run past and pulled the hyper Atlantian back to Mai "Take it easy shortie" he advised in a low voice. "Yami's got it covered" he assured him, the people's eyes lighting up at the sound of their hero's name.

Mokuba was hugging Seto "I knew you'd find me" he whispered.

Seto picked him up and nodded as the room filed out into the corridors. "Yes, I promise I'll never leave you again" Seto whispered, not planning on leaving his brother behind _ever_ again. Mokuba just hugged him, unable to shout his joy he settled for squeezing his brother to death instead.

* * *

Meanwhile Yami was sneaking around his former home, each corridor painted with forgotten memories of the time before Dartz. It almost seemed wrong to be sneaking around this place, it was so familiar and yet alien to him as he approached his goal.

The treasury doors were slowly pushed open by Yami, he peered inside and saw the room filled with sacks of gold, the people's wealth and possessions. But the sheer mass of wealth wasn't what made Yami freeze in panic; it was the man slumped, asleep and snoring at the desk covered in lists and documents that made his entire body seize up in fearful surprise. It seemed Dartz slept with his money…

The phony King had clearly fallen asleep while counting his taxes or just staring at his gold, Yami wasn't sure he worked, or perhaps he did. Maybe he didn't trust people to count his taxes without stealing some… anyway he wasn't in sleeping robes, he was fully dressed with not even his crown removed.

Yami slipped inside and shut the door behind him, wondering how he would get around this new problem. Eventually Yami just decided that he'd do what he came to do and then leave, starting a fight wasn't wise when it risked the people's safety. Yami knew that sometimes Kings had safety spells around them that activated when they were attacked whilst venerable, if that was so with Dartz Yami could end up injured _and_ caught or worse; dead. Yami shook his head and walked right up to the window before pushing aside the curtains, getting the people out safely was the main priority, then he'd come back and end things once and for all with Dartz…

Yami looked around and saw to his delight and fortune that an open roofed cart, a nicely sized one too, was positioned almost under the window he was leaning out of, he saw that there wasn't a horse at this one but they didn't want any because they'd be too easy to track. Yet another plus.

Yami pulled out his bow and arrow and tied a bit of rope to the middle, he took careful aim then fired right for the gap in the wooden beams. His arrow passed through without a sound and he pulled it back only for it to get stuck, just as he wanted. He carefully tied the other end over his head and bent to pick up a sack of gold, he opened it and reached down to pick up the gold that was just stacked in piles, he stuffed the bag until it could hold no more and then tied it's top closed with the string. Yami lifted the heavy bag and tied its strings into a loop around the rope, then letting it slide down the taunt line into the cart.

Yami smirked as it worked exactly as he planned it to.

Yami was on the fifth bag when his heart stopped "_Yami Atem_!" Dartz had spoken!

Yami pulled out his dagger and faced him only to find that the man hadn't changed position at all, he was still snoring and sleeping on the desk like there was no tomorrow. Yami relaxed slightly and lowered the dagger to look at the man confused. Dartz shifted again and mumbled "I'll get you!"

Yami raised an eyebrow in amusement, so it appeared talking in one's sleep was a family trait, as Yugi did throughout his childhood when the two young princes slept in the same room, and he still did. Yami remembering Yugi mumbling in his sleep just two nights ago, something about Yami keeping his hands to himself. Dartz continued to mutter and whine and Yami continued to fill the bags and cart with money.

* * *

Rex rounded a corner and yawned loudly, _what a dull night. Yami had better show up in the morning to make life more lively or I'll die of boredom._ Rex complained while muttering out loud.

He sulked as he patrolled and as he turned a corner his eyes landed on a barrel. His mouth was dry and he needed a break, he looked around carefully, just encase some other guard saw him slacking off. He _was_ the captain so he had to put all the effort in.

Rex saw no one, so he greedily grabbed the helmet from off his head and rushed over to the barrel to get a good scoop of ale, but as soon as the lid came off he came face to face with Weevil.

"Weevil?" he asked in confusion "What are you doing in here? Did you drink all this? You greedy dung beetle!" Weevil kicked his tied feet and waved his bound hands in Rex's face while mumbling through the gag. Rex blinked then pulled out a dagger as he put the helmet back on his head "Why are you all tied up?"

Rex cut Weevil's wrists and Weevil pulled the gag from his mouth "I didn't do it myself you idiot! Yami Atem and his rug-rat friends are here!"

Rex jumped "What!" but there hadn't been alarms! They had managed to get past the extra one hundred guards?

Weevil untied his feet grumpily "They got inside somehow, caught me as I was patrolling and knocked out Ushio before putting me in a barrel!" The two looked around the corner to see Ushio _still_ passed out against the wall.

Rex winced "What did they hit him with?"

Weevil spluttered "How am I meant to know? I had other things to worry about you idiot!" they looked around at the jail and saw the doors wide open, they ran to the rooms and saw them completely empty! "Where'd they go?" Weevil demanded.

Rex glared at him "You tell me you bug eyed creep!"

"Why you!" the two grabbed each other's shirts but then looked over at the entrance as they heard a noise, they followed the noise and saw the carts -some large ones used for travellers down to the two-man chariots- were being filled with the escaped prisoners, the guards on watch knocked out and tied up.

Rex looked at Weevil as the darted back around the corner "We'd better tell Dartz" Weevil nodded and they ran off towards Dartz's resting place…

* * *

**Yami: Crap, why didn't we slit his throat when we had the chance?**

**Because your the hero's who don't like killing unneccessrily. Dartz would kill you without a second thought about it, but you would, that's why your the good guys.**

**Yugi: *cuddles Yami* well it makes the plot more interesting.**

**Ryou: They'll be alright, right?**

**No spoilers, not even for the cute hikari's. Please review and we shall see what happens next, will Yami and the gang survive?**


	14. Escape?

**This is going to be my last update for twelve days... I'm going on holiday out of reach of any internet, so I thought I'd treat you all and give you one last chapter before I go.**

**Yami: This has to be quick, you still need to pack.**

**Yeah, and I'm leaving tomorrow! My sister will kill me if she finds out!**

**Ryou: We'll cover for you.**

**Yugi: Yeah, the fans deserve something before you go. And you'll have lots of reviews to welcome you when you come back home. Right Readers?**

**Yugi! I had no idea you could break the fourth wall!**

**Yugi: *rubbs back of the neck* hee hee, sorta.**

**Yami: *hands list* a few reviews to reply to then the readers can get reading.**

**Right! Let's get a move on! *takes list* the first person on my list is...**

**MissKenniGurl672  
I hope that they'll get their asses out of the castle too, it's dangerous to stay there! and they have all those villagers in there as well! *worry* Well you'll find out now.**

** EmpressFreyja  
Yep, everyone's out of jail, but not of the castle, now comes the tricky part. The brother's reunion, so classic and sweet, hope everyone liked that part. Dartz talking and sleeping with his money, yep that's both funny and werid, we must have more reasons to mock him! Rex and Weevil are pains in the ass, anyone who wishes to hurt them out of the chapters can be my guest!**

**SuperSpeed  
I know, Weevil should just live in a barrel because that will be his torture in hell, and in his nightmares; barrel! I hope that they'll all get out soon too. Let's uncross those fingers and toes before you get cramps, the next chapter is here and we will soon know their fate! Your english is wonderful, don't be sorry and I have no idea how to spell that either.**

**Begecko-chan  
I'll take that as both a completment and insult if you don't mind, because I just love to torture the dweebs. It's so much fun! You try it!**

**Singingstar09  
I'm glad that the prisoners are all okay too, Yami knows when to get lost, I think. He'll be fine! Dartz talking in his sleep... it's a new dirty little secret that we must use to mock him! and Sucking his thumb... yea that's pushing it. :)**

**spazbat90  
I know, Yugi sleeptalking is adorable! Dartz... must use the information to mock him! Ooh trust me, you'll get your dose of puppyshipping before this chapter is over. (Just kiss already!) The brothers will always make people smile, I'm glad people have recognised that, and thanks for the cookied. Yami likes that you called him badass, and I am inclined to agree. :)**

**Pandamonium  
I think that referance in chapter nine was from barbie. But I just used it becuase I remembered it and it sounded funny. :) I have no plans as of yet to have Bakura killed, but that may change according to my sadistic levels when I write.**

**Alverna  
I am freewriting now! The ending of this is now of my own creation. Just wait, you'll soon see. I feel sorry for your nerves; there is Character Death!**

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep   
Yep I loves all the love and fluff, brotherly, lover-ly and friendly. Yugi and Ryou have been put in a safe location, I'm thinking with a bit of force and promises for 'things' later (hint hint). Malik and Ishizu are in the infinite city caring for the people, Yugi and Ryou would never leave their lovers. Weevil is going to be haunted by barrels in his nightmares! (insert evil laugh, the world Barrel lost all meaning)  
DOWN WITH THE PHONEY PHARAOH! And more fluff is in demand, but we shall see. Thanks for the long reviews. No spoilers.**

**That's everyone! WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH is in this chapter, but I won't say who.**

**Yami: *pales* it's me isn't it?**

**Yugi: Nooo! *hugs him***

**No spoilers, please enjoy!**

* * *

Yami put the last of the sacks on the cart, via the spur of the moment genius on his part. Bakura was just below him, pulling the money into the carts. He had come alone wondering how Yami was doing and had nearly laughed out loud at the creative way of putting money in the cart.

Bakura caught them and placed each one in the cart, some trying to fall off. Bakura waved at Joey in the corner as Yami held up three fingers, the number of bags he had left to steal. Joey, who was leaning around the corner watching and waiting for them to be ready for the great escape, nodded and turned and waved at Seto and Marik. Marik was keeping a watch out for patrollers and was tying up any who came too close to their little escape party.

Joey pulled out his gemstone, and smashed it. The magic pulse went out, invisible and unnoticeable by anyone but Mahad.

Now Mahad would chant a spell to open the large stone gates that needed about ten men to push open, and he'd also have to enchant the carriages to move on their own while Yami, Joey and Bakura kept the guards busy. This was going to be the hardest part…

Yami nodded at Bakura "Just one more" he hissed down to Bakura who was pulling out his dagger to defend himself.

Dartz mumbled again "I'll kill you… I'll have you head Yami Atem! Yugi's mine! Mine… mmm" Yami looked at the drooling man in disgust. _What did Yugi do in a past life to deserve a brother like him?_

Yami was just about to tie the strings of the money sack onto the rope when three things happened at once; one there was a low groan of the huge stone doors opening, two the bag of gold ripped open and the coins spilled all over the floor, and third the door of the room burst open and a screaming Rex and Weevil burst in, awakening Dartz.

"Master Dartz!"

"Yami Atem is-"

Yami and Dartz's newly awaked eyes met and Dartz's mismatched glare steeled. Yami swore and jumped out of the window onto the cart, followed by a scream of "Guards! Guards! Yami Atem is here! Attack him! Kill him!"

Bakura winced and looked around as the guards all ran towards Dartz screaming voice.

Seto, Joey and Marik all pulled out weapons, some taken from downed guards, and stood ready to defend the people who were cowering into their carriages. Bakura pulled out his gemstone and smashed it to tell Mahad to hurry the hell up!

Guards ran along the upper walls of the Palace and along the rooftops as well as the courtyards. Yami fired arrows at as many as he could, and returned the ones that missed him when he ran out. Bakura sliced swords and shields and bare flesh at any who came too close but there was just so many.

* * *

Joey was thrown back against Seto and they looked over their shoulders as they stood back to back. Joey winced as he duelled with another soldier "Seto! If this is it! I never hated you!" he said over his shoulder as he kicked another guard away but gained a cut on his cheek.

Seto tensed but recovered in time to throw another over his head in a judo styled heave. Seto pulled Joey to face him and kissed him very fiercely on the lips, pushing away almost as soon as it turned into a kiss and fighting on "Me too Puppy" he said lowly as they assaults began again.

* * *

Mahad ran into the grounds, pulling men off the walls with his magic staff and holding several spells in his hands, waiting to be fired at the carriages and carts.

Marik saw Mahad approaching "Mahad!" he yelled "This way!" he ducked and rolled away from a volley of arrows and then jumped up and gave rude gestures to the archers who were firing at him! "You wanna piece of me?!" he roared up at them.

Mahad touched his shoulder and fired a spell at the archers before turning to Marik fully and saying "Don't waste time, where are the carriages?"

Marik nodded and lead the way to the courtyard. Mai had both Noah and Leon hiding under her arms and Seto and Joey defended them, Teá and Vivian were screaming and Raphael was the only one sensible enough to grab a spear and defend himself with it.

Mahad blinked in shock "That's a lot of people" he gasped out.

Marik used Mahad's tall shoulders as leverage and leapfrogged over him to intercept three thrown spears, his legs kicking two away and his borrowed dagger cutting off the head of the third. Marik landed in a crouch and growled over his shoulder "Can you move them all?"

Mahad nodded and threw the spells at the carriages, they glowed gold for a moment then each stood up like there was an invisible horse at the front. People gasped and clutched at each other in shock.

They were going to escape.

* * *

Yami lost his footing when his cart moved, the invisible horse appearing at the head as it had with the others. Yami tumbled off the back, which was a good thing as he missed the dagger thrown at him by Rex. Bakura saw him fall and grabbed his elbow as he neared the earth and hauled him up, his arm protesting at the sudden weight "Nice time to get clumsy!" he snapped at Yami as the crimson eyed teen regained his footing.

"Stop them! Kill them! Kill them!" Dartz kept screaming.

Yami gasped and fired an arrow up at Dartz who was leaning out of the window, it missed as Dartz pulled back inside the room. Yami growled, _why can't you die?_ He thought angrily.

Mahad jumped up onto the front of one of the carts and bowed his head "Marik, I'll need to use a lot of strength and all my concentration. Could you please keep the arrows and spears away from me?"

Marik blinked but nodded "Sure, pops" he said affectionately. Marik whistled and got Joey's attention "Prepare to escape!" he bellowed at the people, especially those who were fighting. Marik shielded Mahad with all his effort. Mahad chanted, his form gaining a purple glow as he used his power to order the carts to move…

People screamed as the carts jerked forwards and moved, gaining speed as they all raced towards the gates. Yami and Bakura grabbed onto the money cart as it began to leave, Bakura sliced the rope that was still through the window and cheered as they were off.

"Shoot them! Kill them!" Dartz commanded from his window, he vanished again and ran to get to a better viewing place.

Yami held on and looked at Bakura in between ducking arrows and spears, and shooting back his own arrows. They actually did it! They were going to escape! Bakura gasped out "Man onto gods, I'll never let the people live this down!" he cackled as the Palace gates came into sight.

Seto and Joey were hanging on for dear life. Joey whooped in joy "Yeah! Let's get outta here! On to the infinite city!" The people cheered and cried in joy.

The horseless carriages charged towards the gates in a triangle formation, Mahad at the lead with Marik waving a fist at the Palace guards in triumphant glee. He had a mad smile with an even crazier laugh to match. Seto and Joey were towards the middle, holding onto the back of a wagon with all their strength. Joey was laughing and pounding his fist on the wood of the beam, he couldn't believe it!

Seto had a grin over his face and he smirked at Joey "Remind me to thank you later, puppy" he grinned at him. Joey blushed and nodded at the same time.

Yami and Bakura were at the back of the formation, sitting on top of the money they had stolen. Yami was still firing arrows at men who were trying to close the gates with brute force, but it was no good, they'd never close it in time. The carts were simply travelling too fast.

Bakura slapped Yami on the back "Let's get home, we've got that Prince of yours back at the Valley of the Kings" he reminded Yami.

Yami beamed widely, yes… Yugi and Ryou had persistently followed them, in the end Yami had allowed Yugi and Ryou to stay and wait for them at the Valley of the Kings with Isis. Now all they had to do was lay the false trail, go to the valley, make sure that their trail was lost for good. Then they'd be able to return to the city… Yugi would be waiting for him, so proud and-

A young girl screamed loudly as the first of the carts crossed the Palace gates.

"_Rebecca_!"

Mai, Leon, Mokuba and Noah watched in horror as Rebecca fell from the cart and got left behind. She jumped up and began to run after them, teddy under her arm and her eyes flowing with tears.

"Mai! Don't leave mee!" she wailed.

Yami saw, to his horror, that the girl wasn't going to make it out of the gates in time. Yami threw his bow to the side and leapt off after her. Bakura cursed "Yami!"

Yami ran to the girl, and jumped over her to punch the guard who was going to slice her down! The guard fell back with a grunt. Yami didn't wait to see if he got up.

Yami turned and partly skidded because he was running at such fast speeds and began running the other way, back towards the gates that were fast closing. Yami grabbed Rebecca's free hand, if she didn't get out the guards would kill her… Yami dragged her along behind him as he full out sprinted for the large gates.

Rebecca ran as fast as her little legs would let her, being dragged helped her a lot but even she could see that they'd be too late. Bakura swore loudly and jumped off his cart to run and help, he ran for the gates as well. All the carts had been out a long time ago. Marik dropped off as well to help, running back towards the Palace.

Yami knew that there was no hope of getting out now. Yami picked up the girl, noting that it was the little orphan Rebecca who had been left behind. He put on a last burst of speed and then threw the girl as hard as he could as the last meter of space between the stone gates closed.

Rebecca screamed. But was caught by rough arms as the dreaded sound of the gates closing shut was heard.

Yami slammed his hands against the stone gates that had locked him inside to stop his crazed run. He leaned his head against the cool stone. He was trapped.

Bakura looked at the girl that he'd caught by instinct, and placed her in Marik's arms instead as he punched the thick stone wall in front of him. "Yami!" he shouted.

Yami heard Bakura and looked up at the top of the gate "Bakura?"

Marik, Bakura and Rebecca on Marik's back in a piggy back all sighed in relief. "Yami, man you alright?"

Yami looked over his shoulder and saw the gathering soldiers with swords and turned to face them all nervously. He was cornered, there was no escape, not one gap in the ranks, and they just kept coming… pouring in from every possible entry to the courtyard. "No, no I'm not!" Yami shouted back to Bakura "Look, forget about me! You have to get her out of here!"

Bakura nodded at Marik and the man took off with the girl on his back. "Already done, now get your ass out of there!"

Yami shook his head "Don't worry about me! Just run!"

"But Yami-"

"There's more archers coming on the wall tops! You're in the open where you are! You have to run!"

Bakura cursed loudly when he bought Yami's bluff. "You'd better survive this! Or I'll kill you!" he threatened as he turned and ran towards the moat out of archer range.

Yami sighed when he heard running. Now there was only the possibility of him dying…

There was a low and evil sounding chuckle as a hulking mass pushed towards the front of the semi circle Yami was trapped in. Yami clenched his fists as Ushio, awake and angry, made his way to the front with a club that was on fire. The guy had put oil on it and lit it so that it would cause twice the pain when it hit someone.

Ushio chuckled darkly "Well well… look what we have here. Yami Atem, all trapped and alone" he drawled out.

Yami glared and stood tall, he took a breath and knew that there was only one way of getting out of this, and even then it wasn't that likely. "Finish it then" he said to Ushio as the guy prepared to charge and hit Yami with his new weapon.

Ushio smirked and ran at the crimson eyed teen. Yami waited until it was almost too late and then ducked and rammed his elbow as hard as he could into Ushio's stomach. He heard the man retch but didn't stop moving. He snatched a spear and a sword from two surprised soldiers and managed to slice a little path.

Yami dug the spear head into the ground and pole-vaulted himself to the edge of the soldiers, as soon as his feet hit the ground he ran. He didn't know where he was going because he wasn't expecting to actually pull that stupid move off. High jumping over a sea of soldiers was very stupid, he thought that at least _one_ would have the sense to try and take a stash at him. Yami winced as he heard the pursuit, he guessed being brainwashed made you stupid…

Ushio snarled as he chased Yami across the courtyard. "Seal off all the exits! Trap him inside!" he ordered, the mass of soldiers spreading out to do just that.

Yami looked around and saw an open door, he darted inside and got about two seconds to catch his breath before soldiers footsteps were heard. Yami cursed and forced his legs to run, he took the spiral stairs two at a time as the door was flung open.

"There you are!" Ushio roared.

Yami swore. In the distance he heard Dartz roaring for someone to kill him, Yami's legs were burning as he reached the first door. He opened it and came face to face with an army of spears, soldiers holding them at the door and running. Yami slammed the door shut and bolted it with a wooden beam as the spearheads pierced through the wood.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Ushio's head come around the spiralled corner. "Got you!" he roared and tired to hit Yami with the flaming club.

Yami yelped and jumped over it, some of the oil flew off and landed on one of the wooden beams that held up the outer walls. Ushio tried to hit Yami again and only hit the wood and caused more fire.

Yami flew up the stairs again and winced as he stumbled. Ushio smirked and tired to hit him again, Yami rolled just in time then saw in horror the lower floors of wood were starting to go up in flames "Ushio! Stop the fire-"

The hulk just tried to hit him again, Yami punched Ushio's jaw and scrambled a few steps ahead of him. Ushio grabbed onto the back of Yami's cape, Yami at once pulled the thing over his head and kept running. Ushio threw it aside, it landed on the fire and only fed it more…

Yami reached the top floor, a single rounded room with only two windows, one facing inside the Palace grounds and another facing out. Ushio reached the top and Yami looked behind him with growing dread. Ushio's instincts got the better of him when he saw that Yami was more scared of something over his shoulder than of him, he looked… and yelped in terror when he saw the staircase beams were ablaze!

Yami looked around for an escape. Ushio turned to him. "This is all your fault!" he shouted.

Yami blinked "How?" he demanded stupidly, before ducking as Ushio swung the club again, making more oil drip off and more flames to be born. Yami tripped the giant and kicked the club out of his hand. "You idiot! You've killed us both!" he shouted at him.

Ushio looked and saw that the stairs were no longer an escape point and the only other way would be to jump out of the windows…

Yami ran to the one facing the inside of the Palace and looked out of it. Ushio ran at him from behind and planned to throw him out of the window so he'd be important enough to be rescued by the other soldiers.

But Yami heard his approach and moved, just in time for Ushio to fall head first out of the window. Yami tried to catch a hold of hit clothes but he wasn't quick enough. Ushio fell screaming and met his end with a sickening thud…

Yami gasped in horror when he saw the sprawled out body of Ushio, the official _ex_-tax collector of Egypt, lying on the stones of the Palace courtyard. Dead as a dodo… Yami felt a little sick at the sight of him, he saw other soldiers and guards staring at the body in horror before then yelling 'murderer' at him before pulling out spears and arrows.

Yami moved back inside as the arrows flew, safe from the arrows but not from the fire that was still spreading. Yami edged around to the other widow and climbed onto the ledge as the heat rose. Yami frantically looked for an escape.

* * *

Bakura looked up at the burning tower as the hungry flames consumed it. _Damn…_ he thought, not quite believing what he was seeing. The Palace always seemed so_ safe_. Bakura gasped when he saw the familiar form of Yami climb out of the window, "You crazy son of a bitch" he gasped out.

* * *

Dartz was on the same outer wall that the tower was burning on. He glared at Yami's form and muttered "Burn, Yami Atem. Die before me, right now!" he chuckled as Yami looked up and began to climb.

Yami grabbed the ledge over his head and hauled himself up onto the roof, there was more space for his only, desperate move. Yami backed up until he was within archer range then ran for the other side of the flat roof.

Bakura saw him running and jumped up "Yami!" he shouted in panic. Dartz's jaw dropped, the guy wasn't _seriously_ thinking of jumping and landing in the moat was he? The look on his face said; yes, yes he was going to try.

Dartz growled "Shoot him!" he screamed at his archers.

Yami leapt off the side of the tower with as much force as he could. Yami crossed his hands over his chest and straightened his legs as the dark of both sand and water came up to him.

Bakura gasped, as Yami's form was swallowed by the water "You impossible bastard… you fucking made it!" he breathed out in shock at what he had just witnessed.

Dartz screamed "Kill him! Kill him!"

Yami's head broke the surface and he swam towards the opposite bank, showered in a rain of arrows. Yami disappeared back under the water as the constant rain slowed. Bakura leaned forwards, towards Yami's last seen point, biting his lip and shaking his head.

_No… you can't die now… look how far you've come!_ Bakura thought as he frantically searched for Yami in the water.

Dartz also leaned forwards, smirking and his breath quickening in excitement. _Is this it? Have I finally gotten rid of you?_ He gripped the secret weapon under his robes, getting it out and setting it up just encase. _I won't take any chances._ He thought as he placed a tiny splinter of the Orichalcos stone onto the tip of an arrow…

* * *

The archers stopped firing, the man was practically out of range if he survived anyway…

Bakura gasped as a little puddle of blood made its way to the surface. He slumped backwards in shock "No… no…" he shook his head in denial as he stared at the blood. _No… he can't… he's survived so much… no…_ Bakura sat in shock as Dartz, Weevil and Rex all celebrated when they saw the patch of blood as well.

Bakura put his head in his hands. "Oh Ra…" _he's dea-_

"Ah!"

Bakura jumped a meter in the air at the loud noise.

He stared as Yami breathed in as he climbed out of the moat, coughing slightly as he cleared the water from his nose. Bakura stared then laughed once, strained and relieved "You just _can't_ die, can you?" he got out.

Yami spluttered and looked up at Bakura with a weak grin "I thought I was a gonner" he admitted, covering the bicep that had gotten slashed by an arrow, causing the blood on the water as he had swam underwater to the other side, his hair also being mistaken for blood as he neared the surface.

Bakura crawled forwards on his knees and slapped Yami on the back in both happiness and punishment "_Don't you ever do that again_!" he growled while grinning like a fool.

Yami nodded as he stood up "I don't plan on it" that had been terrifying!

* * *

Dartz stared in disbelief as Yami got out of the river, he stood as pale as ice and as vivid as blood red anger as the man stood up, apparently not even hurt! Dartz screamed in denial and raised the small but powerful, black metal crossbow with a single arrow positioned at the ready.

"No! I'll Kill you!" he roared, his forehead a mass of veins and his eyes bloodshot so you couldn't see more than three specks of white.

* * *

Bakura turned to the horizon "Let's get back to Isis and get your arm looked at" The Valley of the Kings wasn't too far from here, even if the men had horses they'd be able to hide and dodge and get clean away.

Yami laughed, sounding confident and nodded eagerly, one person on his mind "Yes-_Ah_!" he screamed in agony and collapsed onto one knee, both hands going to his back.

Bakura fell at his side and put both hands on his shoulder "Yami!" he demanded alarmed. Yami couldn't talk, he was in agony, a sharp pain in the back of his ribs. Bakura looked at his back and saw, his eyes widening in horror, a black crossbow bolt buried in the left side of Yami's back. It was just above his lowest rib, it looked deep and Bakura wasn't sure if he should chance pulling it out. He knew that just pulling them out just like that could cause more harm than good.

Yami looked up at Bakura, his cheeks stained with tears as the pain grew again "Baku-"

Bakura shook his head "Don't talk, you'll be fine" he tired to reassure, his own eyes unable to look away from the arrow in his friend's back. Yami's shirt was growing red with blood…

Bakura heard Dartz screaming for soldiers to capture them and he swore. Yami was just about passing out from pain and Bakura knew that they had to get out of there. Bakura pulled Yami's arms over his shoulders and carried him in a fireman's lift, grunting under his weight and thanking Ra that Yami wasn't any heavier.

Bakura began to run into the desert, he knew this land back to front, he'd get them out of here.

Yami had the vague sense that he was being carried, he groaned in pain as every little jerk made the pain flare and the arrow would shift and cause more blood. Yami's vision blurred and his head pounded.

Bakura sensed that Yami was weakening and looked at his face, glaring "Don't you dare die on me! Everything will be alright!" he growled out as he pushed himself faster. He had to outrun the soldiers, they had armour and weapons and had to stick together. Bakura was used to running with sacks of gold, yes Yami was heavier than the average loot but Bakura was strong and wasn't going to stop for the world.

The last thing Yami heard was that promise… _everything will be… alright…_

* * *

**Ryou: Oh no! Yami's been shot!**

**Yugi: *whimpering* no, Yami!**

**Yami: *in shock* D-did I just die?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter, Ryou and Yugi will be in that chapter too. Ushio died in this chapter for definate, Dartz shot Yami in the back with an arrow and now Bakura's running to safety as fast as he can go. Will Yami survive?**

**Yugi: *hugs Yami* Please don't kill my Yami!**

**Puppyshipping was in this chapter. Everyone got out. This is what Old Lady Rebecca meant by Yami Atem saving her life, he got her out of the castle.**

**I based the end of this chapter off the Disney version 'Robin Hood Alternate ending' you should watch it on youtube.**

**Ryou: Amme-chan... is Yami going ot die?**

***sigh* no spoilers. This is my last update until I come back from holiday. Please review, give me long ones to make me happy. Even if it's just saying that you liked-disliked something write it and let me know, that's what reviews are all about.**

**Let's all pray for the surival of our hero, because with an arrow in the back I think he may need it... (Yami and Yugi hold each other tightly)**


	15. Strike and Struck

**It's raining, I'm on holiday, and I'm bored. Let's update!**

**Yami: Finally! Now we can see if I die or not!**

**Ryou: I hope you'll be okay...**

**Yugi: You've got reviews to reply to Amme-chan. Run through them quickly so that I can see if Yami survives or not.**

**Yeah, I hope he makes it too. I've been thinking a lot about the ending, it's difficult... how would you end something like this?! It's just really hard, so while I'm figuring that out, we've got reviews. So... Ahem.**

**MissKenniGurl672  
Your heart was racing? That's good, thats what I was aiming for :) I think lots of people were happy when Ushio met his untimely demise... I was glad of it. HUH? No! please don't punch meee! Hit Dartz? yes, you go and do that! He's overdue for an angry mob! Glad your enjoying this, please keep commenting!**

**EmpressFreyja  
Here's the next update, read if you dare... I'm glad you enjoyed the peice of puppyshipping, hopefully that will continue. Please don't cry! I have heard the chant and have had to put in my earplugs to concentrate, I'll see what I can do, but for now enjoy and wait and see.**

**dragonwolf416  
It's just Ryou and Yugi who've had the operation that lets a boy bare children. Maybe Joey could get one if he and Seto want to, but for now and in the foreseeable future; only Ryou and Yugi.**

**InuYoiushi  
He's alive... for now. Read on to see if he lives or dies.**

**spazbat90  
Puppyshipping will make anyone go "Squee!", don't worry about others hearing it, I squeal anytime I feel like it (Yami: she's not joking). You began to sharpen a weapon? *worried* that wasn't for me was it? Hope not! I'm also glad that Ushio's dead, one less baddie to write about (booya!). I was trying to get that reaction when I was writing, and the shot in the back thing... If you wanna kill Darts be my guest, I'll use a look alike to fill in for the next chapters. :) The rest is a mystery no longer! Read on and leave a comment! P.S. Thanks for the treats!**

**Singingstar09  
Everyone will have to pray hard! Yami's been shot! OH NO! I'm glad you like the alternate ending, and now the rest is freewrite :)**

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep   
I think that's a theme; people think all hope is lost, get all confessions out into the open. :) No I didn't take the horseless carriages from Harry Potter, I just had Mahad's magic makeing the wheels turn. Yugi can't follow Yami, he knows something that no one else does... not even Yami, also he's still scared of his brother, with good reason I'd say. Ushio was foolish, But I think that the other guards will fix it. It can't be that hard to fix and Egyptain palaces, last time I checked, were made of mostly stone. So I don't think it'll all burn down, just the wood. I'm glad you thought my version of this was better, I'm glad of it. I didn't realise I linked Ushio's death back to season 0... but I agree it's a falling death. :) With actual DEATH!  
I'm so sorry but we may just have to get mourning robes, Yami's not too good with an arrow in his back... and if you read on you'll see what else is wrong. (Yami: WHAT?! There's more?! Me: Shut it! *bonks his head*) The statue at the beginning... did I say it was a happy one? It's one that the people celebrate around that's for sure. We'll have to read and see.**

**BabyNinetails  
I'm sorry Baby9, but I cannot promise anything, you'll have to read on.**

**Alverna  
I'm not killing anyone (*strangling Yami to shut him up* *sees people watching*... what?) I cannot promise that he'll live, but as you know he's definately injured. As for Dartz... mmm... I cannot snap him out of his madness as this chapter will explain, so no Alister love in this chapter. Dying? Having Dartz killed? Ooooh Ya! I'm on it, I'll see if I can get him back for this! You just watch me!**

**Amaris the Dark Mage  
Thanks for all the nice things you said about my story, I think I blushed when I read that... *happy smile* and writing evil people in character... mmm... that takes some work, I'll admit, but you do get the hang of it eventually. :)**

**Read on people! The review replys are over! *closes book dramatically***

**Yami: ... You have waaaay too much time on your hands.**

**Yugi: Amme-chan? *I look* is Yami really going to die? Robin hood has a happy ending!**

***sigh* Yugi... *hand on shoulder* I'm freewriting now. That means from this point onwards I'm using original plot and idea's with you characters. Robin hood plotline doesn't apply to this anymore.**

**Ryou & Yugi: *pale and look panicky***

**Ryou: But! No! You have to have a happy ending!**

***hugs Ryou* I'll try. Let's just see how it all ends, it'll all become clear when I'm done writing. :)**

**Please enjoy and review; I don't own Yugioh or Robin hood. But now I am FREEWRITING The robin hood disclaime doesn't apply here too much... I'll keep putting it here anyway. Please leave a review for me!**

* * *

Yugi and Ryou sat on the top of the Valley, Yugi was sitting and biting his knuckles, Ryou was pacing. "They'll be fine, they'll be fine" Ryou kept muttering.

Isis opened the trapdoor by them and put a hand on their shoulders when she saw how stressed and worried they were. They looked up at her motherly eyes and she smiled "Stop worrying, they'll be back soon. Yami knows what he's doing, and Bakura is one of the best fighters I've ever seen"

Isis rubbed circles into their backs gently. Yugi looked up at her "Isis?"

The priestess looked at the young Prince curiously "Yes?"

Yugi opened his mouth then closed it, shaking his head and putting his head back in his knees. "Never mind… I was just wondering if they'd ever broken into the Palace before… I guess I already know the answer…"

Isis hugged him warmly "Shh… it will be okay, I don't need the Millennium necklace to know that" Yugi hugged her back, he was scared for Yami. Isis rocked his little form gently, her necklace had stopped showing the future long ago, the Orichalcos was able to block its powers. She couldn't see anything, it may as well have been nothing more than decoration.

It was only those three there. Ishizu and Malik had remained in the Infinite city to help the people who had no where to go settle in. Because until the threat of soldiers was gone people wouldn't risk rebuilding their homes, they had to stay in the underground city.

Yugi and Ryou had followed Bakura, Joey and Yami to try and help. Yami firmly told them to stay here and to wait for there return. He had promised that he'd come back. Yugi had been so reluctant to let him go, Ryou was similar with Bakura, holding onto his arm and whispering something to him before the thief had left.

Ryou sighed as he saw Yugi worrying. _Please be alright._ Ryou prayed, he'd told Bakura that he had feelings for him before he left. He needed Bakura to know encase… Bakura had kissed him just before they left. Ryou blushed and put a hand on his lips, _Bakura..._ Ryou paced again. They _had_ to come back, they _just had_ to…

Ryou looked out again then saw something. He stood up and walked to the edge of the dune, squinting as he peered into the gloom. "Bakura?" he asked hesitantly. Yugi stood up and the tall former priestess also looked out where Ryou was looking. After a moment Bakura' pure white hair became unmistakable. Ryou clutched at Yugi "They're back!" he gasped out. Yugi clutched him as well and smiled widely.

Isis smiled and sighed in relief "What did I tell you?" she teased before taking their hands and hurrying them into the trapdoor, only pausing to set up the booby traps that kept strangers out.

The soldiers had all left with Seto and Marik's prisoner cart, seeing that all the tombs were sealed there wasn't much point staying. Isis had also set some of her more violent shadow creature friends on the remaining soldiers. In short, they had been scared off, so this place was safe to hide in once again.

Yugi and Ryou ran down the steps to the entrance of Aknamkanon's tomb, the only one that was still in habitable condition. The secret rooms were all sealed up but it had some spaces to sleep and live in until the cave-ins were cleared. Marik had done his job well if only one could be gotten into, and that one was guarded by people as well as the normal traps.

Yugi and Ryou reached the doorway and saw Bakura only thirty meters away. Ryou and Yugi froze, they knew something was wrong. Bakura was stooping a he carried Yami in a fireman's lift, Yami looked sooty and had a large red bloodstain on his lower back.

Yugi ran forwards "Yami? Yami!" he asked, getting panicky when Yami didn't respond.

Ryou and Isis rushed up right behind Yugi. Bakura lowered Yami onto the sand, on his side as the crossbow bolt was still embedded in his back. Bakura had both ran and hid in little hollows all the way to the Valley. He had to ditch the soldiers, all the while Yami was slowly getting worse and weaker, the wound hadn't stopped bleeding.

Bakura shook his head at Isis "I didn't know weather to pull it out or not" he muttered as he backed off and let Ryou clutch at him. He returned the hug and then they both watched as Isis approached.

Isis fell to Yami's side and examined the wound while biting her lip. She winced, it was _very_ deep…

Yugi was sobbing, he had Yami's head in his lap and was soothingly stroking the side of his face and hair. "Yami…" he choked out.

Isis sat up "That's very deep" she murmured.

Ryou looked up at Bakura "What happened?" he asked as Isis looked at Yami's arm slash.

Bakura cursed softly "We got everyone out, one little girl fell off at the last second and Yami went back for her" Yugi listened intensely, that sounded like Yami… Bakura put an arm around Ryou and sighed "He got the girl out but he wasn't quick enough and got locked in"

Yugi whimpered, _he had to face the soldiers and Dartz alone? Oh my gods!_

Bakura sighed and shook his head "After a while I saw him climb out of a burning watchtower, somehow it got set on fire" Isis looked up and her jaw dropped. Bakura continued "The crazy bastard decided to jump for the moat and he fucking made it" he laughed once, it still seemed impossible! "He got the arm hurt when the archers were firing, but he got to the other side just fine. We were ready to escape and head back here but he just screamed and pitched over with that in his back…"

Yugi's eyes widened. He moved over to Isis and examined the arrow closely. He sucked in a horrified breath "Take it out!" he shouted.

Isis jumped as Yugi gripped the bolt and prepared to pull it out. "Yugi! Stop, that could hurt him more-"

Yugi pulled it out harshly and Yami spasmed beneath him. Yugi looked at the arrow and said "It's one from Dartz's own crossbow, it's a rare make that can shoot twice as far as an arrow… oh gods if it was poisoned" he turned Yami's face to his and gently shook him. "Yami? Yami, wake up, open your eyes, _please!_" he begged.

Yami didn't respond.

Isis, Bakura and Ryou looked confused, Ryou less so as he knew about some of Dartz's habits.

Suddenly Yami's eyes opened wide like someone had shocked him while his body remained limp. Isis, Bakura, Ryou and Yugi leaned back. The normally crimson irises were glowing a vivid green.

Yugi had a hand over his mouth "Oh my god…"

Ryou had one hand over his mouth and the other around his stomach as if he was about to throw up. "Yugi… the Orichalcos…"

Yugi looked at the arrow tip and saw the green crystal on the end. Yami had been poisoned by the Orichalcos…

Isis looked at Yami's eyes "I've never seen anything like this" she breathed out.

"Me neither" Bakura said, he looked at Ryou and shook his shoulder slightly "What's wrong with him?"

Ryou swallowed "The arrow tip had a bit of an Orichalcos stone on the end, he'd been poisoned" Isis and Bakura paled.

Yugi threw the arrow aside and placed both his hands over the wound. _Yami hold on,_ he thought determinedly. Yugi closed his eyes and bowed his head as he focused. Yugi's hands began to glow, a water-mist-like light was slowly spreading over Yugi's hands and where they touched Yami's body.

Yami's eyes began to return to normal, slowly fluttering shut. Ryou looked at Yugi and saw that Yugi had a small trickle of blood coming from his nose, his body not being able to cope with the strain of using so much magic at once.

Ryou broke away from Bakura and tore Yugi's hands away from Yami, the light vanishing. Yugi gasped as Ryou shook his shoulders "What were you thinking? You're not strong enough for that" Yugi wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. Ryou glared a little and hissed "It's not just about you"

Yugi's eyes widened "Ryou…" _...__you know?_

Isis and Bakura exchanged a glance. Bakura tapped Ryou on the shoulder "What the hell was that?"

Yugi answered "Healing light. Something Mahad taught me, in Atlantis it's our main form of magical healing" that's why Atlantis was so famous for its health and life extending magic's.

Isis nodded slightly "I've heard of that. But what good will that do against poison?" she thought that they'd have to use the normal methods against poisons.

Yugi looked at his hands and they held a slight green tinge. "I transferred a bit the poison into me instead" he said softly.

Isis looked horrified "Yugi! Now you could die too!" she panicked.

Ryou held up his hands, trying to calm her "Don't worry Isis. The royal bloodline of Atlantis is immune to the Orichalcos" Isis blinked and Bakura looked confused. Ryou shook his head "It's some sort of legend that the Orichalcos was originally created many centuries ago to protect the royal family, it worked because the royals would wear a part of the stone and any other who touched it would be poisoned or suffer bad side-effects"

Ryou looked up at them "Can't you see? That's why only Dartz can handle the Orichalcos without being affected by it because he's got royal blood. No one else has come into contact with it and survived without some evil side-effects"

He unintentionally reminded those there of Yami's Father…

Ryou continued after a small pause "Because Yugi has the same royal blood as Dartz he isn't effected by the Orichalcos either, so if he takes the poison into his own body it won't do him any harm. Anyone else…" he glanced at Yami and didn't finish.

Isis nodded after a moment "I see. That makes sense, that's how Dartz was able to control it and use it without being brainwashed. And how you weren't turned into a mindless slave over the last year" Isis added, talking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded and looked a little sad "But it also means that Dartz is this evil naturally. The Orichalcos stone won't be making him eviler because he's unaffected by its influence" Ryou nodded while the other two shuddered slightly.

Isis looked around and said "Come, we have to get inside, it'll be light soon and we're right in the open"

Yugi nodded, Ryou helping him stand, Yugi felt a little weak after that spell. Yugi clenched and unclenched his hands and every time he did that his green tinged hands faded to their normal pale. Ryou looked at Yugi worriedly "Will you be alright?" Yugi nodded.

"I'll be fine, if I keep doing it a little at a time… we'll be fine" Ryou nodded, assured by Yugi's words.

Bakura leaned down and put one of Yami's arms over his shoulder, Isis took the other arm and they half dragged and half carried him inside. Yami made soft pained noises in his unconscious state, Yugi's heart ached in pity and he hurt with every sound.

Isis let Bakura completely take Yami's weight while she cleared a stone table that had previously held gold's and jewels to honour the Pharaoh who rested in this tomb. It was about the size of a coffin and Yami would fit on it just fine. Isis looked at the two who were standing worried and helpless "Ryou, get some pillows and blankets from my room"

"Okay" Ryou ran off, Yugi took a seat, still recovering from his spell. Isis began to remove Yami's shirt, needing to clean and bandage the wound. Ryou came back and spread two blankets over the stone table to make it comfortable and put some pillows for Yami's head to rest on.

Bakura lifted Yami onto the table. Isis asked Ryou and Yugi to go and get some bandages and hot water, and her potions. Isis looked at Bakura as the two ran off "Could you help me turn him on his side?"

"Sure" Bakura turned Yami onto his side and held him as Isis examined the wound. Isis winced and Bakura felt a chill "It's bad isn't it?"

Isis looked over her shoulder, not wanting Yugi to hear this "It's very deep, I'm worried. If his condition doesn't improve soon, he will die" she said simply, not even attempting to make it sound better than it was.

Bakura bit his lip and said softly "Are you going to tell the shrimp?" Isis hesitated but didn't have time to answer before Ryou and Yugi's footsteps were heard.

Ryou came with bandages and rags while Yugi held a bowl of hot water and had a basket of potions in the crook of his arm. Isis put a rag in the water and began to clean the wound. The dry blood got washed away and the fresh blood began to ooze. Isis frowned in frustration as the wound continued to bleed "Yugi, could you soak a clean rag in that potion?"

Yugi did as he was asked. Isis made Yami sit up, he slumped at once and the wound bled harder, he groaned in pain but didn't wake up. Isis patted as much dry as she could without making it worse before taking a long bandage and preparing to wrap it up.

Yugi pressed the medicine soaked rag to Yami's back and Isis began to warp bandages over the top of the rag to keep it pressed close to the skin and hopefully seep into the wound to help heal it. Isis gently lowered Yami onto his back, the young Pharaoh's face was pained the entire time.

Yugi sat by his head and stroked his forehead and hair while Isis patched up his arm. Ryou and Bakura had gone to tell the others the fate of their friend. Isis finished and put a hand over Yami's heart "This is all I can do for him, Yugi. You can purify the poison and I can prevent infection but in truth it is his will to live that will pull him through" she placed a blanket over his legs but folded it so his waist up was uncovered.

Yugi nodded and looked up at her "I'll stay with him, Isis, you go and rest as well"

Isis hesitated "Yugi, you've been up longer than I have, you have to rest. It's not just about you anymore, you have to take care of yourself" she touched his shoulder gently.

Yugi nodded and said softly "I'll sleep here" he dabbed at the sweat that gathered at Yami's temples, he was fighting the poison.

That was a good sign.

Isis made a face, but she could see that nothing she said would convince Yugi to move. Not one little thing. She put both hands on his shoulders before squeezing to relax them a little. "Don't stay awake too long. I'll bring you breakfast in the morning" she patted Yugi's head before going off to her makeshift bedroom.

Yugi picked up Yami's limp hand and held it in both of his, Yugi leaned his forehead on the overheated skin and began to cry. _Why… why did this have to happen to you? You, your Father, they did nothing wrong…_ Yugi kissed Yami's palm and went back to gently cleaning his face.

Yami was breathing deeply but there was a rough grating noise that was clearly unhealthy, it sounded laboured. His skin was shining with sweat, bronze skin nearly glowing in the light of flames yet his skin was dull and clammy despite the fever. Yami's face was mostly relaxed, he could have been peacefully sleeping if it weren't for the crease in his forehead that came with the slight grimace of pain. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted as he tried to breathe easier.

Yugi leaned over and pressed a kiss on his lips "I'm so sorry Yami" he said tearfully. Yugi's amethyst eyes flowed with tears, they splashed on Yami's overheated skin and mingled with the feverish sweat that was already there. Yugi sobbed again "If only I had tried harder, if I had only put more effort into saving him and protecting you, we wouldn't be in this mess"

Yugi wiped Yami's face and neck with a damp cloth, trying to cool him and make him as comfortable as possible. Yugi kissed Yami's cheek and whispered "You can't die… not from my mistake… not because of me…"

Yugi felt his heart breaking, seeing Yami so weak, so hurt. Yugi placed a hand over Yami's heart, feeling the steady, yet erratic pulsing of his heartbeat. Yugi laid his head on his chest and listened to the rhythm, humming it out to himself. Yugi hiccupped another sob "I'd take your place if I could. I love you, please don't leave me" Yugi continued to whisper, plead and care for the unconscious teen. Lovingly putting all his heart into caring for him

Yugi kissed Yami's eyelids, praying "Please, please don't leave me. Anubis, don't take him from me, he's all I have left. Please…" Yugi cried onto Yami's chest as sleep pulled insistently at him. "I love you Yami, I'll never love another. Be strong my love"

* * *

Bakura entered the infinite city with Ryou solemnly at his side. People were sitting in little camps and groups, Ishizu and Malik had put many people into their own rooms, like their own houses for their families. But there was so many of them and they all wished to stay close together, so many had just patches on the floors next to walls and had to share wells and fire pits.

The loud murmur of chatter reached the two albinos before the first of the people did. Ryou had puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

Bakura looked depressed and worried. As soon as the people saw Bakura they cheered and applauded, seeing one of their hero's. Bakura didn't even acknowledge them, he kept walking, eventually the villagers saw that something was wrong and stopped clapping to whisper fearfully.

Bakura and Ryou approached the place where Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Malik, Marik, Ishizu and Mahad were all sitting and recovering from the great escape. Joey and Seto were in the middle of their normal arguments, whilst holding hands, when they were spotted by the grim pair. Mokuba pointed at Ryou and Bakura when they got close. Everyone stood up, sensing bad news.

Joey looked behind them. "Where's…"

Bakura looked away. Malik and Ishizu paled "Is he…" they couldn't finish their own questions, so fearful of the answer.

Bakura cleared his throat and said roughly "He's hurt, he got shot" Ishizu's hands flew to her mouth. Mahad and Marik couldn't believe what they were hearing. Mokuba clutched at Seto and Joey shook his head in denial.

Ryou sniffed and wiped at his eyes again "Isis and Yugi are with him"

Seto grabbed Bakura's shoulders "What happened?" he demanded, glaring with his icy blue eyes. Yami had never been hurt badly before, he was always careful and lucky.

Bakura would have normally hit the former priest away but he didn't this time. "We were just about to escape, we were on the other side of the moat… Dartz used his personal crossbow with a poisoned arrow and Yami got it in the back"

Malik winced "Is he alright?"

Ryou shook his head slowly. Bakura took Seto's hands off of his shoulders and put one arm around Ryou, in comfort. Bakura sighed "I had to carry him back to the Valley. Isis says he's in a bad way, it doesn't look good"

"Oh no…" Mokuba said with tears in his eyes, Yami was his hero, his cousin, everyone thought that he was untouchable. He'd done both amazing and reckless things without even so much as a sunburn. This was a dark day in their fight against Dartz.

Mahad looked at the villagers who were watching and whispering. "What should we tell them?"

Ryou looked around "The truth" he said simply. "Yami's hurt, and we're doing all we can"

Seto nodded then asked "Can we go and see him?"

Ryou hesitated then said "Isis told us to tell you that it's best if you don't. He needs rest and anyway, I think these people need you more" he nodded at the families around them. They were lost, they needed leaders, Isis and Yugi would be able to manage on their own, Seto and the others needed to keep the order.

Mahad sighed and stood up on a small platform. He turned to the crowds and called out in a loud voice "Attention! May I have your attention please!" the sea of faces turned to him. Mahad sighed then spoke "We struck a heavy blow at Dartz today-" he had to pause as people shouted and cheered enthusiastically. Mahad waited for them to quiet "But that tyrant struck one back"

The city instantly hushed. Mahad cleared his suddenly clogged up throat "As Yami Atem was escaping, he was badly injured by Dartz" Rebecca clutched at her teddy bear, the people all began to panic. Mahad hit his staff on the floor to get silence "Yami Atem is now resting and recovering at the Valley of the Kings. My wife and Prince Yugi are doing everything they can to help him. Yami is seriously wounded. There isn't anything we can do for him so do not try and go to see him, you will only get caught in traps in the Valley. All we can do is pray"

Mahad nodded at them all "You all deserve to know the truth of our hero's fate, Ra willing, he will return as our hero once again…"

The people were silent as Mahad stepped down and put his arms around his crying daughter. Rebecca looked up at Mai, her blue eyes teary "It's all my fault" she whispered "If I hadn't fallen off we would have got away…"

Mai knelt and hugged her warmly, Valon taking care of the others "You couldn't help it, Becky… come on, dry those eyes. Everything will be alright" she kissed the girl's cheeks and then clasped her hands together in a prayer.

The children, the orphans saw what she was doing and began to pray too. All of them got on their knees and prayed, whispering their prayers aloud because it felt more productive that way. The entire city was on its knees praying for their hero in a matter of minuets.

* * *

Ra's rays rose over the horizon, its warmth flowed through the sands into the tomb where a life hung in the balance…

* * *

**And there we have it until next time.**

**Yugi: Poor Yami... *sniff***

**Ryou: What do the people mean when they say; "It's not just about you", to Yugi?**

**Yami: Yeah, and why does Yugi think it's his fault for my Dad's death, as far as I remember Dartz is to blame for everything.**

***sigh* it's the guilt the relative of a murderer will carry, on some level they may believe that they could have stopped what happened. Yugi's living with that, or there could be more. All will be revealed in the next chapter I promise.**

**Ryou: At least the people got away...**

**Yugi: *holding Yami* I don't want Yami to die.**

**Me neither, see you all next time, give me reviews, I'm off to enjoy the rest of my holiday. Ja ne!**


	16. Heir Next Pharaoh

**Update time!**

**Yami: your in a good mood.**

**:) Yup! It's because Alverna updated 'Why did it come to this?' I'm so happy because it was cuuute! *fangirling***

**Yami: Oh boy...**

**Yugi: I liked it! It was a very good chapter, and your only interested in me and not Teá.**

**Yami: *Eyes light up* Okay I like it!**

***giggle* okay you go off and read it while we do the review replies. Yugi! List please!**

**Yugi: *hands list* here! Looks like you were missed on your holiday.**

**I hope so! Now let's see, who's first?**

**Alverna  
Your not a Dartz hater yet? Man I really should have made him more evil, I must be losing my touch! *going into depression* (Yugi: *pats on back* you can't please everyone) Anyway! No, the dragon boy's won't be making any appearances in this fanfic, but that was a good idea. I'm going to hit my head on the wall now because I didn't think of it *bang bang bang* Ouch... *rubs head* I'm glad you like my freewriting, I've been looking forwards to this bit, but I'm a little stuck on the ending... I'll manage. I hope Yami survives too, poor Yugi. Well you'll hopefully find out what happens now :)  
Also, I have not forgotten about 'Adventures in a new world' I've just been caught up in other prodjects, but Festival of Hathor is the next chapter if it helps :)**

**dragonwolf416  
Thank you! *bows***

**MissKenniGurl672  
I know it's been a while since the last chapter, but I've been on holiday/vacation. It was a very relaxing one that gave me lots of time to think of new plot idea's. Please don't cry, and you may want to have tissues ready just encase. I'd rather kill Dartz, believe me, but I want some DARMA! So bring on the suspence! Don't be scared, the next part is here!**

**EmpressFreyja  
I have no idea if he's going to live! I haven't written the ending yet! *hides from Yami's glare and Yugi's shocked face* What?!  
Anyway! I'm sorry for the gray hair, but you may want some hair dye, more suspence I'm afriad. Poor Yugi, he's got to be more stressed than you! Thanks for the continued support! *flower***

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep   
I think that the statue would be just a symbol to remember, it's not meant to have happy or sad, just to honour the hero's. Yugi is pregnant... erm... maybe? You'll find out. Yes some tendershipping love and worry, they'll be together somewhere. All will be revealed in the whole; who will rule next issue, and your right, the only thing that could be worse is if Yami died now. But we shall see. :)**

**BabyNinetails  
Can I join in the Dartz murdering? We all are hoping for Yami's recovery, Yugi must stay strong and Yami too.**

**spazbat90  
I have put down your idea as an idea, I haven't forgotten, but I've been taking a break because I've been caught up in; school, deviantart, and other fanfics. :) Sorry, but I shall get around to that eventually. I think everyone hated my cliffhanger, sorry about that, and I definately had the fangirl moment with Ryou and Bakura, how sweet! Yes? You'll find out if Yami lives or not in this chapter, maybe? (don't hate me!)**

**Singingstar09  
Yami, hold on or the fangirls will kick your butt! You'll find out what's going on with Yugi in a moment and the whole; blaming himself for the former Pharaoh's death (can't be bothered to write out Yami's Dad's name) you'll find out that too, but Yugi will always try and take the blame for others, we all know that.**

**That's all my reviews.**

**Yugi: am I pregnant?**

**Yami: *wtf face***

**Read on to find out; I'm FREEWRITING now, disney storyline has nothing to do with these chapters now! I don't own Yugioh or Robin hood. And I'm considering something that will make everyone happy, I think. I'll explain more in the bottom. Please read on and enjoy.**

***Yami, Yugi and I hold hands* Please survive Yami!**

* * *

The morning after the disaster rose with gloom as the entire country had heard about Yami's injuries. Yugi hadn't moved once. Isis came in and changed his bandages, washed Yami's skin and tried to feed him some weak soup. Yugi woke up while she was trying to get Yami to eat.

Yugi blinked, he looked around confused until last night came crashing down on him. Yugi took Yami's hand and looked at Isis "I had hoped that last night was only a bad dream" he whispered hoarsely.

Isis nodded and patted his cheek "Your meal is in the pot over the fire. You have to eat" she pushed him out of his seat, she glared when he began to protest. "It's not just about you" she said firmly.

Yugi blinked in shock before slowly going to get his breakfast. The stew was nice, Yugi ate as much as he could force down in his time of stress. But as soon as he had finished he felt very sick. Yugi groaned and clutched at his stomach before forcing himself to breathe deeply a few times. Isis came through and saw Yugi looking pale.

"Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head and kept his hand over his mouth.

Isis seemed to know what was wrong and put both hands over his shoulders. She rubbed his back and said "Breathe, it'll pass, and if it doesn't" she placed a pot by his feet. Yugi nodded while breathing deeply.

Eventually the feeling passed and Yugi relaxed. Isis made him sit through a quick examination before asking how he felt. Yugi nodded slightly "A little queasy…" he answered honestly.

Isis sighed "As expected. You'll get over it in a few weeks, I bet all this stress isn't helping" Yugi shook his head and stood up to go back to Yami's side. Isis put a blanket around his shoulders just before he vanished.

Yugi sat back down and took Yami's hand in both of his and kissing it. _Please wake up, _Yugi thought sadly, Yami hadn't moved all night. He was so still, his handsome face lightly pained, his body glistening with a fevered sweat, his chest raising and falling with his laboured breathing.

Yugi kissed his forehead "Please wake up" he whispered again. Yugi placed both his hands over Yami's stomach and closed his eyes as his healing light spread from his fingers. The light was warm and felt like water rippling against you, yet you remained dry. Yugi felt the poison seep into his hands, it felt like nettle stings, but it wouldn't hurt him.

A warm hand covered Yugi's.

Yugi gasped and opened his eyes. Yami lay staring up at him with a gentle smile. Yugi covered Yami's hand so it was sandwiched between the both of his "Yami… your awake" he whispered, Yugi's large eyes began to tear up in joy.

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand and smiled tiredly "And you're here…" The man had woken up in pain, he couldn't breathe without his body aching but he was also short of breath like he was being constricted somehow. He was too hot and he was sticky with sweat. But he had heard Yugi's whispered plea and felt so happy. _Yugi…_ his little lover was here…

Yami opened his eyes and saw Yugi healing him, the longer the light touched him the less pain and fever he felt. Yami smiled in bliss and had weakly placed a hand on Yugi's, needing to touch him and see his eyes…

Yami looked around slightly, trying not to move his pounding head too much "Where's here?" he asked softly, he couldn't see where he was, the last thing he remembered was escaping… he winced as a searing pain shot through his head and up his spine.

Yugi hesitated before speaking "The Valley of the Kings… your Father's tomb"

Yami blinked then looked around again, he winced as his body spasmed in pain again. "Ah!"

Yugi at once stood up in concern "Yami! What's wrong?" Yami just winced and relaxed against his cushioning. Yugi looked over his shoulder "I'll go get Isis"

"No!" Yugi was stopped as Yami's hand refused to let his smaller pale hand go. Yugi looked back and his amethyst eyes locked with Yami's crimson. Yami looked a little scared, he pulled at Yugi's hand weakly "Don't go" he said roughly, sounding like he was a step from crying.

Yugi's eyes sparkled with his own tears as he nodded and sat back down, holding Yami's hand in his "Okay…" Yami smiled. He was so tired, sore and full of pain. Yugi was the light that kept him from going insane, if Yugi was gone he'd have nothing to hold onto. Yugi and Yami just stared into each other's eyes, they could see each other's souls in their eyes, and they felt so happy to be with each other. Yugi smiled but then burst into tears and clutched Yami's arm to his heart, he was scared that he'd reopen Yami's wound if he hugged him completely.

"I'm so sorry" he gasped out as he sobbed.

Yami stared at the weeping angel in surprise. He reached across with his other hand and touched Yugi's cheek "What for? This?" he gestured to his wound, it gave him another pained spasm as if it knew it was the subject of their conversation. Yami's eyes were soft and warm as he replied "You couldn't have prevented this, aibou"

Yugi just cried harder "I could have stopped it! I could have stopped it all!"

Yami blinked, Yugi was always one to take the blame for trouble and bad luck, but what was he talking about now? Yami squeezed Yugi's hand "What are you talking about, aibou?"

Yugi sniffed and looked at Yami sadly, Yami hated the said look, it made his own heart break to see Yugi's face so sorrowed. Yugi inched closer to Yami's head and said "I could have stopped everything. I could of, but I didn't. I could have stopped Dartz before all of this, I could have saved your Father" he whispered out.

Yami blinked. He looked at Yugi, Yugi's chin was on the bedding, but his face was angled away. Yami turned Yugi back to face him "I don't understand…" he admitted "Dartz is the cause of every misery, you are every hope and happiness to me, don't blame yourself for something that can't be changed"

Yugi looked down and said softly "When Dartz stopped me visiting… he had another reason other than lust and possessiveness" he spoke evenly and sadly, reciting a sad tale. Yugi looked over at Aknamkanon's sarcophagus and his head lowered in shame. "The Orichalcos stone provides both the poison and the cure, but only the Royal family can access both…" Yami nodded when Yugi paused to make sure that Yami was keeping up. Yugi looked sad "Both Dartz and I have royal blood so we are immune to the Orichalcos effects… I was purifying the poison in you when you woke up"

Yami blinked then rested a hand against his bandages, asking with movements if it was the arrow. Yugi nodded, looking upset. Yami kissed his wrist and smiled "Thanks for taking care of me"

Yugi smiled slightly then his face fell once again. "Dartz kept me away… because I found out what he was doing to your Father" they looked at the decorated case that held the mummified body of Aknamkanon, one felt guilt while both felt sad and loss from the sight. Yugi continued to talk "Dartz wanted control over the entire of Kehmet. He knew war would be stupid, so tried to turn the people against the Pharaoh by making Aknamkanon slowly turn evil and cruel"

Yami blinked "So that's why…"

Yugi played with Yami's fingers, "I couldn't stand up to him, but I managed to visit a few more times to provide a partial cure to Aknamkanon… Dartz caught me putting the cure in your Father's nightly wine… and that was the last time I stood in Kehmet, he was so angry" Yugi's tone edged on fearful, remembering how violent Dartz had been in that rage, nearly choking Yugi in his hysterics. After that Dartz had threatened to hurt Yugi more so Yugi had stayed quiet, and regretted it. Yugi lowered his head and said "After that Dartz forbid me to even set foot outside the Palace walls in Atlantis."

Yami heart ached, Yugi was so selfless. Yami saw Yugi pale and realized just how much Yugi had put up with, endured to help him and his country. Yami touched Yugi's face softly "Did he hurt you?" Yugi's hand jerked to his throat slightly but he didn't answer. Yami winced and then changed the subject "Why wasn't I poisoned?" he remembered sharing the same wine and food as his Father, so why had it only been Aknamkanon who was affected?

Yugi smiled slightly "I was worried about that too. Remember the letters I sent you?" he tilted his head curiously.

Yami nodded, he smiled and chuckled softly "I kept every one"

Yugi both blushed and shed tears at the endearing statement. Yugi looked at their entwined fingers "I put the cure in the letters" he said. "I couldn't write to your Father, Dartz burnt every one when I tried. I couldn't reach Aknamkanon no matter what I did. And he always read the letters I sent to you to see if I was snitching on him" Yugi looked sad while Yami looked angry.

Yugi saw that Yami was getting upset so leaned over and kissed his temple "Shh, it's alright" Yugi offered a small smile before talking again. "I turned the antidote into a perfume, it didn't smell of anything so Dartz didn't realise what I was doing" Yugi giggled suddenly "I asked Ryou to go out and buy lots of strong smelling perfumes, he thought I'd gone mad until he saw what I wanted them for"

Yami smiled as well "You scented the letters, each one was a different flower" he winced slightly as the wound hurt, a quick stab of pain, before he forced himself to relax.

Yugi nodded "If you inhaled the scent of the perfume you also inhaled the antidote… I couldn't let him hurt you more that he already had…" Yugi touched Yami's face softly, Yami leaned into his touch with a peaceful smile. Yugi glanced at the bandaged and finished in a whisper "As long as you didn't get cut directly by a stone you'd be safe from the effects and poison…"

Yami laid a hand over the bandages and said "The arrow… ah…" he closed his eyes and sighed "The tyrant finally sunk to poisons then…" the pain was slowly building, the poison was strong…

Yugi sniffled slightly and placed both his hands in his own lap, his self inflicted guilt weighing heavily on his heart. "Yami… I'm so sorry, if I had only tried harder it wouldn't have been like this, you'd still have your Father…" Yugi cried, his confession out in the open and his heart not feeling any lighter for it. "Please don't hate me…" he gasped out.

Yami blinked in shock as Yugi began to cry. Yami's red eyes softened when he realized that his sweet aibou had been blaming himself for his Father's death all this time. Yami reached out and turned Yugi's face to his before smiling warmly "Yugi… aibou, that burden isn't yours to carry. You couldn't do anything, your hands were tied, and after Kul Elna it wouldn't have mattered"

Yugi blinked in confusion. Yami sighed and winced slightly as he thought back to the day he was taken to the Pharaoh's temple. Yami closed his eyes and spoke quietly, the pain wasn't going, it was _building_… "Father took me to the Pharaoh's temple, he told me that I had to witness something. This was just after your last letter I think" he smiled slightly.

Yami could almost see it, the stairs were spiralling deep into the earth while the walls were painted and carved with the pictures of past Pharaoh's. Yami was very uncomfortable in that place, but his Father told him that he had to come and see his confession.

Yami grimaced as the pain in his back increased slightly "Father regretted ordering the creation of the items, he was so ashamed and sorry, he took me with him to give up his godly protection. No magic, or divine intervention would be able to help him in times of trouble, he was on his own. He gave it up so that only he would suffer for his crimes, no me or his people, only him…"

Yugi listened with wide eyes, _n-no way…_ Yugi smiled with peaceful eyes. "I see… Your Father was good after all"

Yami looked at Yugi confused "What?"

Yugi smiled "If he felt guilt, he was good. He fought off the effects of the Orichalcos poison on his own. I understand why Dartz killed him now" Yugi smiled sadly, Yami looked only more confused, Yugi chuckled a little "If you can fight off the effects and return to your former state of mind, you become immune to the Orichalcos and all it's effects. Your Father couldn't be influenced anymore, that's why…"

Yami smiled at last, his Father survived the influence and was a good man. Yami sighed "Now I can remember him for the good man he was" Yugi nodded. Yami laid a hand on his bandages and said "Yugi, be honest… are you sure you can cure this poison?"

Yugi hesitated before saying "I'm sure I can, I've never done this before, but I'm the only one that can"

Yami smiled with his eyes closed, he coughed a little. "Yugi" his eyes opened and his tired limbs called for rest, his crimson eyes were hazy and his view of the world was so blurred it was only smudged colours.

Yugi gripped hand worriedly, his voice sounding as weak as his body "Yami?"

Yami forced his eyes open and touched Yugi's face. "Yugi" he smiled warmly "I need you to promise me something" Yugi nodded, his eyes swimming with tears. Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair "If I… don't make it… I want you to restore Kehmet, become Pharaoh and set my people free. Please, don't let this struggle be for nothing"

Yugi broke down into tears and leaned onto Yami's chest "I can't!" he sobbed out. Yugi buried his face in Yami's neck "I'm sorry, but I can't live on without you! Please don't make me swear to that!" Yami's hand rubbed his back as he weakly hugged the smaller shaking teen.

Yami smiled with his eyes closed "You have to Yugi… if not for me…" Yami's hand rested over Yugi's stomach "For our little one"

Yugi stiffened, he pulled back and stared at Yami "Y-you know?"

Yami nodded "I know, I overheard you talking with Ryou before" Yami smiled, he looked so content and happy. His little lover was carrying his child "Please, aibou, promise me"

Yugi wept, the nickname forced the words from his mouth "I promise" he gasped out "With or without you by my side, I'll restore Kehmet, I-I'll protect our little one, become Pharaoh. I promise!"

Yami smiled as he slipped back into the deep sleep "Thank you" he whispered before falling limp and breathing deeply. The last thing he saw was beautiful amethyst.

Yugi sat by him and continued to cry. It all seemed so hopeless. Yami was hurt and possibly dying, Dartz was only getting more dangerous, Yugi was now bound by his word to live on if Yami didn't and their child was only going to be born into a war.

Yugi whimpered and kissed Yami's forehead "I won't let you die" He wrapped his pale arms around Yami's form "I won't let our child grow up without a Father" he whispered before crying again. Yugi placed Yami's hand back over his stomach where the little life they created was growing "We need you Yami, please, don't leave us…"

* * *

**Yugi: Oh no!**

**Yami: *holds Yugi***

***Sad face* Yugi's pregnant, but Yami's not getting any better.**

**Yami: *smiles slightly* that sorts out the heir business, Yugi promised to become Pharaoh and then our child will rule next.**

***nods* that sorts out that. Now I must tell you all my idea that wil make people happier, because I know there is an angry mob right outside my house right now...**

**Yugi: *peeps out the curtians* ... um, yeah there is.**

**Great. Well the idea is; I write a depressing ending and a happy ending! I'll write one in this fanfic and the other will be a seperate fanfic on my account; called something like 'The Other Ending' or something like that. But we'll see.**

**I'm not telling you which one I'm writing here! You'll have to wait for that one. Please give me reviews and some attention.**

_**LONG REVIEWS please, if anyone writes just; "I liked it update soon." (or anything similar) I will add another day onto the update wait.**_


	17. The ending

**Time to update! Now we shall see if Yami lives or dies.**

**Ryou: It's the chapter everyone's been waiting and worrying for.**

**Yami: *holding Yugi* gods if I die I'm going to kill you Amme-chan.**

***raises eyebrow* um, no. If you die, you'll be as dead as Naruto the abridged series. (Littlekuriboh rules!)**

**Yugi: But what about our baby? If Yami dies then he'll never meet our child. *hugs each other sadly***

**... I know. That's kinda what makes it even more heartbreaking... I must say this was the hardes to write. How the hell am I meant to finish of a tale like this?! I'm still not completely happy with it, and I may re-write it in the future until it's right with me. But this'll do for now.**

**Ryou: I hope so! We've waited long enough. *hands list* Reviews Amme-chan. You have to reply to them before you get anymore distracted.**

**Right! Let's get started!**

**Singingstar09  
Yami knew that Yugi was pregnant before he went off on the 'great escape', he was just waiting for Yugi to tell him personally because he overheard Yugi telling Ryou. That's how he knew; he overheard Yugi telling Ryou. Yugi is a little silly, blaming himself for something like that, but... he's Yugi, of course he'll find some way to link that to himself. *sigh* And as for the happy/sad ending... you'll find out.**

**ShiNoTenshi-Sama  
I'm sorry for making your heart ache, but agast was needed for that last chapter. Yugi and Yami are strong, but I'm not sure that strength alone will help them with this... read on to find out. Hope you like!**

**dragonwolf416  
I'm sorry but the Dragons/Legendary Knights won't be making an appearance in this story, sorry about that. It was a good idea though, Seto should be in this story still... somewhere...**

**Alverna  
Yep Yugi's preggers. *giggle* I tried to not make it too obvious, but I think many still predicted it. *rubs head nervously* Thanks for the support with the alternate ending idea, I'm going to work on that next, it won't be too long, about three or four chapters, if that! That review was great ;) thanks! and good luck with your stories, please update your two main ones first though! ;)**

**spazbat90  
Thanks for the treats, and Yugi loves the stuffed bunny (Yugi: *holding it* "Fans don't like it when you cry"? *cuddles it* Okay, I'll try not to).**** I'm sorry I made you cry D: And I'm glad you don't hate the MPreg in here, though I kinda made it obvious in the first chapter. I'm glad that you like the other ending idea. And you'll find out in this chapter which I wrote first ;) BTW My holiday was great, thank you.**

**MissKenniGurl672  
Dartz is a bastard! He did threaten and hurt Yugi, while the little prince was trying to save Yami's Father. But at least he can sleep peacefully at night because he now knows it wasn't his fault. You will find out right now which ending I have written; Happy or Sad. Please read on to find out ;)**

**EmpressFreyja  
Sorry about the grey, I did warn you at the start though. *giggle* Yami does now have a new reason to live, and he had better get off his butt soon because more trouble will get to him first if not. But a little baby star head... *squealing* I'm glad you support the double ending idea, but now let's read this one.**

**InuYoiushi  
Thank you, Everyone seems to love the fact that Yugi's expecting :) And you don't have to wait anymore; here's the next chapter.**

**Kurai-onii  
I'm glad this made you feel better, get well soon! and thanks for commenting :)**

**TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep   
At the moment the only one's who know that Yugi is pregnant are; Isis, Ryou, Yami and Yugi himself. Ryou may have told Bakura but it's unlikely as that is very personal information and he's a good friend. If Yami died I think that there would be mixed depression and outrage in the people's response, but remember that if they do rise up against him they've got the mad magic of the Orichalcos to deal with. Not even Mahad could stand up to it, remember? Here is their fate right now; please read on.**

**Princess Merleen  
I think lots of people suspected Yugi's pregnancy at that point. I guess I didn't surprise everyone :) Please leave a comment.**

**Spicey Babe  
You will find out right now if they live or die. Please leave a comment :)**

**BabyNinetails  
Yami listen to the baby9! Don't go into the light! It would be tragic if he died and left Yugi and his unborn baby, but we shall see what happens; *whisperes* Dartz is hiding in the kitchen, now get rid of him before he runs again. (Ryou: *giggle* Bakura chased him all night. Bakura: *panting* he's a coward... but he's a bloody fast coward. Me: WTF How did he get in here?! Bakura: *leaves*)**

**yugiandyamifan  
Thank you. *bows* I like making them different, yet the same. I know Yugi wouldn't be happy with me... but I've wanted to write agast for aaaages! And it's only once *everyone's glaring at me* please comment again!**

**SangoMarie  
Thank you very much, pleae comment again :)**

**That's all of them.**

**Ryou: You got a big response...**

**I hope so! That last chapter was murder to write! I had to do all the explaining in one chapter, with only two people! That's not as easy as it sounds, and I also got sidetracked a lot. *lays on bed* and after this I need a break.**

**Yugi: ... *looks at Yami* happy ending or sad ending?**

**Yami: *hugs him* Please he happy!**

**Ryou: *nods* I agree with you two.**

***waves flag from bed* Whatever ending you read now, viewers, it's opposite alternative will be done as a seperate fanfic. I don't own Yugioh or Pocahontas, please enjoy and leave a comment. *grabs coffee cup* I'll be back for the ending.**

* * *

Dartz stared over the castle wall, in the same place where he had pulled the trigger that had shot the vagabond in the back a week ago. Dartz glared, and _still_ the rat had gotten away! Dartz gripped the stone wall and growled. "How? How do you keep evading me?" he muttered.

Dartz knew that the so called 'Thief King' was with him that night, the criminal must have somehow ditched the soldiers and gotten away. Dartz was only slightly happier in the knowledge that the poison wouldn't keep him living much longer. Unless…

Dartz glared harder at the night. If Yugi knew healing magic, then there was a chance he'd survive. Dartz ground his teeth; the thought of his little brother in that vagabond's unworthy arms made his blood boil. It should have been _him_ that made Yugi's eyes light up, not Yami Atem. It should have been _him_ that Yugi was devoted to, not Yami Atem. It should have been _him_ who would take Yugi when he was ready, marry him and rule forever with him. _Not Yami Atem!_

Dartz punched the stone under his hand, his brother was perfect… how had he come to hate him? Yugi was meant to love him! Dartz sighed, _Yugi I will save you. One way or another._

Dartz's eyes landed on the burnt down tower, a pile of burnt timber and rubble was all that was left, luckily nothing else had burnt as the Palace was built out of stone mainly. That tower was newly built by the Atlantians, they used more wood in their architecture.

"Master Dartz?"

Dartz was snapped out of his thoughts by Rex and Weevil. He glared at them "What?" He demanded.

The two bowed lowly "Reports on your brother and Yami Atem" Rex said swiftly, his nervous stutter showing his fear.

Dartz nodded "Well?"

Weevil cringed "We have nothing, they've vanished yet again, Master Dartz" Dartz glared and raised his hand to zap them with his magic, Rex and Weevil cowered at the gestured "But!" Weevil yelped out. Dartz paused, he raised an eyebrow, clearly impatient. Weevil breathed then said "There have been reports of Bakura, the Thief King, lurking around the Valley of the Kings"

Rex growled "As if that will help us!" he hissed.

Dartz tuned out their fighting, he looked at the place were Yami was shot and thought very carefully. _If Yami Atem was hit as bad as I expect him to be, he'd have to be carried or dragged to safety, he'd never get away on his own. Bakura was with him… the Valley of the Kings is quite close compared to other landmarks… But why would he go there?_ Dartz thought quietly. Then his eyes widened. _Aknamkanon! He'd visit that tomb more than any other, he'd know all the traps…_

His eyes flashed and he turned back to see Rex and Weevil fighting on the floor. "Enough!" he commanded lowly. Both boys froze. Dartz pulled out a dagger and said "Take me to the Valley" _If I'm correct, there's only one place that they'd go…_

* * *

Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair as he quietly sang a soft lullaby to him, one that his Father often sang to him to make him fall asleep as a baby. Yami was smiling as the exotic words flowed over him, Yugi sang in Atlantian so Yami only understood every other word, it was a beautiful language.

Yami opened his red eyes tiredly as Yugi finished his song. Yami smiled and touched Yugi's cheek "I've heard an angel" he whispered. He was still in a lot of pain, the wound in his back wasn't healing properly…

Isis was really worried, she'd been biting her well kept nails down to nothing as Yami's condition barely improved. Yugi had been purifying as much as he could, Isis had been doing everything in her power, but all three knew that it may not be enough. The people had been sending prayers and bits of food, medicine, herbs and other gifts whenever Bakura came to visit and take news on Yami's condition back to the anxious villagers.

Yugi blushed slightly and then rested his hands on Yami's shoulders "You need to rest" he whispered back.

Yami nodded, he closed his eyes again and then opened one before saying "Could you sing that again aibou? It's beautiful" Yugi smiled and began his lullaby again, cooing and sighing with words that sounded like a language born from the sea and tides.

"_There's a road inside your heart made just for you  
__Don't be scared, take your first step and then take two  
__Pain will come but I believe you can endure  
__Further down that road, just trust a little more_

_Holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you  
__Slow it down, slow it down, that river flows inside me too  
__Holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you  
__Waiting now, waiting now, just be strong, you will make it through_

_If you let me, I will give my heart to you  
__So that I can feel you, what else can I do?  
__Can you hold on just a little longer still?  
__In your heart if you believe it then you will_

_Holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you  
__Slow it down, slow it down, that river flows inside me too  
__Holding you, holding you, it's in you river flows in you  
__Waiting now, waiting now, just be strong, you will make it through_"

(type Yiruma - River Flows In You (English Version) by melloe into youtube to hear the lullaby) Before Yugi was halfway through the second verse Yami was asleep. Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Yami" he moved his hands to the bandages and began to start his healing session.

Yami's wound had finally stopped bleeding, yet the poison lingered, Yugi wasn't strong enough to take it all out at once. And he had his unborn child to think about, the baby wouldn't be affected by the poison as the baby had Atlantian royal blood, but the strain of using so much magic could cause Yugi's body to miscarry the baby to keep up with the stress.

Yugi's hands glowed as the poison got pulled from Yami into him, Yugi's hands became green as he absorbed the poison but soon returned to normal. Yugi sighed and touched Yami's sweating forehead "If only I had the concentrated antidote… this would be so easy"

Yugi picked up a rag and began washing Yami's skin, the teen had sweat a lot while fighting the fever the weakened poison caused. So he was hot and bothered, even in his sleep. Yugi washed his arms and chest -where the bandages weren't covering- his face and feet. Making sure he was completely cool with the clean water.

Yugi placed a damp rag on his forehead and began tracing patterns on Yami's skin. He sighed sadly, Yami's condition had hardly improved over the week they'd spent there, he spent most of the day asleep and Yugi's magic could only work so much.

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's chest and heard the heartbeat, it was deep and slow, yet sometimes it sped up into an erratic beat. Yugi kissed Yami's chest over his heart "I wish I was stronger…" he murmured as he thought of the many purifications he'd done, but he could only take so much at a time without injuring himself and possibly harming their unborn child.

Yugi and Yami just sat and lay in the tomb, together, quietly. Both drew comfort from the other's presence.

A sudden clatter was heard, Yugi looked over at the entrance. "Isis?" he called, confused. The priestess never made noise, she was so gracefully quiet. More footsteps. Yugi smiled to himself, the priestess was probably coming to let Yugi sleep for a while, or do a checkup on the baby.

Yugi sat up and waited for the woman to appear, his eyes narrowed in confusion when he heard three pairs of feet…

A person moved around the corner and Yugi's blood ran cold. "Brother" Dartz smiled, pulling back his black cloak.

Yugi jumped to his feet and placed himself in front of Yami "Dartz!" he glanced at Yami and then back "H-How?" he demanded.

Dartz smirked, Rex and Weevil edged around him to see what would happen. Dartz raised his arms and a dagger was revealed in his hand, Yugi became even more afraid. Dartz spoke "I'm hurt, Yugi. My love for you guided me to you, that proves we're meant for each other"

He smirked, he'd guessed right, Yami Atem had run to his Father's tomb for shelter, and now there was no escape.

Yugi shook his head "No. Leave, don't come a step closer!" Yugi shouted at him as Dartz fully entered the tomb. The monsters jumped out but the Orichalcos neutralised them and he was unharmed at the end of the assault.

Dartz smirked and looked over Yugi's shoulder at Yami's helpless form "And who's this? Ah, it's the hero of the rabble, Yami Atem…" he smirked "Mmm… he appears injured"

Yugi glared "You should know! You're the one who shot him!" he yelled angrily, but inside his heart was racing, Dartz was stronger than him and none of the shadow monsters had been able to scratch him! Yami was helpless and Isis was no where to be seen!

Dartz raised an eyebrow "That's hardly the way to talk to your rescuer, dear brother" he reached out to grasp Yugi's chin. Yugi slapped his hand away, causing both Rex and Weevil to hold their breaths in fear and anticipation.

"Keep your hands off me" Yugi shot at the stunned man. Dartz was blinking in shock his brother had never hit him before, he'd always run away or backed off.

Dartz looked at Yami again "Mmm, it does look serious" he pulled the dagger up to his chest, as if he was preparing to stab. "The poor hero… shouldn't we put him out of his misery? A quick thrust of the sword, will solve everything…"

Yugi took a step back and spread his arms towards Yami protectively "Stay away!" he glared. His hands became fists when Dartz took another step. Yugi shot magic out of his palms "I said _stay away!_" he shouted as the magic in him shot out and punched Dartz in the shoulder and hip.

The man winced. He glared at Yugi, his Orichalcos stone taking the brunt of the force. "You ungrateful brat" Yugi paled, his strongest spell had been useless! Dartz grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled him up off the ground "I'm here to save you, take you back home and make you mine forever! And you cling to this filth!" he gestured at Yami.

Yugi struggled "I love him! It's wrong to be with you, you're just evil, you've ruined everything! My life, Yami's, the entire country of Kehmet is in ruins because of you!"

Dartz's eyes widened.

He threw Yugi on the floor, Yugi landed on his side with a cry of pain and began to inch backwards as Dartz advanced with the dagger glinting. "Ignorant brat, those people and this country should be proud to be boosting ours, our Father brought it out of its own hanging noose! And that no-good Pharaoh didn't give him or us was he deserved!" Dartz raged on "Then he tricked our Father into promising _you_, before you had even taken your _first breath_, to his filth of a son!"

Yugi yelped and scurried backwards even more. Dartz continued "Your in this because you were forced! I took over Kehmet, built Egypt, kept you safe and well and out of their influence to let you see that you don't have to follow the wishes of the dead. Yet you refused to accept the freedom and choice I was giving you, you would have been so happy with me, I would have cared for you better than that damned Yami Atem!"

Yugi whimpered as his back touched the wall of the tomb, he had ran out of room. One hand instinctively covered his stomach and the precious life it held as Dartz loomed over him like a nightmare.

Dartz didn't fail to notice, his eyes widened and bulged "He's taken you" Yugi blushed even though he was scared. Dartz needed no other answer. "You're carrying his filthy bloodline?" he demanded, furious beyond meaning.

Yugi moved back again as Dartz advanced with the dagger. Dartz glared at Yugi and shook his head regretfully "I see… I can see now, dear brother. I see that there is no chance to save you from him now!" he grabbed Yugi's throat and held him steady as he raised the dagger over him.

Yugi struggled as much as he could, _no! Not Yami's child!_

The dagger plunged down.

Yugi screamed.

But he wasn't hurt.

Both siblings looked in shock as the Orichalcos stone that Dartz wore protected Yugi's life, it recognised the Atlantian royal blood in both Yugi and his unborn child and had made the dagger miss to save them, as was its original purpose.

Dartz cursed, frustrated that his own weapon and protection now protected his traitorous brother and the life leaching onto his. Dartz glared and then struck Yugi with the dagger hilt, Yugi cried out and fell to the floor, out cold as the blow was to his temple.

Rex and Weevil stared; Dartz had tired to kill his own brother!

They glanced at each other again before watching as Dartz approached Yami's deathbed. Dartz smirked "How fitting to be in a tomb for a Pharaoh" Dartz raised his arm up over his head, the sharp dagger glinted dangerously. "The end is near Yami Atem. I told you I would kill you, goodbye vagabond, I won at last"

The dagger trembled in Dartz's grip as he prepared to thrust down into Yami's heart.

"_I won't let that happen!_"

The tomb shook and the place was filled with light, Dartz yelled in pain as the dim tomb lit up brighter than pure white lights! The sarcophagus was the source. A form appeared in the light. The man was tall, intimidating, his eyes dark as was his hair. His tanned skin was flawless and his clothing down to his crown showed who he really was.

Dartz paled "Aknamkanon" he gasped out in horror, shaking his head in denial. "No, it's not possible! I had you killed!"

Aknamkanon nodded gravely. "You did. You ruined my country, abused my people, now you try to strike down my son and his lover, your own brother" he shook his head slowly "I have never seen a fellow human sink so low"

Dartz growled, Rex and Weevil turned and ran, only to run to Isis who hit them over the heads with a frying pan. She glared at them and then knelt as she realized she was in the presence of both a Pharaoh and god.

Dartz pointed his dagger at Aknamkanon and shouted angrily "You have no right to criticise! You twisted my Father into agreeing to give my brother away! The only one I ever wanted now hates me because of you!"

Aknamkanon chuckled darkly "Actually, it was _your_ Father who suggested the arranged marriage, he persuaded _me_ to agree to this"

Dartz froze then screamed at him "You liar!"

Aknamkanon shook his head slowly. "It is a good thing I agreed to it, both Yugi and Yami fell in love and were happy in this arrangement, both your Father and I couldn't ask for anything more. A parent's dream to see your child in love and happy…"

Dartz had gone red with rage "Lies! Lies all of them! Yugi never had a choice, how could he be happy? You're a liar!"

"I can not lie in the presence of the gods" all around Aknamkanon figures appeared for a moment before vanishing like an image on bad television reception "They hold quite the grudge against you for forbidding their worship, because you have finally ventured onto sacred ground you are now within our reach. You have disrespected them openly by not respecting my resting place, they have granted me the power to be here to judge you"

Aknamkanon touched his forehead and a third eye appeared in a golden glow. "This eye is that of the gods, they see the truth and I see the true nature of any man who stands before me"

Aknamkanon pointed at Yugi "His heart and soul is pure, there is only innocence and light inside him. He fights other's battles, and tries to bare the pain of the world for others, he cannot be hurt by the power of the eye" he touched the eye as he focused on another.

Isis. Aknamkanon nodded at her "Isis holds the heart of a Mother, she cares no matter who it is, slave or royalty. She wants to help others yet seldom gets the chance, she's been loyal to me, my son and her god Imhotep all through your tyrant rein. She will be spared"

The eye's light landed on Yami, Aknamkanon smiled proudly "My son's heart is heavy with loss and disappointment in himself, he strives to be strong, yet in his heart and soul there is much good. He wants to make me proud and to take the throne to restore this country to its former glory. He is the next Pharaoh, he will be spared"

Aknamkanon looked at Dartz "I will give you only one chance, Dartz. Every deity is listening to this, I cannot lie before them; if you leave now and return to Atlantis you shall also be spared. If you stay, you will be judged and if you are found full of evil you will suffer punishment as the gods see fit. Every god will punish you for eternity if you fail to be seen as a good person. One chance" he repeated.

Dartz glared "I do not fear your phoney gods! Tell me what they see!"

Aknamkanon's eyes narrowed and the eye fell onto Dartz. Aknamkanon's eyes widened slightly "I can see a heart that is corrupted, it is twisted, dark, cruel and full of selfish lust for your own brother" Dartz just sneered. Aknamkanon continued "Your mind is just as dark, a thorn forest of lies, you even lie to yourself. You hide from truth, give only lies and yet expect honesty from others. Your soul is so black it is beyond saving, even a lifetime of good deeds from this day forwards wouldn't spare you the eternal hell you will experience when you die"

Dartz smirked "Am I meant to fear that speech Pharaoh?" he pulled out his dagger and prepared to throw it at the man before him. "I am invincible! A god to all and everyone!" he threw the dagger. It shattered in the air before Aknamkanon.

The man glared and the eye turned red. "I gave you your only chance; Penalty: Eternal truth and the torture of Karma!"

Dartz gasped as the eye grew and swallowed him. The room became dark and he was standing in shadows. "What-what trickery is this?" he demanded. He glared at the spot where Aknamkanon was last seen "You think I fear illusions and your speeches? Come out and fight like a man Aknamkanon!"

"Like you did with me?" Dartz turned and saw Aknamkanon standing with a large monster at his side.

Dartz backed up, the monster was large, it had teeth like daggers and claws the size of elephant's ivory. Its green eyes were focused on Dartz "What is that thing?" Dartz shrieked, terrified because it was licking its lips as it stared at him.

Aknamkanon laid a hand on it "God's justice, you will suffer here until you die, then hell awaits you" he faded and the monster leapt forwards, Dartz screamed and screamed but no one heard his desperate voice.

* * *

Dartz was swallowed in shadows and only Isis, Yami, Yugi and Aknamkanon's spirit remained in the tomb, the slight clatter of the Orichalcos stone that Dartz always wore fell to the ground, as the only proof that he'd ever walked the earth. Aknamkanon moved over to Yugi and let a glowing hand hover over him. Yugi stirred. His large eyes slowly blinked open, he looked around in confusion then his eyes landed on Aknamkanon.

He gasped slightly "Pharaoh!"

Aknamkanon walked over to him and offered a hand "Yugi, thank heavens you're alright"

Yugi sat up and took the offered hand, it was cool like the desert sands as it was merely a spirit. Yugi stared at the former Pharaoh "B-but you-"

Aknamkanon smiled "Yes, I am dead. The fact that Dartz entered the tomb without respecting the Pharaoh who rested here, and the fact he finally stood on sacred ground allowed me to appear and deliver the God's Justice"

Yugi blinked, he'd heard of that before but never truly understood it "God's Justice?"

Aknamkanon nodded "Dartz is now locked in eternal torture as the gods see fit, and as he has disrespected them and ruined the country, I do not think that it will be a light punishment"

Yugi sighed "I had hoped it would never come to that…" then it hit him, he'd never have to fear his brother again! He would never fall asleep fearing that Dartz would find him in the night, he'd never have to come and go at Dartz's will like a slave, and he's never have to be controlled by him again. He was free!

Yugi suddenly gripped Aknamkanon's hand and asked "Is he gone? Truly gone?" his amethyst eyes shone with the forbidden wish to be free.

Aknamkanon nodded he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder "Yes, you and the people will never have to fear him again"

Yugi smiled, but tried not to, his brother had technically just died, but he was so happy that he'd never be threatened or harmed by him ever again! Yami could finally take back what was his, their child wouldn't have to grow up underground, the people could start to rebuild what had been destroyed. Everything was going to be fine now!

Isis smiled and backed out of the room, she turned to the two dweebs and dragged them both to the main room and tied them up tightly. "That'll teach you" she decided, once everything had settled down, they'd have to go through their own punishment.

Aknamkanon chuckled and messed Yugi's hair affectionately, seeing the overjoyed look on his face, Yugi giggled at the Fatherly touch he'd missed. Then the spirit of the Pharaoh turned to his unconscious boy "My son" he sighed, he stood over him and put a hand on his forehead.

Yami winced as he opened his eyes, the cool touch waking him and beating back the poison. The crimson locked with another red pair and he weakly croaked out "Fa…ther?"

Aknamkanon smiled "Yami, I'm so happy to see you again" Yugi smiled and took Yami's other hand from the opposite side of the bed.

Yami looked at them both and smiled again "Your both here?"

Yugi smiled and nodded at him "Yes, Dartz has gone now, Yami, we're free!"

Aknamkanon chuckled at Yami's astonished face "He entered sacred ground without paying proper respect, that gave the gods the power to send my spirit here to judge him. He's suffering the God's Justice. But I'm afraid that I cannot stay much longer" his form began to fade slightly.

Yami gripped his hand "Father, don't go" he begged. Yugi looked sad as well, he wanted the Pharaoh to stay as well, he was like a second Father to him.

Aknamkanon touched his forehead "I'm so proud of you Yami. You've become a great leader. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you become the man you are. I must go, I am not of this world"

Yami sat up, not caring that his back ached like it had been whipped raw "Father! Before you go" he hugged the man and said "I want you to know, I love you, and I'm sorry for what happened. I know you'll tell me it's not my fault-"

"It's not" Yugi and Aknamkanon said at the same time. The three laughed slightly.

Yami looked up at his Father as the man became like a ghost "But I still feel guilty for letting Kehmet fall, and for everything that followed. Forgive me?"

Aknamkanon smiled and touched Yami's shoulders "There is nothing to forgive, the only thing that will ease this self-inflicted pain will be undoing what has been done"

Yugi slipped his hand into Yami's and braced his back as Yami weakened a little. Aknamkanon smiled contentedly, his hands glowed and he touched both Yugi and Yami on their foreheads "You two will be fine rulers, goodbye my son" and he faded.

Yami and Yugi stared at the place the Pharaoh had just been, Yugi and Yami looked at each other in awe and slowly fell into each others arms. It was over. Yami's hand settled over Yugi's stomach and the two shared a secret smile.

Yugi smiled and said "I can't believe it"

Yami grinned and kissed Yugi's forehead "Me neither, gods… it seems like a dream"

Yugi held Yami tighter and sighed "Then let's never wake up"

While the two held each other in the tomb, a little green stoned necklace lay innocently in the middle of the floor; the only physical proof that Dartz had ever existed…

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Ryou: Dartz is dead!**

**Yugi: *glomps Yami* and your going to be alright!**

**Yami: *swings Yugi around into his arms* but the most important thing, is that I'll get to see my family.**

**:) That's the happy ending. I've still got an epilogue coming up for this story though. A sad and depressing ending to this story will be written as a seperate story on my account, sometime soon.**

**Ryou: *smiles* next chapter, will we see Yugi's baby?**

***nods* yup. And we will also mention a little family of yours Ryou.**

**Ryou: *blushes* Bakura and I have kids?!**

**Wasn't it obvious thats what was going to happen. You've had the operation to after all- Whoa! *Ryou glomps author***

**Ryou: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Yugi: *giggles* calm down Ryou, let her update properly.**

**Yami: *helps them both up* Thanks for not killing me.**

**Your very welcome. Now! I have based this happy ending on the Robin Hood Alternate ending for those who have seen it. You may want to look it up to see how closely I stuck to it. Please give me reviews, the epilogue will be up next and then it's story end!**


	18. Epilogue

**It's the final chapter!**

**Yugi: aww...**

**I know! T.T I'm upset too! But it's the happy ending!**

**Ryou: Ah! Will we get to see Yugi's baby?**

**Yami & Yugi: *instantly interested***

**Yes!**

**Ryou: Aww... I bet he's cute!**

**Yami: Or she.**

**That's true. Girl or Boy? *giggle* I've also got some other tip-bits thrown in there to make people smile and wonder. I'm sure everyone will love this one.**

**Yami: I do, I get to have a family *cuddles his aibou***

***fangirling* yep! The family lives of all, if not most, of our characters is explained here. And we go back to old lady Rebecca. How many people forgot about her? A raise of hands!**

**Yugi: Reviews to reply to! For the last time as well, if you liked this story, viewers, go and read Yugioh Pocahontas and leave some comments for us. :)**

**Okay! *reads list* the first is to...**

**dragonwolf416  
Your welcome, thanks for all the comments and your support, and here's what happens next.**

**SangoMarie  
Thank you, I'm sad it's over too. I know it was over quick, but I couldn't figure out how to drag it on without really making it boring, so I settled for short and sweet. *grabs Ryou and Yugi plushies* Thanks for the dolls! I love them! Thanks for all the comments and support. :)**

**yugiandyamifan  
Everyone, including me, was very relieved to see Yami walk away from that :) Yeah, I got so many glomps from the two I have bruises, but I don't care! Bring on the glomps! I'm not having any more evil twists, just nice ones or unexpected ones. :) Promise! Thanks for all the comments and your support!**

**EmpressFreyja  
I'm glad your hair wasn't a permanant casulty, *nervous laugh and anime sweatdrop* I'm so glad that they live too! Now I can write about their lovely baby! "Ding dong the Dartz is dead!" Maybe I should have Joey sing that sometime... That seems to be a theme, I've had two reviews with the wizard of Oz mentioned. *giggle* I think that everyone loved the frying pan, Go Isis! (And Go Mum's, she is a Mother in this fanfic, remember?) I don't mind you not reading the unhappy ending, but in truth it'll have some sort of happiness in it, just read if you want to. Thanks for all the comments and your support!**

**PhantomBrat  
I loved the frying pan idea, I had justed finished watching Tangled with my baby sis (for the millionth time) and the frying pan is just awsome all the way through, so that's my little tribute to the awsomeness fo frying pans. :) Thanks for all the comments and your support!**

**MissKenniGurl672  
I had to finish this before school started, because when it does I won't have a life! *lip wobbles* so not much time for fanfiction... *cries* I'll survive somehow. I loved the tender moment too, I'm a shameless fluff lover, cute and sweet is like my best teddy! You can go and tourture Dartz if you want, if you promise to give him pain I'm sure the gods will let you kick his ass :) Not many were exepecting the ex Pharaoh to turn up, but I got inspired by the Robin Hood Alternate ending, so had to write it as I saw it Yugioh style. :) I'm so happy that they're all free, now let's see that really cute baby, yes? Thanks for all the comments and your support!**

**Horatio'H'Caine  
Thanks for all the comments and your support!**

**Alverna  
Yami is okay, he's just got a little more posion to fight off first. oops... i forgot about that. Ah well, Yugi will think of something :) I'm not sure about Yugioh snow white, I'll think about it, because I've got Adventures in a New World to update, then the unhappy ending, then I want to do an original idea. Very agasty though, it made me cry just thinking about it... But we'll see because I had a few idea's for that one. Yep, SUCKS TO BE YUGI DARTZ! Bye bye! I'm glad you liked Yami's daddy showing up and kicking ass :) Just like in Robin hood alternate version, go see that if you haven't already. Thanks for all the comments and your support!**

**Kurai-onii  
Yay Dartz is gone! And if you want to beat him up, just look in hell, there's the visitors entrance *points*. I'm a little sad it's over too, but now I can write about the unhappy ending and other outstanding fanfic's. Trust me, I'm not going to stop writing. Let's get to the cute little baby and you'll hear from me on other fanfic's soon. :) Thanks for all the comments and your support!**

**InuYoiushi  
Thanks for all the comments and your support! Dartz is gone and now we can see the happy family! Sexy Dad, Beautiful Papa and Cute baby!**

**spazbat90  
You got that right, Dartz really got the wrong end of the stick in that situation didn't he? *not looking sorry*. I'm glad you liked the return of the exPharaoh and I'm sad that it's over too, I don't mind ranting BTW it's fun to read :). Thanks for all the comments and your support! *munching on sweets* ooh! cookies! (Yugi, Yami & Ryou: *facepalm*) Please read my other stories and leave comments, I like reading yours! *offers cookie***

**BabyNinetails  
Oops... no rocket launcher? Sorry! *hands you specail key* it's a way into hell, you can blow him up there *points to door*. Yugi's baby will appear here, what a cutie! Um... don't hit the guy too hard, he's still heavily poisoned you know. *rubs Yami's arm*. O.O... D: you ate my cookies? *looks into empty cookie Jar, lip wobbles* Thanks for all the comments and your support, but you have to give me more cookies you theif!**

**Singingstar09  
"No one mourns the wicked!" Your the second person to link that to the wizard of Oz... maybe I should have Joey randomly sing that... *excited smile* that'll be a drabble to write! Puzzleshipping will always end in smiles! There is a wedding scene here, but it's a flashback, hope that's alright. Thanks for all the comments and your support! Please read and comment on my other stories because your reviews are so much fun to read!**

**That's everyone. AWw OMG I'm seriously going to miss all these people *hands out hugs***

**Yugi: Me too *blows kiss* I hope we'll see you all again soon!**

**Ryou: *smiles* what's next Amme-chan?**

***grins* the unhappy Yugioh Robin Hood ending, then Adventures in a new world must be updated (though I must admit I'm struggling with the next chapter, Festival of Hathor, I'm not sure what to put) and then I want to write a really depressing and agasty original.**

**Yami: Really? What's that goint to be called?**

**"Dear Yami"**

**Ryou: *blinking* it's not a 'dear john' parody is it?**

**Don't think so, I've never seen that movie, but it's an original idea, I think, so it's not baised off of any movie or book.**

**Yugi: Come on! let' the people read! *giggling***

***smiles* I don't own Yugioh or Robin Hood or Yugioh GX, as those characters appear here again. Please enjoy and leave me a nice big review/comment!**

* * *

The night was velvet dark, the sky deep purple and lit with countless stars, the golden dunes were a mixture of their gold and the silver of moon and starlight. The Nile was a strip of whitish blue silk in the sands, the villagers houses were occasionally lit with the flames of cooking fires and life.

The wind blew and a palm tree leaf flew up into the air, withered and light. A tanned hand caught it as it passed over the stone balcony.

Yami stood at the balcony on his bedchambers staring up at the sky. The Palace had been rebuilt, the villager's houses had been the first priority though, and now an _entire year_ had passed. Yami looked at the leaf in his hand and left it go with the wind again, it was a cool evening after Ra had set.

Yami was once again dressed as a Pharaoh, his kilt and shirt were new and expensively made, gold earrings hung from his ears, armbands on his upper arms and wrist clasps of gold glinted in the moonlight and in the light of the torches from inside. Around his ankles were gold clasps like armour along with a golden belt around his waist, around his throat was a golden choker with the normal rope and Millennium Puzzle hanging from his neck. Finally a golden crown rested on his head, where it belonged, it was found in the possession of a servant girl called Mana.

She had been keeping it safe from Dartz just encase the Pharaoh returned, she was rewarded for her bravery and now was learning under Mahad as she expressed her wish to be a magician.

Yami sighed as he remembered returning to this place… Yugi had returned an hour ahead of him to take control of the former brainwashed soldiers, they had woken up and were panicky and disorientated as they couldn't remember all the last year and some even before that…

* * *

_Yugi stood before the Palace gates with Dartz's necklace in his left fist. He waved up at the soldiers on top of the walls and soon he was spotted._

_"Who's that?" a guard asked._

_"It's Prince Yugi!" another shouted, recognising the boy as he used to work in the Palace._

_"Open the gates!" Yugi called up to them. "Let me in, I'll explain everything to you, I know you've just woken up from something scary. We'll sort it out" he promised, smiling encouragingly up at the anxious soldiers._

_The large stone gates opened and Yugi stepped inside. He was surrounded by guards at once "Prince! Tell us, what happened to us? How did we end up in Kehmet?"_

_Yugi smiled "Kehmet it is once again" he closed his eyes and smiled "Please listen to me, for the past year each and every one of you with amnesia right now has been brainwashed by my brother and the Orichalcos" he held up the necklace that glowed an eerie green._

_The soldiers all backed away from it. Several made gestures to keep away evil. Yugi lowered his hand "Last night my brother was slain and given the gods justice, this is all that remains of him. Under his control you all did horrible things, and the people of Kehmet now live underground in fear of brainwashed soldiers"_

_The guards cried out in denial and looked both ashamed and terrified that they had been doing evil for so long._

_Yugi held up his hands comfortingly "But you can help rebuild Kehmet from the mess Dartz left it in, and we can all restore the people's homes and faith in us" he smiled around at the guards "Right now, people are emerging from the underground city and are returning home, they need supplies and materials to rebuild their homes"_

_The guards nodded and commanders began ordering their men into groups to carry food and water and other supplies to the people. Yugi smiled at the production that was happening around him. He looked at the necklace in his fist and smiled "Now Dartz has gone I'm in charge" he sighed and placed it into a pouch out of reach of others and rushed back outside to the small group returning to the Palace._

_Seto and Bakura supported Yami as he weakly walked back to his home, a grim smile in place as he walked despite the pain. Each step was a triumph to him. Joey and Ryou stood slightly behind them, holding some person items. Mahad and Isis were right beside Yami and his helpers, Isis held her necklace and some bags filled with her medicines. Ishizu was also holding bags of medicine along with clothing and other personal items._

_Marik and Malik were marching with Rex and Weevil on leads right behind them, they were going to be put in the dungeons to be punished once Yami had recovered. Both blond males were grinning happily, because both liked to torment someone._

_Mokuba had his toy bow and arrow out to guard people, he saw Yugi approaching and ran ahead of the others to meet him. Yugi opened his arms and let Mokuba run into them "Hey" he greeted._

_Mokuba smiled and took a step back before asking "Are we allowed inside? Are we going home?"_

_Yugi nodded, "I've sent the guards out to help the people rebuild the farms and villages, then I'll take them back to Atlantis"_

_Mokuba looked hesitantly at the men marching past in a dignified manner. Some winked at him and offered hellos to the raven haired boy. Mokuba stayed close to Yugi but waved back._

_Yugi moved to Yami and Yami loosened an arm from around Seto's shoulders to hug the smaller teen. Yugi smiled at him "Welcome home" he said softly._

_Yami looked around and nodded, the soldiers all bowed or saluted to him and called him Pharaoh as he passed. Yami smiled back and winced as Bakura urged him onwards. "You have all the time in the world to talk to these guys after you can walk again" Bakura grumbled "Let's get this guy to bed"_

* * *

Yami chuckled as he remembered being taken inside and having an entire army of healers tend to his wounds, he had recovered very quickly under their combined care. He had been able to walk with a crutch in just over a week and without within another week.

Dartz's necklace had given Yugi the means to make antidote to the poison of the Orichalcos and the first dose had done wonders for Yami, his condition improved so fast you could almost see all his strength return to his limbs. His face lit up and the fever just vanished. Yugi had laughed at everyone's reaction to it and still found it rather funny.

As soon as Yami was able to walk, and after Mana came forwards with the crown she had been hiding form Dartz, the ceremony that should have happened over a year ago was completed.

Yami was crowned Pharaoh. He was now Pharaoh Atem to all the nobles and in the scribes scrolls, his name was also carved into the long list of Pharaohs.

Yami straightened up as the crown was placed on his head, Seto doing the honours, all his living priests were back in their gold attire, items present as they should be. The witnesses cheered and Yugi rushed up the steps at first opportunity and Yami swung him into his arms for a kiss.

But that explosion of joy was nothing compared to the cheers that sounded as Yami stood on the balcony that overlooked the entire of Kehmet. The people saw their rightful ruler crowed and the country shook with every person's cheers. Yami stood proud and tall at the end of their struggle.

But there was still a lot to do. Ishizu got the honour of holding the Millennium scales and Mokuba was put in training when the Key showed interest in him. Seto and Mahad were reunited with the Ring and the Rod. Yet the Millennium eye didn't find an owner until a month behind present day, a young servant called Alister accidently invoked its powers and became its chosen master.

Yami had both him and his younger brother placed under Seto and Mahad's care so that they'd be able to master magic and the item. Alister wore it in a chocker around his neck rather than ruining his eye, but he could still invoke its magic whenever he pleased and could even see out of it. He was smart and witty and made people laugh, yet he also creeped a few out, because whenever he lost the eye he would see out of it and find it that way.

Yugi found it amusing but Ryou wasn't too impressed, he was rather paranoid whenever it got lost, he said it was because he hated being watched.

* * *

"Yami?"

Yami blinked and looked over his shoulder and saw Yugi standing just behind the flimsy thin silk curtains, Yugi brushed the see through silk aside and stepped out onto the balcony to join his husband.

The pair had been married merely two months ago, they had invited all their friends along with the necessary nobles to the ceremony and it had been a wonderful day for the both of them.

* * *

_Yugi had worn a decorated kilt with Atlantian twists all through the fabric, he didn't have kohl or any desert makeup. He stayed true to his Atlantian birthplace and wore sea shell earrings, a silver platted necklace, a cape of sea blue, and he had Atlantian symbols painted over his pale skin in turquoise green ink. Yugi's eyes had shone like jewels that day._

_Yami had been dressed as a Pharaoh with hieroglyphics inked in black across his bronze skin. Kohl was drawn around his crimson eyes, making them stand out and appear captivating. Yami and Yugi remembered exchanging vows and each feeling like the happiest man on earth._

_Seto nodded at Yugi "Giving first" he gestured him to speak._

_Yugi took a deep breath before glancing up at Yami and feeling the world drop away from him, the words came so easily now "I Yugi, King of Atlantis, take you, Pharaoh Yami Atem, to be my husband, in good times and bad, until death takes me and past it. I promise to love you, be faithful to you, to honour and cherish you, and to give everything that I am to you. I am yours" he finished with a blush dusting his cheeks._

_Yami smiled warmly, his eyes shining and his heart just about to leap out of his chest in joy. Yami took Yugi's hand between his and squeezed it, Yugi smiled and a tear escaped his eye and glittered on his cheek as their dream came true._

_Seto nodded at Yami and Yami spoke "I Yami Atem, Pharaoh and Hero of Kehmet, take you, King Yugi, to be my husband, in good times and bad, until Anubis takes me and past death. I promise to love you, be faithful to you, to protect and cherish you, and to give everything that I am to you. I am yours"_

_Yugi's breathing hitched as Yami finished. Seto stood back to allow them to place the rings on each other's fingers. Seto smiled, this day was too long coming, "In the eyes of Ra and all the gods I declare you married, bound through every eternity-"_

_"Just kiss him already!" Bakura shouted from the audience. Ryou smacked him on the leg as he ruined a beautiful moment, although just about everyone in the room laughed._

_Yugi wasted no time and leapt into Yami's arms for a tender but fierce kiss. Seto raised an eyebrow but shrugged and stepped aside to hold Joey's hand. They smiled at each other and exchanged a kiss of their own before being joined by Mokuba. All three of them stood back to watch the happy couple take their seats on the thrones of Kehmet._

* * *

Yugi joined Yami on the balcony and touched his hand gently, "Why are you out here so late?" he asked, slightly sleepily. His large eyes were tired looking but they still glittered like the stars, he was dressed in a light sleeping robe of white.

Yami smiled at his lover and husband and cradled Yugi's head in both his hands before pressing his lips against Yugi's sweet pair.

Yugi's eyes closed and he returned the gentle, tender kiss with just as much love and care. Yami pulled back and held Yugi close to him, Yugi's arms wound around his torso and he hummed happily before softly asking "What has gotten into you? Not that I mind if I get more of those"

Yami chuckled deeply and rubbed his nose against Yugi's "I was just thinking aibou, it's been a long day…" his hands kept rubbing Yugi's back and sides while they spoke. Yami sighed and kissed Yugi again "I'm so happy your here"

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's jaw "So am I, love. Let's enjoy every second before I have to go again"

Yami grinned wickedly and began to kiss and gently nip down Yugi's neck. Yugi held Yami's shoulders weakly as he was reduced to a mess of moans and gasps. Just as Yami was about to scoop Yugi into his arms and carry him away for the night, a soft whimpering was heard coming from the room that joined onto theirs.

Yugi's attention was at once on the little noise, he gently broke away from Yami, who had looked up as he heard the noise too, and made his way towards the source of the crying.

"Aww. What's wrong baby?" Yugi cooed as he entered the little room.

Yami followed and chuckled while shaking his head dramatically "Just as I'm about to get laid" he teased, leaning against the doorway to the room where his husband was. Yugi laughed as he reached into a shell themed cradle and lifted out a loosely blanketed infant.

Their child…

"You always say that love, but Abiri needs attention" he cradled the boy close to him "Shh… its okay, baby" he cooed to his son.

Yami smiled, the beautiful sight of Yugi holding their son would always be precious to him. Yugi rocked the baby and swayed around the room to try and get the three month old baby to go to sleep.

Abiri gurgled and reached up with chubby hands to pet Yugi's face. Yugi hummed out laughter, not wanting to be too loud to give the baby the impression that it was alright to wake up. Yami's smile grew again.

Abiri was their beautiful healthy baby, he was a unique combination of both his parents. He had the spiky hair like his Father, only it was always droopy because he messed it up squirming in his blankets, he had the extra blond streaks going up into his spikes that were tipped in red. His face was round and full of baby fat but you could see the spiting image of Yami all over the infant's face.

The baby's eyes were large but Yugi was sure that they were shaped just like Yami's, but the eye colour was Yugi's, a pure amethyst. His skin wasn't as tan as his Father's but it wasn't as pale as his Papa's either, it was exactly in the middle. He had Yugi's giggle and Yami had burst out laughing when Abiri tried to pout for the first time, because it looked adorable but exactly like his Father's attempt at a pout.

Yugi saw Yami watching them and smiled while cooing their lullaby to the dozing child "Go to bed Yami, I'll be there in a minuet" he assured him before returning his attention to the sleepy infant.

Yami nodded and left the room silently for his own chambers. He lay down and missed Yugi's warmth. He treasured every second he was with his little aibou, all because he wasn't always around like this.

* * *

A month after Yami's recovery Yugi left Kehmet for Atlantis. With Dartz gone, and no other known heirs to the Atlantian throne, Yugi had to become the sea surrounded country's ruler. Yugi left with the promise of sending news the second he got there, and he took all the Atlantian guards who wished to go home with him.

Yami was saddened that Yugi had to leave but knew that he had no say in it. The messenger appeared at the Palace fifteen days after Yugi left the Palace, he handed Yami a letter written by Yugi and an invitation to come witness Yugi's crowning. The second Yugi returned to his birth country he destroyed the Orichalcos so that no more people would be hurt by it, he became a hero in his own right.

Yami and a few trusted friends; Mahad, Ryou and Bakura, all left to witness Yugi's ceremony. It was a big event, because Atlantis was more influential than Kehmet, it was a lot more crowded than Yami's crowning!

Yugi took his place on the elegant throne and after the celebrations announced a project that he and his new counsel had been considering; a bridge. One that would link Kehmet and Atlantis directly, it would make any crossing to either country from either place quicker and easier.

Yami supported this plan as did many other countries. Yugi and Yami talked on how to make their tricky arrangement work and came up with a simple solution. Yugi would live in both Kingdoms; staying a month at a time in each before moving again. Yugi made up a counsel of ten trusty men and women to keep things under control when he wasn't there.

Yami considered doing the same so that he'd never have to leave Yugi's side, but he knew that with his kingdom newly restored and generally in ruins, it would be impossible to leave it on it's own for some years. That would be irrisponsible.

The couple were pleased with their arrangement and every month Yugi would make the one week journey to Atlantis to rule there for thirty days personally before returning to his husband's side.

Yugi had transfused a lot of his country's wealth into Kehmet over the past year to help get it back on its feet, and soon Yami would be able to do the same thing that Yugi was doing, living part time in both countries while ruling both.

Three months ago, Yugi had been in Atlantis, he'd barely arrived when he went in to labour. Being King was hard enough, but Yugi had to do everything while expecting a child, it wasn't easy. Luckily the birth went without a problem and a messenger appeared on the Palace doorstep to inform Yami about the birth of his son. Yugi had returned early to introduce them to each other, Yami had never felt more happy and amazed. They'd named him Abiri, it meant; My strength, My hero.

Ryou had started travelling with Yugi again, to look after Abiri while Yugi ruled in Atlantis. Yugi only trusted his son with Ryou when his Father and Kehmetian friends weren't there, because there would always be assasins and other people willing to hurt or kidnap a King's child. Bakura didn't mind Ryou traveling with Yugi as he said that Yugi would have done the same it if it was Ryou's child.

Bakura and Ryou had been married just over seven months to the present day, they had had a simple and quiet wedding, only friends attended and it had been in very much Atlantian styled. Ryou had a wedding circlet on his head while Bakura wore a ring that looked like a smaller version of Ryou's circlet.

But they weren't the only ones to tie the knot. Marik and Malik married, only family and their closest friends witnessed it and it was over so quickly many had trouble remembering exactly what happened. The two platinum blonds had built a large house on a dune above the Valley of the Kings, so that Marik could still be tomb keeper whist living a normal life above ground.

Seto and Joey were to be married later in the next year, they had said that they wanted to wait to see if their relationship would work out first.

* * *

Yami heard Yugi's singing stop and smiled as he imagined Yugi putting Abiri back to bed. Yugi tied the curtain shut over their son's bedroom and padded barefoot over to their bed, he joined Yami under the covers and they wrapped their arms around each other. Yugi smiled "Our son definitely has your stubbornness" he whispered.

Yami chuckled and leaned forwards so their foreheads were touching "But he has you beauty" he countered before holding Yugi close.

Yugi sighed and relaxed in his husbands hold "Ryou's pregnant" he said softly.

Yami sat up slightly "Your kidding!" he gasped out. Yugi shook his head with shining eyes. Yami smiled widely as he imagined Bakura's reaction, Ryou and him starting a family was fantastic news. "That's amazing!"

Yugi giggled "I know, Ryou was ecstatic when he told me. Isis gave him a check up when the operation scar became sore again, like mine did when I was expecting Abiri" he ran a hand over Yami's back and found the small scar that marked the night he became a legend. But it was also the thing that nearly killed him.

Yami saw Yugi's face fall and sadden when his hand touched the scar, Yami sighed and pulled Yugi close to him "You have to let that go" he said.

Yugi nodded and let Yami place him back against the pillows "I know… it's just… hard to" Yugi cuddled into Yami's side "Sometimes… I wake up and I think that I'm back in the fortress… that Dartz can get me…"

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's nose "He's have to get through me, first, before he ever got near you"

Yugi giggled and the fearful mood was broken. "You're so right. But, I think that Mahad and Isis want a crack at him as well before you deal with him _my Pharaoh_"

Yami chuckled and nodded "They were kept apart because of him, and Bakura and Marik would want a chance at a torture, no matter who it was"

Yugi wrinkled his nose and paled a little, he knew that Bakura and Marik were the last resort for any criminal who wouldn't talk. They would be rather ruthless, but they were the last resort, and every criminal talked once they were finished. "Right, in that case, he'd better stay away or I'm going to be traumatised in more ways than one"

Yami laughed but agreed. Yugi poked him in the side "Have you heard of that silly statue they want to build of us?" he asked, having overheard the servants gossiping outside in the gardens.

Yami snorted and nodded "Yeah, it was a big discussion at the table of the counsel… I'm not so keen on it…"

Yugi nodded with a wrinkled nose "It was technically your Father who killed Dartz, I have no idea why they'd want us build up like that, it should be one of Aknamkanon"

Yami groaned "But the people in the village have already started gathering stones and workers, they've even got a space cleared for it"

Yugi giggled "They're that keen on it?" Yami nodded seriously. Yugi lay on his back and thought for a while "I guess a monument wouldn't be so bad, as long as it looks good" he giggled.

Yami smiled and pulled the blanket back up around Yugi's shoulders. "Alright, I'll consider it, but nothing big. I don't feel like a god or hero, just like a tired Dad"

Yugi laughed and shook his head slightly. They lay quietly for a while before Yugi's eyes shone with an idea "Hey, once the bridge connecting our countries is completed, will you come to Atlantis? There's so much I want to show you"

Yami pretended to think about it "Mmm, well, I do have a few priorities…" Yugi pouted adorably and Yami gave in with a roll of the eyes "Of course I'll come with you Yugi, I've wanted to see Atlantis for years, I saw a little when I witnessed your crowning… but I want to see all of it. More than just the Palace"

Yugi smiled and laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes "Me too… Yami? If Abiri get's up, you get him, love. I'm so tired"

Yami chuckled "I can see, sweet dreams aibou" he kissed Yugi's forehead and Yugi smiled before drifting off.

* * *

Not fifteen minuets later a soft wailing was heard. Yami groaned and got out of bed before entering his son's bedchamber. The infant was squirming in his blankets, crying softly with his little chubby hands clenching and unclenching as he looked for his Papa's arms. Yami smiled and lifted his boy out of the crib. "Looking for Papa?"

The infant calmed a little at his Father's voice, his soft crying turned into an odd humming and gurgling, as if he was trying to talk back. Yami smiled and cradled the little boy close to him as he walked out to the balcony again. "He's sleeping, like you should be, Abiri. He's been looking after you all day, whist running a kingdom a weeks journey away… you think he deserves a rest?"

Abiri opened his amethyst eyes and blinked up at his Father before gurgling again. Yami chuckled "No? You'd rather have him with you every second of the day?" Abiri smiled slightly, his toothless mouth trying to copy his Father's grin.

Yami chuckled again "You and me both, junior" he looked out over the land as he was doing before and smiled. He looked down at his snuggling son and sighed "Pharaoh Abiri, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

The infant prince only blinked up curiously before pulling another gummy smile.

* * *

Rebecca smiled as the ending of her story came. "So you see, it wasn't the brave Pharaoh who killed Dartz. Like all your legends say, it was the gods themselves taking justice and revenge on him"

Jaden's eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open in awe. Syrus was just the same. The brunette shook his head and said "But what happened after that?" all people looked at him in surprise, only Rebecca has spoken since her story started, there were no interruptions or mutters besides joint laughter and some unintentional coughs or sneezes.

Jaden blushed at the reaction to his outburst. "I mean, Yugi had three children, right? But, what about Ryou? And there are still tomb keepers, but you said Marik was the last one, and Malik couldn't have kids"

Old lady Rebecca nodded "Yes, Yugi had three healthy children before the effects of the operation stopped. Our currant Pharaoh's Father; Abiri, his younger brother, who is the currant King of Atlantis Arioch, who is now an elderly person like myself" she chuckled dryly. She suddenly smiled like a proud parent. "And Yugi's only daughter, little Dalya. She grew up beautifully, I was her nanny and playmate while both rulers were busy in the daytime"

Alex smiled "What happened to her?"

Rebecca smiled "She grew up into a fine young woman and fell in love, then married the crowned Prince of Libya" she smiled "I believe she is still with us as the elderly Queen, but I cannot be sure, it's been so long since I last heard from her"

Syrus pulled on Rebecca's sleeve "What about Ryou? Did he have kids?"

Rebecca nodded "Oh yes, twin daughters. One called Amane, a shy little girl who didn't speak much, she was the younger one, a little on the small side like her Papa. She had green eyes, I remember that, just like Ryou's mother they told me. As for the elder twin" she shook her head with a chuckle "a fiery brown eyed youth she was, Kisara. Just like her father, very bold and had an unladylike habit of getting into fights with Abiri, even if he was a year older than her"

The adults chuckled at the thought, Jesse grinned like a fool and said "What happened to them?"

Rebecca sighed "Well lets me see… if I remember rightly Amane married a young lord in Atlantis and they still live there, and Kisara… well, she became the first female solider, with such a powerful Ka insider her she lead each battle to victory until she retired as a general when she got married around the age of twenty three. There were a lot of battles against Kehmet a many years ago because other countries thought it was weakened and easily conquered, but Kisara and her Blue eyed dragon taught them a lesson or two. Bakura was so proud of his girl"

Jaden scratched his head "What about the tomb keepers?"

Rebecca smiled "Ishizu's children carried on the tomb keeping tradition. Malik never had the operation, when Ishizu had children they agreed to have at least one carry on the line, she had a little boy if I recall correctly… yes, Leo, a very pleasant young man. He was proud to help his uncles"

Jaden smiled "That's nice"

Zane scratched his head "But what about Joey and High Priest Seto? There's so much that's left out in the ending…"

Rebecca looked at the sky. "Joey became captain of the guard and Seto rejoined the priesthood, there isn't much to tell about those two. Apart from their famous arguments they lived quietly and happily together until they died"

She sighed and shook her head "All are dead now; Yugi, Pharaoh Atem, Isis, Mahad, even little Mokuba, all passed away. Abiri died a few years ago as you all know, Kisara a while before him, ah, it pains to be one of the last in living memory"

Alex nodded "We know that. Kisara married Abiri didn't she?"

Rebecca nodded with a laugh "Of all the girls Abiri chose the most rebellious one, that's for sure, he surprised everyone when he admitted that they had been secretly courting and that he was considering marrying her. They only had one child, the currant Pharaoh Akiiki. I personally never met him, but I have heard traits of his grandparents in him, all four of them" _Ryou, Bakura, Yugi and Yami…_

Zane smiled "You must miss them"

Rebecca nodded "I do. But I shall see them again someday, gods willing"

Jesse made a face "Um… what about Rex and Weevil? What happened to them?"

Rebecca cackled in mirth, sounding evil for a moment. She shook her head and regained her composure after a moment. "Forgive me… but an interesting story for both of them…"

* * *

_Rex and Weevil approached the throne room. As they entered their eyes fell upon the two on the thrones. Yugi, dressed as the Atlantian King, and Pharaoh Atem sat ready to judge them. Yugi's baby bump was showing slightly as he was just about four months into pregnancy. The Priests stood by; Seto, Mahad, Isis, Mokuba and Ishizu. Mokuba and Ishizu were going to be trying out their newly required and mastered items for the first time on criminals._

_Rex and Weevil were 'test dummies'. Yami and Yugi decided it as part of their punishment for tormenting the people of upper and lower Kehmet as well as willingly supporting Dartz in his rein of tyranny._

_The Millennium Eye was placed on a cushion by the throne, ready to be claimed by a worthy master_

_Rex and Weevil were shoved onto their knees by Marik and Bakura. Ryou and Malik stood by as witnesses, Joey stood with the guards regally and professionally. One thing that Seto and Joey had in common was their work faces, they were both so hard and unreadable it was as if they put on masks of themselves._

_Yami cleared his throat to get their attention "Rex and Weevil, you both are being tried for crimes against the country of Kehmet" the two began to sweat, they looked to Yugi, hoping that a fellow Atlantian would stand up for them. Yugi simply sat and watched. Yami glared slightly "How do you plead?"_

_Weevil at once shouted "Not guilty! We were forced to do this!"_

_Rex nodded "Yeah, you saw what he did to the ones who said 'no', they couldn't even remember their own names"_

_Yami looked at Ishizu. Ishizu's Millennium scales glowed as she weighed the truth of their words. The scales dropped completely to one side. She opened her eyes and shook her head "There was no truth in their statements"_

_Weevil and Rex froze. Yugi glared "Lying to your King, or his husband isn't showing any loyalty, you have no sympathy from me" he said evenly, nodding at his husband to let him know that he had his permission to punish them as he saw fit._

_Yami nodded back in confirmation and turned his attention to his priests. "Please continue to judge them, let me know if there is any good in them before I ask Isis what their punishment will be" Isis looked into the future calmly but remained silent._

_Mokuba took the key and touched it to Rex's forehead. Bakura kicked the prisoner in a warning to not move. Mokuba took about five minuets to complete his examination. "His soul room is covered in images of himself surrounded by wealth and money. He is selfish, greedy and full of pride" he declared. Seto and Joey watched proudly._

_Weevil was much the same._

_Seto tested for Ka, but found none in them. Mahad used the ring to seal any magic they had in them, they also had none._

_Finally Isis stepped forwards "I can see a choice in their punishment. One, they must work for the reminder of their lives in the coal mines" the two exchanged a glance. Working in the mines was a bad thing! Mines were dangerous!_

_Isis continued "I also see them being fed to the crocodiles along the Nile" She smirked slightly "And finally they are leaping off of the same tower the Pharaoh leapt of in his great escape, I think that if they survive their punishment will be less so"_

_Yami and Yugi gave each other a look before returning to the trembling criminals. Yami cleared his throat "I may not be your ruler, or your ally, and gods forbid I am not your friend. But I have more compassion than Dartz did. I'll give you a choice between the three Isis has listed"_

_Rex and Weevil looked at each other and finally chose._

* * *

Zane's eyebrows rose "Well? Which did they pick?"

Rebecca chuckled "They chose to jump off of the Palace walls. _Splat!_ And that was the end of them" she chuckled again, "Good riddance I said back then and I stand by my statement now"

Jesse and Jaden shuddered, Syrus paled. Alex spluttered "You watched it?! But you were a child!" she protested.

Rebecca shrugged "It wasn't like they could stop us watching it, it was in a public place, and they chose that way of dying. To this day many criminals have chosen that path of execution, and only Yami Atem has ever managed to leap into the moat and survive the fall, everyone else… _Splat!_"

The children and crowds all shivered again. Rebecca smiled "That is the story, in all it's simple truth. Yami Atem was a very brave man, yet _man_ he was. Not god, not superhuman with great strength or powers, but a legendary human being" she nodded and leaned back in her chair with a sigh "Remember it well and tell it as I have told you to others, if the truth should be lost then I will have lost faith in humankind"

Slowly people trickled away, chatting about the tale they had heard a hundred times, but never form the memory of someone who lived it. Syrus lingered for a moment and turned to old Lady Rebecca, his great grandma, and settled back at her feet with a question.

"Granny?" he asked. Rebecca looked at her youngest looking Grandson with a withered and wrinkled smile.

"Yes dear?"

Syrus hesitated "What happened to the Pharaoh and King Yugi?"

Rebecca blinked then smiled "Well, they raised three children, ruled two countries, and became hero's and gods in our eyes"

Syrus nodded "But what's the end of their story?"

Rebecca instantly was solemn. "Their ending… well, my dear, that is something that I will never be able to tell you truthfully. I wasn't there to see the end of their story, but I suspect that they entered the afterlife together surrounded by loved ones. As should everyone ideally" she answered honestly, having been happily married in the village and a mother herself at the time of their passings.

Syrus nodded and looked at his hands "I guessed so… but… The Valley of the Kings… it doesn't have their tomb in it"

Rebecca nodded. "That's right, Syrus. Yugi and Yami decided to rest together, yet that was against both customs that they were raised in, you may look forever in that sand filled valley, but you will never find them"

Syrus blinked "Because they aren't there?" old lady Rebecca nodded mysteriously. "Then where are they?"

Rebecca looked up at the statue of the heroes; The Brave Pharaoh Yami Atem, hero of Kehmet and his husband Yugi, King of Atlantis, the destroyer of the Orichalcos. She smiled and her eyes twinkled merrily "Where do _you_ think?" she asked as she looked back at her curious great grandson.

Syrus thought very carefully "Somewhere that isn't religious... somewhere where they won't be found… somewhere _very_ safe… The infinite city!" he gasped out at last.

Rebecca nodded "Exactly" Syrus looked thunderstruck, Rebecca sighed "When the city became their tomb of everlasting rest, their children and friends sealed off all the exits and entrances. Even for the water. So that no one could ever disturb their eternal sleep"

Syrus gasped "So… because no one can know their way around the city, and no one knows where the entrances are, they're safe forever?"

Rebecca nodded. "That was the intention"

Syrus edged closer and whispered "Do you know a way in?"

Rebecca shook her head "No. The tomb was sealed as were all ways in. Many have looked yet none have found any entrance to their resting place" she explained with her eyes on her cane.

Syrus nodded and sighed "I guess all we have are memories, stories and that statue" he looked up at the statue of Yami and Yugi, overlooking the town.

Rebecca agreed with a secret smile "Yes… so we must treasure them. Oh! Goodness, listen to me prattling on about the past when you could be off playing with the others!" she patted Syrus on the head gently "Run along and enjoy today, my dear"

Syrus smiled and nodded "Okay Granny!" he jumped up and ran after Jaden "Jaden! Zane! Wait up!"

Rebecca smiled and looked up at the statue once again. She hated lying to her family, but then again… the heroes deserved their final rest. She winked up at the statue and chuckled "Don't worry my heroes" she whispered. "Your secret is safe with me"

Because… really, who would ever think, that the entrance to their sacred tomb… was right under _their_ feet… _literally_.

* * *

Directly beneath the statue and the sands, beneath the celebration and the memories, out of sight, hidden with time; two sarcophaguses lay side be side…

* * *

**Ryou: Wow!**

**Yugi: *blushes as Yami cuddles him* We had three children?**

***nods* Two boys and a lovely little girl.**

**Yami: They sound fantastic. So the statue of us hides our resting place?**

***nods***

**Yami: That's actually rather clever.**

***squeals* YAY! Your being nice to me for once! And Ryou and Bakura had two lovely daughters, one a real cute Papa's Girl and the other a female warrior that ended up marrying Yami and Yugi's oldest son.**

**Ryou: Does that mean that we're all related?**

**Yep! I had to put that in there. I hope everyone likes?**

**Yugi: I Love it! *jumps in the air***

**Yami: *pulls Yugi out of the air and into his lap* I like it too, it's a little ironic that Bakura ened up with two girls before the operation effects ran out.**

**Ryou: Why do they run out?**

**Um... I don't know really, I just put that so you both didn't end up with twenty+ kids because of lack of birth control in this time period. (OMG I just had my ass kicked in a review, a guest told me that they actually did have a birth control. How cool, I wrote this before I was enlightened... please continue and ignore this) I guessed that since Ryou had it longer than Yugi his would run out first and stuff, or maybe having twins made it run out quicker or something...**

**Ryou: I don't mind, it's still very good.**

**Thank you, oh and anyone I missed out just went back to their normal lives, grew up, grew old, got married, all that jazz. Please give me nice LONG reviews as a goodbye gift, because this is the end! THE END! I hate those words!**

**Everyone: Goodbye! See you soon.**

**NICE LONG REVIEWS TO MAKE ME THINK THAT THIS WAS WORTH IT. And look out for the unhappy ending coming out soon!**


End file.
